Brother to Brother
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: AU: Sam Winchester has fallen in love with the Archangel Gabriel. It pains him to see the Trickster suffering due to the upcoming apocalypse and he's determined to fix it by sorting out the problems between Michael and Lucifer even if it means possibly losing Dean forever. Implied Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Uncertainty and divided loyalities slowly crept into the relationship that had been the norm for the Winchester brothers since as far back as they could remember. The hunter lifestyle was all they had known and now chance encounters had transformed the very nature of that existance. Everything was complicated now that the threat of the apocalypse hung over humanity. Day in and day out both Sam and Dean were bombarded with demands that they say "yes" to Michael and Lucifer. Needless to say both brothers were sick and tired of hearing the same speach from every angel that crossed their path. However, the strategy seemed to be chipping away at the resolve of the younger Winchester. The final crack in the dam had been the last encounter with the Trickster who the brother's had learned was actually the Archangel Gabriel. From the very first moment that Sam Winchester had laid eyes on the sweet eatting, prankster there was a development of a special bond. Both individuals had a taste for the finer things in life and could relate to whole 'my big brother can be a dick' feeling.

A deep breath escaped the throat of the younger Winchester as he sat in the motel room staring up at the ceiling thinking about all that Gabriel had said to them. The pain of the Archangel's voice still stabbed at Sam's heart as his words repeated over and over again in his mind. Despite everything Gabriel still loved his brothers and it was killing him to see them tear at each other's throats once again. Above all else Sam wanted to do something to stop the apocalypse but at the same time he had hoped that he could do something to ease the being of the youngest of the archangels. The million dollar question was what could he do? Was there a way to get Lucifer and Michael to stop the fighting and restore the loving bonds that he knew both had long ago? As they say where there is a will there is a way.

Slowly the thoughts faded from Sam's mind as his gaze shifted around the motel room and noticed that Dean still hadn't returned from the supply run he had gone on roughly an hour ago. The younger Winchester was beginning to worry but he stopped himself from jumping to conclusions. Dean had a great deal on his mind and perhaps he had decided to go for a longer drive to calm his spirit. Sitting around worrying wouldn't get them any closer to finding a way to pull the plug on the apocalypse so Sam did what he did best; he hit up the lore books for some kind of clue.

Around the same time Dean was driving back from the market with a bunch of junk food and beer to hold them over while they wrapped up things from their last hunt. While Sam's mind was focused on Gabriel, Dean started to think back to when he had actually came face to face with Michael. Like most angels the Winchesters had come across the First of God's angels had the proverbial stick up his ass. The more the elder hunter thought about it the more he had actually come to see that the two of them had a great deal in common. The weight of the world, well their respected worlds were on their shoulders and they both had a younger sibling who had a habit of falling into some kind of trouble. Of course in Dean's mind that still was no exuse for the angels to take their frustrations out on their world.

Currently the plan to stopping the apocalypse was to deny both Lucifer and Michael their vessels. All of that was easier said then done. Dean knew from experience that Sam could start off with a strong resolve but then overtime would begin to weaken and give into the temptation. That was the case with the whole demon blood situation and history seemed to be repeating itself with this. He choose not to bring it up after their talk with Gabriel but he could clearly see the wheels turning. Within his mind he prayed that Sam wouldn't do anything stupid because his heart couldn't take losing his previous little brother.

Frustration was slowly building up within the younger Winchester. An annoyed grumble echoed throughout the empty room as he flung another book across the bed. No matter where he looked the answer remained the same. The only way to stop the devil was to aquire the power of heaven's most powerful warrior the Archangel Michael. Why was violence the only way? Sure all of this betrayal and hatred and developed over centuries but blood is forever. Couldn't the two sit down and talk? As Sam took another sip of the beer he was nursing he was struck with an idea just crazy enough to work. What if they provided Michael the chance to get know humanity intimately? Simply being around humans for longer periods slowly started to change Castiel from a machine to a feeling being. If it worked for him why couldn't it work for an Archangel? Like most of their plans the idea was insanely dangerous and if they were wrong there would be no turning back.

Moments after the strategy came to mind Sam heard the click of the door and saw Dean walking in with a bag of snacks in one hand and a six pack in the other. "So, how's the research going? Any other options of stopping the damn apocalypse?"

The younger Winchester rose his gaze to meet with his brother's and instantly he noticed that the ride hadn't done much to curb Dean's frustrations on the matter. Needless to say Sam couldn't blame him. Things were so much easier when they were just ganking vampires, warewolves and other things that went boo in the night. "There... there is something." Sam began to say as his eyes followed Dean across the room. The elder hunter narrowed his eyes slightly but was interested to hear what his brother had found. "I..I just would like to... to confirm some stuff with Cas first." A look of confusion appeared on Dean's face when he heard the statement. He had been alone all this time and he had waited until he returned to consult Castiel on the issue. "You know Castiel. He only seems to come when you call him, so I decided to wait."

Dean couldn't argue with the logic of it all. There was no denying that nine times out of ten when the Winchesters needed something Castiel would show up when Dean called. Sam tried several times since the two had meet and was greeted with silence. A slight sigh escaped Dean's throat as he leaned up against the far wall of the motel room and began to pray to their guardian angel. "Cas, uh we could really use some help here. Come down for a little pow wow."

A few moments went by and there was not a sign of the angel's presence. The brother's exchanged glances before they heard the fluttering of wings followed by a gruff voice saying, "Hello Dean."

The elder hunter spun around and found the angel inches from him. A slight annoyed expression appeared on his features as he adjusted the distance between them. "Damn it Cas, how many times have I explained personal space?!" The angel looked as though he was going to apologize for the hundredth time but was interupted by the younger hunter.

"Thanks for coming Cas. I just wanted to ask you a few somewhat personal questions." Dean looked at his brother in utter confusion. He had just heard Sam say he had found another way to stop the end of the world and now he was invading Castiel's private life. Castiel lightly cocked his head to the side as he too was trying to determine the value in such questions but decided to be as forth coming as an Angel of the Lord could be.

"Sam, now is not the time..." Dean began to say.

"No, Dean this is important." Sam insisted before he turned his attention back to Castiel. Already Sam was getting that feeling that this plan wasn't going to work but he had to know the answer. "When angels take a vessel, is the host conscious of it or are they kinda forced out of the picture?"

Dean lightly shook his head when he heard the question. His suspicions were right. Sam's will was starting to fade and it appeared as though he was going to actually say "yes" to Lucifer. Before Dean could voice his objections Castiel began to answer. "The state of mind is different for every angel. Most times the angel and the vessel's host co-exist. Both are aware of the other and everything that is happening. For others the Angel takes complete control leaving the host in a dreamlike state."

Sam nodded in understanding. So it was possible for both of them to interact with the Archangel if they had invited him in. That gave Sam some hope for his plan to actually work. "And for whatever reason could the angel be ejected without harming the host?"

Castiel nodded slightly in response. "An angel can't inhabit a vessel without the owner's concent. That being said, removing an angel isn't simple. The stronger the Angel the more difficult unless the host is equally strong willed."

A slight nervousness struck the younger hunter at the thought of that. That was the risk of the plan. If he or Dean welcomed one of the fighting angels in there was the possibly that the celestial being would take complete control and everything would end. Innocently Sam shifted his glance back at Dean who looked like he wanted to punch a hole in the wall. If anyone could fight off an Archangel it would be his brother. "Before..." Sam began to say before Dean broke his silence.

"NO Sam! The answer is no! I'm not going to let you say yes to that son of a bitch! Never, you understand me!?"

"Dean...I..." Sam tried to argue but Dean was not letting up an inch.

"Forget it Sammy! We will find some other way."

The younger Winchester closed his eyes for a minute as he tried to gather the will to fight for what he believed was the right path for them. As he did that the melancholy expression of the Trickster appeared in his mind. "Dean, we help people. That's what we do and I want to try this to help..."

"Help who Sammy? How is saying yes to either of those bastards going to help anyone?! The answer is simple... it's NOT. If Michael or Lucifer get their vessel it's over. We won't stand a chance and the world will end."

"Gabriel." Sam simply stated, "I wanna do this to help Gabriel. All this time he's been trying to help me and this is the least I can do to return the favor."

Castiel had been listening to the whole exchange and he was beginning to find the whole thing obsurb as well. He had rebeled against heaven for their sake and now Sam was thinking of doing the one thing that heaven wanted them to do all along. Even if it was to do some good for a member of his family he couldn't find the logical sense of moving forward. The well being of the many outweighted the needs of the one. "Sam, Michael and Lucifer won't relent in their mission. They will do whatever they must to meet on the predetermined battlefield."

Sam formed a tight fist at his side and then shot a pleading expression in his brother's direction. Dean studied his brother's expression and saw that his features were painted with true intensions. Behind his gaze he could see the eyes of someone who had fallen in love. Since Jessica, Sam hadn't allowed anyone to get those close to him. However, it appeared as though the Trickster had struck a cord with his little brother. Loved ones were family in the mind of the Winchesters and they would do whatever they had to for the same of family. Despite all of his insticts Dean decided to at least hear his brother out, knowing full well Sam wouldn't drop it no matter how strongly he rejected the idea. "What did you have in mind Sam?"

"I was thinking that maybe, just maybe we could repair the relationship between Micheal and Lucifer. No matter what crap goes on between us we always make up and things return to the way they have always been."

Dean had heard Sam come up with some nonsensensical things in the past but this one took the cake. "You think Lucifer will just play ball? No Sam...I won't let you." The older hunter did have a bit of a soft spot for the Trickster angel but in his mind there was no justifying the risks. "He's a big boy Sam... he'll get over it."

"I know it's a lot to ask but I thought that you could..."

When the words registered Dean's mind another wave of confusion began to set in. Was Sam suggesting what he thought he was? "You mean... you want ME to say yes?" As Sam shifted his gaze away there was no denying that was the truth. His younger brother was actually suggesting that they invite Michael in and pray that he'd be willing to embrace all that Castiel had. Not only was Dean taken back by the notion of it all but now he was kinda pissed to that Sam would try to make the decision for him for his own gain.

"Dean listen I know we have been fighting tooth and nail to keep them away from us but here is how I saw it. You are an older brother and Michael is an older brother. The both of you have been spending your entire existance looking after your flesh and blood... taking in all the suffering in the world to do so. If anyone could get Michael to understand the value of all that humanity has to offer it's you." A somewhat pleading expression slowly appeared on the younger hunter's features as Dean thought it over.

Castiel had stood there in silence taking in the entire conversation and needless to say he wasn't pleased. He hadn't admitted it outloud but he truly loved Dean with all of his being. There was no way he was going to let him surrender his body to his eldest brother all for the sake of love. Needless to say Castiel hated seeing Gabriel in his current state but if he had to choose between the happiness of his brother or the life of his lover than he would choose Dean everytime. A slightly concerned expression appeared on the angel's features when he saw that hesitation creeping on Dean's features. He was actually going to consider it. "Dean." Castiel uttered his name in a warning tone hoping to snap the elder hunter out of this moment of weakness.

Dean shifted his glance away from Sam and to the carpetted floor below him. The elder hunter recalled the expression in Michael's eyes when he had meet him in the last. Despite all the holy then thou attitude and the determination to forfil God's will deep down Dean saw the archangel in his heart of hearts he didn't want to kill Lucifer. His words echoed in his mind. " _You know my brother, I practically rasised him. I took care of him in a way most people could never understand and I still love him."_ Since he was young Dean had done the same with Sam. He looked after Sam all the time and gave up a promising future to be the older brother he needed to be.

There was no denying Dean would die for Sam and he had before. For his sake he would do anything and that desire was beginning to override his resolve. If he was going to share his meat suit he was going to do it under his own terms not on Michael's or anyone elses. "You know the risks Sammy. If I..."

Sam gulped down some more hesitation and nodded. He didn't like the idea of not having his brother by his side like before but he had unwielding faith in Dean. If this worked not only would they be able to stop the apocolypse but they would also gain the aid of a powerful ally. Dean then shifted his glance over toward Castiel who had this deflated expression on his features. The elder hunter wasn't thinking straight. He had allowed personal feelings to cloud his judgement and now he was going to lose him. In that moment he wanted to beat the living crap out of Dean but Castiel knew regardless of what he did the Winchester's minds were made up. "Cas, I'm sorry but if it's going to go do down it will go down on my terms. You tell your boss I'm ready to deal." Seconds after Dean stopped speaking Castiel took off with only a flutter of wings as a reply.

Sam and Dean were gambling hard and not just with their lives but with the fate of the world.

 **To be continued...**

 **Greetings my fellow SPN fans! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter for this random story of mine. I thought it would be interesting to explore the possiblities with Michael since we see very little of him in the show. Will Sam's plan to educate the Archangel pan out or will the whole thing blow up in their faces? I'd love to hear your thoughts and if you have any suggestions for shaninagans I'd love to hear those as well. I look forward to seeing where this adventure takes us. I'll see you all in chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fraticide, sororicide, complete and utter rebellion... all of these "vile sins" Castiel committed for the sake of the Winchesters seemed pointless now that Dean has moved to accept Michael. The lost angel of Thursday escaped to his private heaven to gather his thoughts and stablize his emotional state of mind. As Castiel sat alone within the tranquil grounds of the autistic man's heaven tears started to swell within his sapphire orbs. Needless to say Castiel didn't understand how Dean could forsake him like this. From the moment the Winchester brothers crossed paths with Castiel they had been declaring with absolute certainty that destiny could be changed and free will trumped everything. Now Castiel wasn't so sure that was true. In the end Dean had decided to say yes to the mighty archangel and ruler of heaven despite everything that they have done. While it was true the whole situation wasn't exactly playing out the way heaven had predicted it, the end result was the same. Michael would gain control of Dean's body and walk the Earth.

Reckless abandon allowed the Winchesters to triumph against all the odds before however this situation was unlike anything they had experienced before. The magnatude of strength nestled within the archangel was unfathomable given human understanding. The strength demonstrated by all the angels encountered thus far including Castiel himself only equated to a insignificant fraction of an archangel's reserves. With a snap of his finger Michael could destroy them all without breaking a sweat. Ultimately not much stood in Michael's way of forcing Dean into submission execept perhaps his own honor. Dean Winchester was one of the most bull headed and unrelenting humans Castiel had ever come across. However all it took was a slight moment of weakness for all that to come crashing down. The fate of the world rest in the hands of the will power of the Winchesters.

The relaxing atmosphere slowly dissipated the raging emotions with Castiel's grace. There was no denying that the angel had hesistations about the plan but the couldn't make the decision for Dean. He prayed that Dean would reconsider and Sam would give up this crazy notion that any of this would benefit Gabriel. Like with most of his prayers it appeared as though this one would go unanswered; big surprise. Regardless of the outcome Castiel wasn't going to simply walk away. He couldn't. Dean Winchester meant the world to him and he'd be damned if he allowed the man he loved suffer through any more heartache. The elder hunter had sacrificed everything and Castiel wasn't going to let Michael forget that either. If his presence could help maintain the strength of Dean's will then he'd stay for the rest of eternity.

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment before all his memories of the time he spent with Dean thus far flashed through his conscious mind. Although Dean seemed determined to shoulder this new strategy all on his own Castiel was equally determined to give him all his support. 'You will not go through this alone, Dean.' The fallen angel thought before pulling himself to his feet knowing the time to discuss the matter with Zachariah was drawing near. Deep down he wished there was some other way to make everyone happy but no avenues seemed open to exploration. Realizing that there was no other option Castiel too a deep breath and flew off to meet with the Seraph.

Locating the manager of heaven proved to be an easier task than Castiel had first anticipated. Given his streak of disobedience the Winchester's guardian figured Zachariah would have made efforts to ward himself against him. Reason had it that the former choose against such action as a show of confidence and with logical sense. Zachariah reported directly to Michael and until his task of aquiring his true vessel he was of value. Needless to say anyone who treatened a charge of an archangel would be obliterated.

Castiel touched down somewhere in the mountains where the headquarters of the God Squad resided when they weren't out on quests. Like most of the locations Zachariah showed up in the residence had been abanoned for quite some time. The structure was three stories high and had fallen into disrepair. Several of the impressive panels of the upper floors stain glass were cracked or missing entirely. The ironic nature of the house itself was that the roof somewhat resembled a "M" with two pointed sides and a concax center component. The stairway to the front enterence was overgrown with moss and ivy vegetation. Overall it was the kind of place that humans wouldn't venture into unless they were actively seeking the paranormal. Castiel gazed around the structure trying to determine where his angelic siblings were and then he noticed a secret door located under the staircase. Cautiously the fallen angel approached and turned the doornob to enter into the gathering place for Team Zachariah.

Once Castiel ventured deeper within the secret storage area he could hear three distinct voices one clearly belonging to the Seraph he sought out. The guards who had accompanied Zachariah spun around when they heard the approaching footsteps of Castiel. No one had been expected to show up and that put them on hightened alert. As Castiel's features became clear in the dim light of the meeting room an interested smirk appeared on the heavenly manager's features. "Castiel. Do you come bearing some good news or did you simply have a death wish you can't shake?" As he spoke the other angels moved to surround Castiel. If he had made a move to strike their commander it really would be the death of him.

Castiel slightly rose his hands to the sides to show he didn't come to fight but that guesture didn't disarm the soldiers surrounding Zachariah. The Winchester's guardian glanced around the room for a moment before returning his attention to the man he came to talk to. "I've come to discuss the case of Dean Winchester."

A slightly amused breath escaped Zachariah's being as he recalled all the incidents he had with the obstreperous Winchester. Without question having them as a charge was simply unbearable but a mission was a mission. "Look who became a human's pitiful attack angel. Try it Castiel but Dean Winchester shall say 'yes' to Michael one way or another."

For a moment Castiel was unsure what Zachariah was refering to and then he figured that even he didn't forsee the turn of events. Up until this point the Seraph had tried every trick in the book to get Dean to relent in his stubborn stance to resist heaven's general. Unknown to Castiel this meeting was secretly a ploy to rid the Winchesters of the interference of Zachariah and the God Squad for good. Castiel knew understood Zachariah's inference and let out a small sigh. "No, Zachariah. I haven't been called upon to hunt anyone down. I've come to tell you that Dean Winchester has come to accept his destiny and has agreed to accept Michael at last."

An overjoyed grin appeared on the balding angel's features when heard the best news he had heard since Michael agreed to give him a final chance to convince Dean to become his vessel. The day all angel kind had been waiting for was finally upon them and Zachariah couldn't have been more pleased. "Good, very good Castiel. Let us get our general and take down the Serpant."

The other angels surrounding the conversing angels backed off so the pair could retrieve Dean and get on with the summoning ritual. Before Zachariah could exit the room Castiel spoke up once again. "There are conditions..."

Zachariah narrowed his eyes slightly as he turned to once again face Castiel. Needless to say the balding angel wasn't pleased to hear that Dean's acceptance didn't come without strings attached. "Conditions? Who does he think he is?!" The angel began to shout. The victory wasn't the way anyone had hoped but a win was a win. Zachariah let out another breath as he calmed his wrath and then listened for an explaination. "What conditions?"

Castiel had been so overwhelmed with emotion he hadn't paid attention to the whole conversation. Based on what he knew about Dean he assumed there would be a list of individuals Michael had to guarentee would remain unharmed as long as he wore him. Considering the plan there was also the understanding that Michael had to agree to reliquish control whenever Dean requested it. "All will be revealed when we rendezvous with him." Zachariah lightly shook his head. Castiel may have fallen due to his disobedience but he was still the same old cryptic pain in the ass. Instead of arguing the point any further the heavenly manager just decided to see where that took him and allowed Castiel to take them to the agreed meeting place.

Nerves within the Winchester brothers were on overdrive while they waited the arrival of Castiel and Michael's intermediary Zachariah. Dean was enjoying his final beer as a human and as he drank he gazed over at Sam who still had a pensive expression on his features. Doubt was starting to creep into the younger hunter's mind and Dean knew he had to put a stop to that immediately. "Sammy if you have any concerns or reservations about this please speak up now."

A breath of disbelief escaped Sam's mouth as he looked over at his brother who as always was as calm as a cuccumber. Honestly he had no idea how he could be considering in a matter of moments he was going to be Michael's angel condom. Ultimately Sam knew he had no room to complain since it was his pushing that lead his elder brother down this path. If it wasn't for his desire to help Gabriel, Dean would have continued to say 'no' until hell froze over. "What about you? Dean, we are about to hand over the keys to the most powerful being we have ever known. The only thing standing in his way is your say so. Once he gains access what's to say he won't ignore your conditions and continue the apocalypse anyway?"

Dean took a final swig of his beverage and placed the empty glass on the entertainment table before walking over to Sam. He placed his hand on his shoulder and shot him a reassuring glance. "You, Sam. I have you and I know if things go sideways you won't stop until you make things right. I'll never give up the fight and you know that. No matter what."

Hearing Dean speak about him with such confidence and faith truly touched the younger hunter. For a long time his elder brother had saw him as just a pain in the ass and someone he had to constantly drag out of the fire. Now Dean was depending on his younger brother to return the favor if the situation called for it. Needless to say Sam wanted to live up to those expectations. Before he could utter a single word of reply a cold breeze flew through the motel room followed by the flapping of wings. The brothers spun around to see Castiel and Zachariah standing inches from the door. "See you found Chuckles, Cas." Dean commented.

Zachariah simply ignored the pet name the elder Winchester had developed for him and maintained his focus on the mission at hand. Like all their previous encounters his expression was serious as he went straight to business. "Castiel informed me you are finally ready. What's this I hear about there being conditions?" Once again the heavenly manager had to fight to keep his anger in check. The simple fact that this lowly human had the nerve to try to bargin his way through this infuratated the angel. A yes was all that was required but at this point he'd be willing to listen to anything if it meant he wouldn't be fired by the mighty archangel.

Dean crossed the room and picked up a piece of paper that had some names scribbled on it. He then took it in his hands and handed it to the bald angel before him. "Before Michael gets a piece of this sweet ass there are a few things he's got to agree to. These are the people's safety he needs to guaranteed before anything else." Zachariah carefully took the paper from the hunter's outstretched hand and studied the names. Included in that list were Bobby, Sam and Castiel. No real surprise considering those were the most important people in his life. A few other names appeared on the sheet but they were insigifiant in the eyes of the angel. Castiel blinked a few times when he gazed at the sheet and was surprised that his vessel's daughter's name was included among those Dean wanted to make sure we protected.

Although the condition was typical it was something that Zachariah could deal with. A few humans were no big deal and there was no denying Michael would respond accordingly. The only one who posed any real issue would be Sam. However, as long as he remained human that wouldn't be a problem either. Zachariah was beginning to think he was worrying for nothing if that was Dean's only condition. When he returned his gaze back upon the hunter he saw that there was more. "Secondly, if Michael is going to ride around in my body we have to share custody. No putting me in some dreamland. When I demand to take the wheel he needs to back off."

A laugh escaped Zachariah's throat when he heard the second condition. Seriously Dean Winchester had some nerve to order about an archangel. Needless to say Michael wasn't a push over and in a battle of wills the Seraph was certain he'd win everytime. Like with the first condition that was something both parties could work with even if it was inconvient to say the least. At this point Zachariah was done humoring Dean. He didn't care if he had to beat him into submission but this was going to happen now. "Fine, now if there isn't anything else..."

Dean simply stared at Zachariah with a stone face not willing to mention the third and final condition until he had called Michael down from heaven. A smirk appeared on the angel's features as he began to chant, "Zirdo...noco...abramg...nazpsda fgaosga..." After completing the words to summon the archangel a sense of relief came over the being. "He's coming." No two words crushed Castiel more. The angish in his eyes told the whole story. Without question he was afraid that he'd never be able to see Dean... his Dean ever again. Even if by some miracle that Michael honored the conditions laid out it would still be weird since he'd still be there in Dean's subconcious. The room began to vibrate as Michael grew closer to his vessel and the waiting witnesses of the event.

A smirk appeared on Dean's features when Zachariah's gaze fell away from him for a moment. The last thing he was going to do as himself was end the creature that had caused them so much misery. While Gabriel's jokes were attempts at teaching lessons, Zachariah's mojo had done a hell of a lot more and the Winchesters were going to get him back for the cramps, the removal of organs and everything else. "I forgot, one last thing..." Dean began to say. Zachariah slowly turned back around and gazed upon the hunter with a confused gaze. "Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you."

Zachariah couldn't believe what Dean was saying. He was treatening to hold out until the archangel killed one of his own. "What did you say?"

The vibrations within the room got stronger with each passing moment. There was no turning back now and Zachariah knew that either way things were not looking good for him. Either Dean would find a way to harm him or Michael himself would destroy him at the subatomic level for failing him a third time. Dean took a few steps closer to Zachariah while still looking rather smug given his position in all of this. "I said, before Michael gets to ride in my skin he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal."

Nerves began to rage within the balding angel as he heard confirmation of what Dean had intended. Castiel gazed over at his angelic brother when he heard a nervous chuckle escape his throat. The angel tried to maintain a calm composure but Dean could hear the concern laced within his voice. "You really think Michael's gonna go for that?" In all his time Zachariah had seen Michael do some terrible things so he knew he was certainly capable. Pushing Lucifer out of heaven was the brick that broke the door down. Without his little brother there to buffer his wrath, Michael had been free to do whatever he pleased which usually meant doing whatever he had to do in order to carry out his Father's will.

Dean drove home the point by saying with absolute assurance. "Who's more important to him now? You...or me?" He rose his eyebrow slightly to push Zachariah even further.

At this point the angel's fear and anger over Dean's smug attitude forced him to action. He closed the gap between them and grabbed Dean by the collar of his olive green jacket. "You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am? Who i'll be after I deliver you to Michael?"

Zachariah was trying despirately to maintain his sense of superiority over Dean. However no matter what he said Dean remained all the more compossed. Behind his green eyes the angel could feel that the hunter was secretly enjoying watching him squirm. "Expendable." Dean replied gruffly.

Another chuckle escaped the angel's throat as he listened to Dean try to be all high and mighty. There was no denying that Michael could very well kill him at any moment but Zachariah knew Michael better than any other low ranking angel could ever hope to. Despite his rough exterior and his close to dictatorship approach to ruling heaven the Archangel didn't take pleasure in killing his own kind. Unless they had displeased him in some way or had sinned against God Michael would just wave them off. "Michael's not gonna kill me."

The balding angel was certain of this fact but the expression on Dean's features told another story. This whole time even though the condition wouldn't be made by the archangel Dean remained steadfast. "Maybe not." Castiel looked somewhat surprised as Dean pulled out an angel blade from behind his back and prepared to use it against the Seraph angel before him. "But _**I**_ am!" Without a moment of hesitation Dean pulled the weapon up and rammed it up through Zachariah's skull to his surprise. A bright light shined through his eyes and mouth. A few seconds later Zachariah's grace exploded away and his body landed on the ground. Large char marks shaped in the form of wings crossed the floor surrounding him.

The moment Dean killed Zachariah the shaking of the room got more intense and there was a loud humming sound that was negatively affecting Sam who clammed his hands over his ears from the extreme pain of hearing it. Glass shattered all around them and a bright light started to flood in the area, enveloping Dean. Slowly the elder hunter turned toward the light and seemed to be completely mesmerized by it. Castiel watched as the joining process began and watched helplessly as Sam was forced into a ball on the bed to his left. The next thing he heard uttered was the magical word, "yes" leave Dean's throat.

The white light grew more concentrated around Dean as Michael finally decended from heaven. Moments later the entire room returned to it's normal state. The high pitched ringing had stopped and the light had disappeared. Sam slowly got to his feet with the help of Castiel and the pair gazed over at the form of the elder hunter. "Dean?" Sam questioned as he took a few steps toward his brother.

Michael flexed his fingers of his vessel and then slowly turned to face Sam and Castiel. Another painful twinge rang through the Winchester's guardian when he saw who was truly looking back at them. "Michael..."

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello again my fellow SPN fans. Thank you all for the favorites and following. It makes me happy to know that you have developed an interest in this story. I hope to continue to meet your expectations with all the future chapters. Michael has gained his vessel's body at last. Now the question is will Team Free Will be able to turn the archangel against his holy mission? You'll have to wait and find out in chapter three. As always if you have any suggestions for situations you'd like to see let me know. Please leave me a review so I know how I'm doing. I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oppressive and overwhelming became the very nature of the atmosphere surrounding Castiel and Sam Winchester in the advent of the Archangel Michael's arrival. Lucifer's rise from hell shared a similar sensation but not nearly as sufficating to the hunter. Needless to say the whole situation was jarring for the younger Winchester. He was gazing upon his elder brother's form but the individual residing within his meat suit wasn't Dean. Adjusting to that arrangement was going to take some time but it wasn't the first time he had to deal with Dean not truly being Dean before. Devistated didn't even begin to describe the state of mind of Castiel. If he was being completely honest the angel was terrified now that he was face to face with his eldest brother. Neither angel was within the boundaries of heaven but that didn't change their respected positions. Michael remained the commander of heaven's forces and Castiel was still a rebellious soldier who was responsible for the deaths of a number of their comrades. Without consequence or resistance the archangel could snuff out his existance with a snap of his fingers. The fact he hadn't already spoke to the personal nature of the mighty angel. Despite the vast effects of Lucifer's fall from heaven it appeared as though Michael remained the honorable brother Castiel had known.

Neither Sam or Castiel heard Michael personally agree to the conditions laid out by Dean but it appeared as though the Archangel was willing to allow the relationship between them to be ruled by them to some extent. To this point Dean had not resurfaced to assure his loved ones that he was unharmed by the unification process. From Castiel's earliest memories of the stoic angel he admitted Michael was never the most approachable of the archangels. Simply finding the starting point of a conversation would prove rather difficult. The fledging angels never witnessed a geniune smile appear on his features and they were never forunate enough to hear a burst of laughter. For a long period of time many wondered if Michael truly felt anything. With patience the fledgings including Castiel found their answer. Michael wasn't a heartless stone cold archangel. He was simply a private individual who only revealed his light hearted side when in the presence of his closest brothers particularly Lucifer. Needless to say the process to get the archangel to understand humanity was going to be like pulling teeth. Assuming of course Michael would be willing to persue the line of knowledge exploration in the first place.

Silence persisted within the motel room as the archangel took the opportunity to get accustomed to his new vessel. Unlike most angels who choose to walk among humans for any period of time Michael seemed unphased by the surroundings. That fact should have been unsurprising considering Michael had been around since the beginning and was present when God carried out his process of creation. Before the archangel could move to continue his exploration he noticed something amiss out of the corner of his eye. Slowly Michael shifted his glance from Castiel and Sam to the discarded vessel that once held Zachariah. Castiel observed his brother's response to the stimulus and saw what he expected; nothing. Regardless of the vast age difference between the celestial beings both had been raised to be soliders and death was a natural result of conflict. Understanding that was vital to maintaining ones sanity given the unnumerous holy battles over the course of existance. Although they were blood Michael didn't shed a single tear for the fallen Seraph. However for a moment Michael remained unmoving with his eyes closed as though he was offering up a silent prayer.

Even though Zachariah's grace had long since removed itself from physical existance Michael's thoughts remained unwavering. 'Your mission has been completed and now it's time for your essence to return to the unyielding flow of creation.' Without delay or hesistation Michael snapped open his eyes and with a snap of his fingers the body disappeared from sight only leaving behind the charred residue of his wings. For Castiel the actions of the archangel were within expectations but for Sam the whole thing seemed overly callous. Where was the respect for the dead? Sure to the angels the vessel was simply a tool but in the hunter's mind that body once belonged to a fellow human being who was ultimately someone's loved one. Although his soul had most likely been moved to heaven upon Zachariah's death Sam felt his body deserved more respect than an used paper towel.

Without any further distractions to avert Michael's attention he returned his focus on his rebellious younger brother and Sam Winchester. The commander of heaven gazed over the hunter and instantly took notice of the stiffness of his form. Unlike his elder brother Sam never had the opportunity to interact with Michael prior to these events. He hadn't known what to expect. Like with all living things angels also appeared to have their own unique personalities. Castiel was compassionate yet naive. Zachariah had been condescending, sharp witted, and sometimes cheerful. Oddly enough the heavenly manager responded to things in a very human way despite his clear dislike of them. Lucifer appeared the most dynamic switching between pure wrath and cruelty to humorous and remorseful. Michael understood the hunter's position and calmly approached the interaction which was bound to get confrontational. "What's troubling you, Sam Winchester?"

An almost indecteable twitch manifested momentarily when Michael's voice registered with the hunter's mind. The archangel hadn't adjusted the tone of Dean's voice all that much and to those who weren't close to the brothers wouldn't have been able to detect the difference. Hearing his full name come out of Dean's mouth didn't particularly cultivate an environment promoting unhidered speech. Castiel could clearly see the unease in Sam's being and being the guardian he was he extended his calm over the younger hunter through a simple touch. Instantly the supportive gesture registered with the younger male and he placed his own hand over Cas' to thank him before taking a deep breath to address Michael. "My brother, what have you done with Dean?"

Needless to say knowing Dean was safe was the upmost important thing for Sam to learn before pursuing the matter further. Witnessing that unwavering loyality Sam possessed in regards to Dean brought a sight warmth to Michael's being. The similarities of Winchester's bond and the one he once shared with Lucifer were unmistakable. No matter how dire the situation was or the extend of his own injuries Lucifer had a tendency of placing his concerns for Michael above anything else and visa versa. Michael also understood that the brothers had been burned before by angels and trusting another wouldn't come without time. "Nothing, Sam. Your beloved brother is right here." Innocently he raised his hand and gently tapped his left temple to emphasize his statement.

Quickly Michael's gaze shifted to Castiel as he could sense him coming up with his own retort. The archangel wasn't use to being questioned by anyone so it required a good deal of will power to keep himself from shouting. "A monster I am not, Castiel. Existing within such an orthodox state is overwhelming for him. Honestly brother, you should have done him the kindness of warning him properly about how intense absorbing all that knowledge would be."

Hearing the threatening talk of the archangel placed the hunter on alert. Instictfully Sam clinched a fist at his side as the emotions ran through his body. Before addressing the being before him he sent a slight puzzled expression back in Castiel's direction. Learning that Dean was forced to undergo another ordeal after being tortured in hell for over 30 years struck his companions hard. As that knowledge registered with Sam Michael could instantly see another wave of concern cross the hunter's gaze. "Will he..." Sam began to say before Michael rose his hand innocently.

Without shifting his glance away from Sam Michael could sense that Castiel hadn't particularly taken his accusation in stride. Clearly the emotional bond Dean and Castiel possessed went far beyond that of a guardian and a human charge. When Michael first noticed the changes within the younger angel he had wondered what exactly was different about the brothers that caused his rebellion. Now the answer was clear. Castiel loved Dean as strongly as Lucifer loved their Father. Devotion, loyality and connectivity were the glue that held Team Free Will together. All of these concepts proved interesting to the archangel but he knew exploring them would have to wait. A small but heavy sigh escaped Michael's throat as he once again tried to ease Sam's conscience. "Perfectly fine, Sam... better than he ever was before. You've my word." The hunter evaluated Michael's words for a brief moment and couldn't sense any falsehoods in his claim.

Taking someone at face value was only part of the equation and Michael could see it would ultimately take more before they'd willingly to trust him wholeheartedly. Over his existance Michael learned one important thing: patience is a virtune. He had waited thousands of years to aquire his true vessel and he'd wait however long it would took to achieve the end game. Sam no longer hesistated but Michael could see Castiel's wheels turning. Given their history Michael couldn't blame Castiel for reserving his support. All the archangels with the exception of Gabriel seemed to be gunning for things to end with the apocalypse. Having all that end now that Michael had his vessel seemed fishy to say the least. "Castiel, have I ever... **ever** lied to you?"

The prompt sparked Castiel's supressed feelings and memories from when he was a fledgling. Long before paradise had been lost to the angels everyday was filled with elation. Castiel had always been a curious youngester and on one of these occassions Castiel pulled himself away from Balthazar to observe his elder brothers; the archangels. He followed the feel of their collective grace to the garden where the eldest of God's children spent their time when they weren't consumed with their respective responsiblities. The young boy grinned with excitement as he sat back against the cool grass below him and simply watched. Deep down he couldn't wait until his own wings were fully developed so he could join his siblings in the air.

Effortlessly the archangels ruled the sky with their six massive wings. Although the process seemed trivial in their eyes Castiel was utterly impresses as he watched Lucifer show off some of his latest aerial maneuvers. Needless to say the whole thing became another contest since Gabriel hated to be shown up by his elder brother. Michael choose to remain neutral throughout the contest while Raphael was dragged into the middle of it like always. Castiel continued to grin from ear to ear as he remained silent throughout his entire vigil. Hours quickly passed and soon Castiel decided he should head back before his favorite siblings grew worried and began searching for him. As he was prepared to get to his feet he felt something hard strike his left wing. Quickly the young angel looked for the source and instantly found a palm size stone which hadn't previously been there. He blinked a few times and then turned around to see more of his siblings standing there with an expression Castiel didn't reconize until he was an adult. A look of contempt.

Efram and Jonah stood several feet away from Castiel gazing upon him with expressions he'd never witnessed before. Castiel hadn't interacted with the two much. At first he thought they had come to blame him for some cruel prank Balthazar had carried out. A good deal of the time it was Castiel who took the fall for his brother's tricks, which needless to say sucked when Gabriel wasn't around to defend him. Jonah gazed up at the sky and took a quick look at the archangels as they once again returned to their flight patterns. "You'll never be like our elder brothers, Castiel."

On various occassions Raphael had made similar remarks after he took the time to heal Castiel's injuries. Hearing it from someone closer to his age stung and it made him rather depressed to be reminded of that belief. No matter what he did or how hard he'd train he'd never be able to match the brilliance of any of the archangels. "What's more... your wings are hideous. I mean come on, black wings?! They are a sign of a monster, Castiel." To strengthen his point Efram threw another rock, this time striking Castiel's right wing.

A small whimper escaped his throat as he felt the impact on his developing wings. A few of his feathers were damaged by the collision which made Castiel lower his gaze in shame. Castiel had strived to take extra special care of his feathers after Gabriel himself had told him how much he liked them. Instead of crying, Castiel built up the will and forced back his tears. "They aren't..." He insisted. "Gabriel said so."

"Please... you really think Gabriel, the Archangel Gabriel gives a damn about your wings? He lied to you... took pity on you for heaven's sake." Jonah stated before he too threw a second rock.

Castiel flinched away as his brothers continued to hurl insults and rocks at him. Soon the racket below got the attention of the Archangels who were flying above the youngsters. Gabriel wanted to swoop down first but Michael simply eyed him before gracefully landing between Castiel and his attackers. Castiel blinked a few times as he found himself staring at Michael's six pure white wings. All the archangel had to do was narrow his eyes and Efram and Jonah took off in a hurry. Castiel wasn't sure what his eldest brother did but he could feel the fury in his grace. Before he turned around Michael calmed his grace just as quickly as he had escalated it's wrath. A slight sympathy appeared within his orbs as he saw the damaged plummage. "You're safe now, little one."

Without warning Castiel's will broke and he slowly started to sob in front of the mighty angel. He couldn't help but feel more pathetic. Instead of berate him for his weakness Michael lightly stroked the arch of Castiel's growing wings to offer up some kind of comfort. Quickly Castiel snapped his head up to meet Michael's gaze and was all the more confused. "You aren't repulsed by them?"

"Your wings? No of course not. They suit you Castiel." Michael stated in a calm voice.

"...because I'm a monster..." Castiel sobbed in reply.

A heavy sigh escaped Michael's throat when he heard the harsh words come out of the child's mouth. Kids could be cruel to each other and he hated that any of his siblings were that way. Slowly he bent down to Castiel's level and placed his hands on each of his shoulders. "No, Castiel. Your black wings are a sign of strength. When you're grown you'll understand. Believe not what others say. You are destined for great things, little brother."

That time in the garden seemed like eons ago but the words Michael spoke that day were the truth. Castiel started out as a lowly soldier but over time grew stronger. In a short period of time he took the reigns of his own garrison. Even after all his work with the Winchesters, God Himself thought Castiel was suited to be promoted to Seraph class. All this fortune was delivered upon a young angel with black wings. The more he pondered the question of the valinity of Michael's claims the more he began to think he was in fact telling the truth. What would his elder brother gain by lying to him now? Even though they weren't the closest of brothers Michael always seemed to want to do what was best for Castiel. "No, you've always spoken the truth."

All the while Michael and Castiel were feeling each other out Sam couldn't help but feel left out. That must be how Castiel felt when he and Dean would start laughing about some inside joke or discussed a case that was long before Castiel's time on Earth. Despite his unsure stance on their relationship Sam was determine to solidify the interconnected relationship he had with the archangel. In an attempt to not be rude, Sam cleared his throat to get the angel's attention. Like a charm both had dropped their conversation and turned their attention on him. "So, we good? No going off starting the apocalypse with Lucifer and all that?"

The calm atmosphere had once again grew somewhat more intense when Michael was reminded of his holy mission. At the end of the day Michael was responsible for stopping Lucifer from destroying humanity. That was his Father's will and the eldest angel wasn't going to forgo that task to satisfy the desires of one human. "Unless my hand is forced, I shall not begin the final battle. I cannot guarentee that Lucifer will play along when he learns I'm on Earth."

Sam had gotten that impression when they had their first run in with the Devil and when Gabriel discussed the situation between his elder brothers. The fighting had to stop one way or another. The younger hunter hoped that a non-violent apporach with short out the flames of conflict and once again restore peace between them. If worst came to worse he had no objection of trapping them both a ring of holy oil until they surrendered. "You agreed to try." Sam repeated.

"Sam." Michael forcibly spoke. Instantly the younger hunter felt a shiver go through his being sensing the superior position Michael was in. The archangel never liked to repeat himself and that message came across loud and clear. A rather pleased expression appeared on his features when he saw the slightly submissive appearance of his vessel's brother. The conversation ended with an non-verbal confirmation that Michael would indeed play the little game the Winchesters developed. The archangel would try to learn the value of humanity and in the process attempt to repair the rift the rebellion caused between himself and Lucifer.

Silence once again erupted between the three beings and before they knew what was happening a semi-bright blue light filled the room. Sam shielded his eyes and blinked when the light disappated. Castiel looked somewhat relieved when he realized that Michael had returned Dean to his full consciousness and was once again in control of his body. Dean took a few breaths and then exhaled still recovering from everything he had experienced. All could say was; "Holy crap."

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello again my fellow SPN Fans! Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had been slightly stuck about how to proceed with things after last chapter. It appears as though Michael is going to play along with Sam's plan but will that remain the case? You'll have to wait and see about that. I love the little flashback I included in this chapter. It shows a lighter side of Michael which we established isn't something he normally reveals to others. Hope you all enjoyed. Dean returns in our next chapter and I think I'll have the boys go on another hunt as well. As always suggestions for things are welcome. I love hearing your thoughts so keep those reviews coming. Thanks again for the support. See ya in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

Overwhelming and psychedelic described the sum of Dean Winchester's experience of becoming the vessel of the archangel Michael. Nothing had appeared to him in the same light it had when he was human. Minor details that normally went unseen by the human eye were now plain as day. Only after taking a few moments to calm his being could Dean truly appreciate the awe of the barrage of color infused energy released by living and inanimate objects alike. Without question it was the most beautiful thing that the hunter had witnessed in all his life. Despite all the darkness within the world creation was perfect and it was their responsiblity to protect it. With added prospective Dean certainly couldn't allow the world to burn at the hands of Lucifer or anyone else. In that moment of clarity the hunter began to understand the mindset of the archangel bunking within his being. As he was becoming accustomed to the various stimuli that were entering his senses Dean returned his attention to Sam and Castiel who were eying him with worry. Understandable considering the fact Dean had said next to nothing since he resurfaced and the whole plan hinged on the hunter being able to stand on his own against Michael if he choose to disregard the conditions for occupancy.

Before Dean could truly explain the situaion and detail the experience for Sam the elder hunter's attention was drawn to another supernatural vision. For a moment Dean chose to ignore the question-filled expressions on their features and took a peek behind the veil that constantly surrounded Castiel. For the first time since their encounter in the barn Dean was able to truly see his angel in all his glory. Breathtaking was the only way Dean could describe what Castiel kept hidden from their eyes. The elder hunter was mesmerized by the warm glow of Castiel's grace and his heart skipped a beat when his green orbs registered his angel's wings. Castiel once flashed his wings into phsyical existance to prove what he was but that moment failed to capture his wings' true magnificence. Even though Castiel had on numerous times questioned his own strength, the strength radiating off the pure black wings were undeniable. The younger hunter exchanged glances with their guardian when they noticed the softness in Dean's expressions. With almost every fiber in his being Sam wanted to know what his brother was experiencing. Never before had he seen his brother in such a state and it was unnerving to say the least. Dean wanted nothing more than to escape from the chaos around them and properly share his affections for Castiel. However, Sam knew better than to leave his brother in such a dangerous state of being. Carefully he reached out and tightly grasped his shoulder. "Dean, come back to Earth."

Instantly the psychedelic picture before the hunter vanished and the world around him returned to its normal visage. With each passing moment Dean began to feel more like himself and the tenseness of his body melted away. The questioned expression remained fixated on him and for once in his life Dean was lost for words. How could he clearly present all that he seen and felt to someone who had never experienced it themselves? Would Sam get overly concerned and start treating him with kid gloves if he attempted to describe the sensations flowing through him? Mentally Dean shook off those thoughts and simply whistled to signify how over the top the process truly was. Forunately the hunters had been through unbelievable things before so the meaning wasn't lost on Sam who simply let out a nervous breathy laugh. "Sam, a piece of advice... if you ever, EVER decide you wanna take on an angel choose not to be awake during the process. I just had over a billion of years worth of information rammed into my head."

Secretly Sam thought how interesting it would be to obtain that kind of knowledge. From when the Winchester brothers were younger Sam always had a fascination for learning. He truly enjoyed the process of going to school and getting taught all kinds of facts. Neither of them knew it back then but some of that stuff they thought would be useless actually saved their asses a few times. The process itself didn't exactly sound like fun. It was the equivalant of all the cram sessions ever carried out taking place over the course of an hour. Painful to say the least but it appeared as though his brother didn't come out much worse for ware. Dean was strong, much stronger than he gave himself credit for. He endured over 30 years of torture in hell and remained sane when all knowledge of the universe was forced into his noggin.

Physcially speaking Dean appeared to have come out of the unification process unharmed but Castiel still had concerns about the hunter's emotional state. Based upon his speech Castiel could assume a piece of Dean his Dean was still very much alive within the form before him. Castiel wasn't foolish enough to believe Dean wouldn't change during the process. After he himself became human Castiel understood the vast difference between human and angel existance. Humans were completely and utterly alone in their own worlds unless they invited someone to share their experience. Angels on the other hand were never truly alone unless they had fallen. Every sense was heightened and while that alone could make existance more interesting it was also served as a distraction for someone who hadn't experienced them before. The interconnectivity of the angel community was difficult to tune out and Castiel could only assume it would be worse for Dean considering the commander of all angel kind resided within him. While those physical changes would normalize over time Castiel couldn't help but worry about Dean's humanity. "Dean, how do you feel?"

Normally an individual would receieve a side-eyed glance for asking such a question but under the circumstances Dean understood the meaning. Angel's didn't possess a soul and normally they didn't feel much of anything. Most were created to simply obey the commands of a superior even if the orders were distasteful. Angels who attempted to feel anything were often re-educated through the most painful methods possible. Dean had seen the results of that when the God Squad attempted to return Castiel to the flock when he rebelled and chose to follow the Winchesters. If Michael wished for it there was no question it was within his powers to manipulate Dean however he wished. Given all the facts Dean understood that Castiel had concerns that Dean could have lost the one thing that made him the person he was; his humanity. The answer was harder to articulate than Dean had first imagined. How exactly was he suppose to feel? His body no longer his alone. Everything that he had known and felt were completely turned on its head. Despite all the changes he was far from panicked which clearly didn't make any sense. "I feel like I just experienced the worst acid trip imagable... totally thrown for a loop here, but freakishly calm!"

Intensity and emotion filled Dean's voice as he tried his hardest to make his companions understand the situation he found himself in. The atmosphere between the group slowly relaxed when both Castiel and Sam realized that was a very Dean like response. Another small breathful laugh escaped the younger hunter's throat as relief began to fill his being. Up to this point Michael appeared to be adhearing to his side of the deal. Clearly he had the opportunity and the ability to harm them both but he hadn't raised a finger in aggression. Castiel had also noticed that Michael's grace was incredibly calm something he hadn't seen within his brother since that time he saw him flying among his siblings in the garden. Dean also seemed to have maintained his free will which gave him the chance to regain control his body. At the least his emotional state was stable but that didn't provide Sam with the full picture. "Anything else feel different?"

Angels and Demon provided their vessels with enhanced senses and strength, that was common knowledge. Hearing Sam's question made Dean wonder what else was different about him since to this point he hadn't felt out of sorts. Slowly Dean's body was returning to a state of homeoeostasis and along with that return to "normalcy" the hunter began to observe other differences he hadn't initially. A strange tingling sensation was running through his body which made Dean instinctfully rub his hands across his skin. His green orbs began scanning his body for anything around him that would make him feel that way but nothing registered with his mind. Nothing was physically touching him and the atmophere around them hadn't changed which would indicate the presence of a ghost. Sam raised an eyebrow slightly when he watched his brother react like he was coming off a drug high. With a slightly annoyed expression plastered on his features Dean returned his attention to Sam. "For one thing...I feel like freaken ants are crawling under my skin!" No matter how hard he rubbed or scratched the sensation didn't cease which caused the brothers to look at Castiel.

Apparently Castiel wasn't the only one who failed to notify Dean about the various changes he would experience when the unification process concluded. How very much like Michael to blame Castiel for his shortcomings but not take responsiblity for his own. When it came to the paranormal and supernatural the Winchester's weren't surprised by much but knowing what was normal in an angel possession was not within their experience. Needless to say Castiel was growing somewhat concerned when he saw the intensity Dean was clawing at his flesh. Immediately he rushed over and grabbed his hand away trying to prevent him from causing harm to both himself and his brother. "Dean, what you are experiencing is Michael's grace permeating within your body."

Slowly the sensation became more tolerable and the urge to itch became less and less pressing. Dean's fingers began to relax and Castiel once again released his grasp, still eying Dean carefully. Needless to say that's not how Dean had expected angelic energy to feel but then again what was he expecting. Like everything else he figured he'd grow accustomed to it and not think anything of it the longer the two were paired. "Angel mojo, right so uh how does it work?" Dean had seen Castiel smite demons and heal the injured with a simple touch. How was it possible to carry out these tasks without anything else required? Then there was the case with Gabriel. The Trickster Archangel was able to do anything with a simple snap of his fingers. Were all angels essentially the same or like with humans did they have their own way of coming to the same result? "Does simply touching and desiring for something to happen... make it happen or can I simply snap my fingers... or what?" The last thing Dean wanted was to accidently hurt Sam. Power like Michael's was dangerous if it was used improperly.

Castiel wasn't sure what to tell Dean. Unlike with his fellow angels he never truly got to witness the archangels use their powers in battle. Archangels were created differenly even from one another and it was never the same process twice. Gabriel prefered to snap his fingers for most tasks while Michael choose a combination of phsyical manifestation and snapping depending on the difficulty of the task. Although their techniques varied there was little doubt that at the heart of it all angels manipulated their grace in the same way. "Archangels are different, Dean. Absolute beings with uncomprehensible strength. Over the centries each has developed their own methods of manifesting their abilties. Generally speaking the process remains the same; think and react."

Once again that was not the answer that Dean had expected. Although that didn't clue Dean on everything that Michael was capable of it was a start and would allow him to defend himself if the situation called upon it. Of course with that great power also came a great weakness, holy fire. Dean would have to be more observant to notice the presence of holy oil and wardings he never had to focus on before. Hearing the explaination got Dean rather curious and he decided to give it try before it was required of him in a life or death situation. Effortless Dean snapped his fingers as he thought about a nice cold refeshing beer. Instantanously a bottle appeared in the hunter's free right hand which put an amazed expression on his features. "Now THAT'S awesome."

As Sam watched his brother explore his new angelic powers he couldn't help but think back to the time when he was consumed with demon blood and had developed his psychic and demonic powers. Dean was horrified during that time and now Sam understood where his brother was coming from. Over and over again Castiel had stated how powerful archangels were and none was stronger than Michael. The brother's experienced a taste of Gabriel's powers a few months ago and now Sam realized his brother could now knock him out with a simple snap of his fingers or a light poke to the forehead. If that ever got out of control he didn't know if he'd stand much of a chance and that spooked the younger hunter. "Dean, you do know what they say. Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

After all this time the shoe was finally on the other foot and Sam was now lecturing Dean about the dangers of supernatural strength. The whole thing could be considered hypocrytical consider Sam didn't particularly listen to those same warnings when he headed down his dark path. Sam could sense the disapproval within his brother's gaze as considered the weight of the situation. Only God himself was stronger than Michael and Dean knew through the Archangel's memories that their father was no longer in heaven. No one would or could stand in their path if either or both decided to do something unthinkable. The only angel who ever went toe to toe with Michael and lived was Lucifer and if his current actions were any indication he wouldn't care enough to stop his brother. "Sammy, I won't let that happen. I'll die first before I let anything change me into something I'm not."

Needless to say that wasn't exactly a comforting thought. Dean had died once before and Sam could bearly function knowing his brother was suffering in hell. If he did anything else he was going to prevent that fate from landing on Dean again. The atmosphere around the group once again became rather stiffling. Before Sam could even ask another question he saw a slight uncomfortable expression written on his features. "I also feel... heavier. I know I'm not but I feel like something is pulling me backward."

"Michael's wings." Castiel stated in a matter of fact tone.

Upon hearing the reason behind his unbalance Dean looked like a kid in a candy store. Castiel lightly turned his head to the side unsure why the hunter was so excited. Sam shrugged. A look of disbelief appeared on the elder hunter's features. "Oh come on Sam! Wings, I have wings... I've always wondered what that would feel like. Can I try them out?"

The archangel couldn't help but be slightly amused to hear Dean rave about something that was common to all angels. Moments later the amusement turned to sadness when he heard the phantom voice of his younger brother echoing in his conciousness. Before he knew it he had thought back to those earlier days before Raphael and Gabriel were born. Back then it was only himself, Lucifer and God. As a fledgling Lucifer was quite the handful and needless to say he always wanted to be by Michael's side. God had always intended for Michael to be heaven's defender and from early on he had expected his son to be apt at combat. At first God wouldn't let his younger son get involved with such things and told him to focus his energy on creation.

On one of those days Lucifer sat in a field and watched as his brother practice his swordsmanship under the dark sky. If his Father wouldn't allow him to help his brother physically he'd show his support and love in another way. Carefully the young angel formed bright little lights in his palm and threw them into the sky, the first stars. With every addition the sky got brighter and brighter, chasing away the darkness around them. Michael stopped midstroke and gazed up at the sky to see what his little brother had done. Despite his young age his kid brother was a prodigy. "Better Mika?"

Slowly Michael crossed the field and broke a smile as he pulled his brother in close. "Thank you Luci, heaven's little light bringer." A joy filled the younger angel's being when he was praised for something he did. He then gazed up at his work and then flapped his growing wings. "Can we fly amongst them Michael?"

Michael lightly rubbed his brother's hair and smiled down at him. "Soon... your wings aren't developed enough yet... but soon, you and I will fly together amongst the stars. And then we will never be apart again."

Time continued on and Lucifer waited for the day when Michael would live up to his promise. If anything he was patient. He understood his brother had a lot to do but he couldn't help but pout. Truly the wait was agonizing. Lucifer wanted to explore. He wanted to see what great things his Father was creating and what new things Michael was learning. The young angel let out a sigh as he allowed himself to fall back against the grass and looked up at the night sky once more. He closed his eyes and heard his brother's voice repeat the words, "Soon, you and I will fly together."

Before Lucifer knew it his six white wings grew to their full size and he was beyond thrilled. He instantly took off to the same field where he knew Michael would be training to make him live up to his word. Instantly Michael grew aware of his brother's presence and put his sword away when he heard him excitedly shouting his name. "Michael, look... look my wings! They are full grown now. Can we try to fly together now? Pretty please Mika!" There it was that nickname and Lucifer knew that his big brother couldn't say no when he used that in conjunction with those puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, you win. Lets teach you how to fly, my little Luci."

Michael had ignored most of the conversation between the brothers and let out a small breath when he realized Dean wasn't going to drop it. The archangel 'pulled' Dean into their shared conscious space. Needless to say Dean was unnerved slightly when Michael appeared to him as the younger version of his father. Michael let out a small breath as he leaned up against one of the walls. "Very well Dean, but in exchange you need to let me drive your car."

For the elder hunter Baby was something he'd never let anyone touch, not even Sam who was the most one of the most previous individuals in his life. "If you so much as scatch her paint job I'll end you, we clear?"

"Perfectly."

With the reassurance that nothing would happen to his car Dean dropped the conversation and grinned over at Sam when he stopped daydreaming. "Michael agreed. Looks like we are making progress already."

Sam was just about to say something when his train of thought was broken when he heard Dean's cell phone ring. The brothers exchanged glances with one another. The call could only mean one thing, a case and instantly both brothers exchanged glances and had that 'lets kick some monster ass' looks on their features. Castiel couldn't help but feel uneasy knowing this whole thing could get Lucifer's attention and push them down a path none of them were prepared for.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello again my fellow SPN fans! Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter written. Life has just been so hectic lately I haven't had the time to enjoy the process. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think my favorite part is the flash back scene between the brothers. That was just a cute moment I couldn't help but throw that in. Dean is about to head out on his first case as an angel. what could possibly go wrong? Guess we will find out soon. As always thanks you for all the support and I hope you take a moment to leave me a review so i know how I'm doing. Suggestions of course are always welcome. Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya again in chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

Trepidation wrapped itself around Sam Winchester like a blanket on a cold winters day as he gazed over at his brother who was having an conversation with an unknown caller. The thoughts racing through the younger hunter's mind didn't allow for him to register the voices around him. Clearly Dean proved without a shadow of a doubt he could regain control of his body but that was within the calm of the motel room. What would happen if the brothers found themselves in the thick of it? Would the overwhelming strength of the archangel triumph over his brother's steadfast will? If Michael forced Dean into submission during such trying events would the archangel take advantage of the situation and disregard the conditions of their deal? Without preparation Sam knew with absolute certainty that he wouldn't stand a chance against the ancient celestial being even with Castiel by his side. The fear of such a case traveled throughout the younger hunter's being and soon became evident with a slight tremble of his right hand. Mentally Sam chastised himself for having such little faith in his brother when in contrast Dean's was unshakeable. Not wanting to alarm Castiel, Sam quickly formed a fist and squeezed it with his left hand before taking a few deep breaths. He needed to calm down. Being consumed with fear wouldn't help Dean. Through it all Dean was always so strong and now it was Sam's turn to be unyielding and dependable.

Off in the distance Dean had concluded his call and had thanked the individual for bringing the case to their attention. Quitely the elder hunter gathered all of his supplies and threw them in his duffle bag and made his way over to his brother who was still absorbed in his thoughts. Dean had noticed this growing hesitation within Sam ever since their last encounter with Gabriel. With every decision Sam seemed to be playing devil's advocate with himself. Dean could understand his brother's undecisiveness given the circumstances. Many unknowns still needed to be filled in and this would be the first case the brothers would work with an archangel riding shotgun. All the lore described Michael to be a thousand times worse than Dean in regard the shoot first ask questions later mentality. All evil was vanquished without a second thought and that drive was quite terrifying. Sam and Dean had witnessed that within their old man in the beginning when he was hunting down Azazel. Although the younger hunter was constantly buried in his own thoughts Dean usually was able to snap him out of it. A slight concern entered Dean's being when Sam didn't answer him after calling his name a few times. Carefully he reached out and took hold of his brother's shoulder and spoke louder, "Sammy!" The younger hunter spun around breathing rather fast as he came face to face with his elder brother. Dean narrowed his eyes slightly in concern as he could see that his younger brother was on pins and needles before he had even debriefed him on the situation they were walking into.

Moments after locking his focus on his brother's green orbs Sam slowly found himself grounded again. A more relaxed expression flashed on his features as he reached out and double tapped his brother's corresponding shoulder. "Sorry, must have spaced out for a second, I'm good honest." In all truth Sam's statement was an attempt to orally admit to himself things would be okay as much as they were an effort to assure Dean. The elder hunter simply took Sam at his word knowing that opening that can of worms wouldn't be the best thing for either of them right now. A monster was on the lose and as always it was their responsiblity to put the creature down before more innocent people got hurt. Instead of fretting something he couldn't control Sam shifted his attention to the mission at hand; the hunt. "That was Bobby just now right? He's working a difficult case?"

Bobby Singer without question was one of the most resourceful and successful hunters alive and the brothers understood if he called them in on a case things must be pretty serious. Needless to say today wasn't the first time that Sam had showed such unease and despite Sam's efforts to conceal that fact Dean could read him like a book. There was little he didn't know about his little brother. Sam was deflecting Dean's attention from his recent incident and attempted to refocus things on the case. A smart tactic but it wouldn't prevent Dean from keeping a close eye. Lightly the elder hunter nodded as he picked up the Impala's keys from the nightstand. "According to Bobby the east coast is experiencing a monster fest. In the last 48 hours he's seen a clusterfuck of werewolves, vamps and other monsters gathering. What's more there has been some strange deaths occuring around this sports facility located in the northern most edge of the garden state. Unless there's a monster convention I'd bet dounts to dounts this is our kind of thing."

The relation between the mysterious murders and the unusual gatherings didn't particularly click in the younger hunter's mind. Strength was established in numbers that was true but why? Why did these various groups that under normal circumstances wouldn't gather in such close proximity to one another come together? The math didn't add up. With predators gathering in such numbers they would quickly run out of food if they had intended to hunt humans. Not only that but it would draw in scores of hunters who would be more than pleased to wipe them from existance. What could be worth all the risk? Was it possible that these groups were gathering in support of Lucifer? He was after all once the ruler of hell and the creator of demon kind. If monsters were going to pick a side in the apocalyse they would choose the side of darkness. However, Castiel had once pointed out that Lucifer had no loyalities, not even to the demons he himself created. Once the fallen angel had recieved what he needed he would simply smite them out of some sick pleasure. The biggest question of them all was in regard to the correlation between the two events. To Sam's understanding Bobby hadn't gotten into detail about what was responsible for the mysterious deaths. Given the state of things the number of suspects was practically limitless and in all honesty the Winchesters couldn't rule out Angels either. Even though their commander was on the ground they had all seen some members of the God squad go rogue. "Sounds kinda serious. No wonder Bobby reached out to us." A slightly amused 'you're telling me' expression appeared on Dean's features as he pulled on his leather jacket in preparation to head out to rendevous with Bobby. Slowly Sam turned his gaze to meet the stare of their angelic guardian. "You up for this Cas?"

Castiel had made it clear to heaven he had no desire to support their efforts to jumpstart the apocalyse but he most certainly wasn't going to let his charges walk into a hornets nest alone. The guardian may have only been a fledgling that time long ago when Lucifer was cast out but he could recall how the mightest archangels' battles rattled heaven. Since that day Michael, the big brother everyone looked up to became colder, more distance and calculating. What would an all out battle with monsters bring out of the archangel? Ultimately someone had to be there to protect the humans if he did lose control. Furthermore he was unsure where Michael intensions truly were. In his experience his elder brother never lied to him but that didn't comfort the seraph enough. Rightousness could easily be flipped into something much darker with the right motivation. The world wasn't as black and white as the angels were made to believe. Free will did have a habit of making finding the right path more difficult and Michael himself was just exploring that in the first time after billions of years of existance. "Of course. We are in this fight together."

Despite the precarious situation the Winchesters found themselves in their existed an uunusual excitement in the air which Dean was absorbing. Killing Zachariah had only managed to drain some of the elder hunter's pent-up frustrations. For months heaven had put both of the brother's through hell and Dean really needed to induldge his instincts with this monster buffet. Without another word the elder hunter sliped out of the motel room and carefully packed the impala for the trip east. Regardless of all the concerns building up within the younger Winchester he knew there was no turning back now since their course had been set. He let out a small breath as walked over to the couch and retrieved his duffle. Once outside the structure Sam's heart began to race again when he had failed to catch a glimpse of his brother. The only evidence of him even being around the area recently was the popped trunk and his discarded supply bag. "Dean? Where are you?" Sam called out as he slowly approached the vehicle.

Castiel knew Dean wasn't careless especially when it came to Baby. He wouldn't simply leave her open like that, especially considering the arsonal the brothers carried with them. Slowly he glanced around the area and into the sky trying to locate any trace of Michael's grace. Dean's body may be warded against angels but there was no hiding that immense power that resided with the archangel. Unknown to them, Michael had decided to let Dean get his jollies out of the way and leant him the use of his wings as per their arrangement. The hunter was wooping and hollaring as he enjoyed the thrill of having the wind blow through his hair and experiencing the sense of freedom the flight allowed him. Despite the stick up their asses, Dean had to admit Angels had it nice or at least nicer then humans did. Sam quickly examined the perimeter and noted there wasn't a sign of a struggle which suggested Dean was safe. Perhaps he had gone on ahead which meant Sam would have to drive the distance because he knew they would need a car when they worked the case. Just as he was about to close the hatch he was startled when he discovered Dean standing eerily close. "Jesus Dean! Don't do that!" Sam exclaimed as he instictfully corrected the distance between them in an effort to reestablish his personal space bubble.

"Don't blasphemy Sam." The younger hunter was slightly taken back by the warning for it was uncharacteristic for his brother since Dean cursed all the time. During those times of extreme turmoil he would use every derogatory name in the book. As eye contact was established between the two beings Sam suddenly realized that it wasn't Dean that was staring back at him. Sometime after Dean had exited the room, Michael must had seen the opportunity to reclaim ownership of his vessel. At this rate Sam would die of a heart attack rather than being cut to ribbons by any monster. Truth be told he would never get use to conversing with the archangel no matter how long the arrangement continued.

A deep exhale escaped Sam's throat as he made an effort to calm himself before he made contact with the celestial being again. "Michael, seriously man you need to give me more warning before you do that." The archangel didn't completely understand what got Sam all bothered about the situation. Sure he was residing within his brother's meat suit but surely he had more faith than that. If Michael had wanted to harm either Sam or Castiel he would have done so already instead of playing along with the monkey dance.

"My apologizes Sam. I'll be more mindful of that moving forward." Sam didn't say anything in reply as he slammed down the trunk door and made his way to his usual seat on the passengers side. Castiel frowned slightly when he found himself stuck in the backset like some child. Without another word Michael turned on his heel and slid into the drivers side, lightly touching the wheel of the car. Sam took notice of the gentle expression on the archangel's face and lightly cocked his head in confusion. To his knowledge Michael had never touched a car before so it was only natural he'd be kind of mesmerized by the experience. Sam simply watched as Michael closed his eyes and allowed his hands to wander the wheel and the accompanying driving mechanisms. "Baby has been well taken care of." Michael finally commented as he opened his eyes again. Innocently the archangel shifted his gaze in Sam's direction and instantly noticed the confusion written on his features. "Inanimate objects carry with them the energy of those who have owned them. All I sense is the positive affections both your father and brother have instilled within her. Quite interesting getting a glimpse at the more nurturing side of humanity."

For a being said to be somewhat indifferent about humanity he sure seemed to hold some kind of passion regarding them. Sam carefully examined the features of the archangel as they quitely drove off to meet with Bobby. He couldn't help but wonder what Michael's experience had been like. What exactly happened in heaven to shape him into the being that he was today? Gabriel had spoken so highly of his family when they had trapped him in that ring of holy fire. Despite everything that had transpired, the holy messenger hadn't developed any malice toward them. Had Michael truly given up being the kind of big brother who would do anything to protect his siblings? These questions rolled around within Sam's mind but he simply couldn't bring himself to ask. All he could do is observe as Michael effortless drove the impala toward their destination.

Needless to say none of this went unnoticed by the archangel who hadn't even turned to catch the glance of either the Winchester beside him or his younger brother behind him. Of course Sam had questions. All humans had questions. Throughout his existance he had heard their pitful cries and desparate prayers for help. The thing that facinated Michael most was humanities inability to give up their faith in their God; their creator. He ignored them. He allowed for terrible things to happen. Despite it all they continued to worship and pray believing one day they would be heard. Humans were facinating to say the least but they still were incomprehensible to the archangel who was still jaded about the whole free will thing. All the while Castiel couldn't help but wonder what would be the role of heaven moving forward. Up until this point they had faught endlessly to get Michael his vessel and now that he had obtained it were they simply going to stand down. Angel kind was use to following orders but what orders would they be given. If Michael was truly on board with the restoring relations with Lucifer would the rest of heaven go along with it? While it was true most didn't stand a chance and wouldn't dare question Michael's commands; there was still the case of Raphael. Like Michael he was an archangel and he could persade his breathen to do things in ordance to his will. Had Michael considered that or was he simply unphased by the thought knowing he was the strongest and only God himself could defeat him?

Although this was the first time Michael had driven a motor vehicle it appeared as though he had been doing it all his life. That of course made sense when one thought about the connection the archangel held with Dean. The sharing of knowledge must have gone both ways. Michael shared his billions of years of knowledge while Dean provided Michael the tools necessary to function in modern society. Even though Michael's style of driving matched his elder brother Sam still found himself rather uncomfortable to be sitting next to the celestial being. It was akin to being in the house of an estranged aunt for the first time. You were expected to be on your best behavior and ask to do almost everything. The younger Winchester thought about putting in one of his brother's cassettes but he thought that there was the possiblity that the taste in music would somehow affend Michael. Lightly he bit his bottom lip, revealing his nervousness to even start an idle conversation. The typical questions seemed rather childish considering angels didn't feel like humans did, at least most didn't. Sam wasn't sure how to gauge Michael's expressions. Once again Michael could clearly sense the unrest within the hunter beside him. "Sam, you need not be afraid of me. Human beings were given the power of speech for a reason; so speak."

Not a single muscle grew tense but Sam could clearly hear it within Michael's tone that he was slightly annoyed by his behavior. Innocently he shifted his glance back toward Castiel who simply gestured with a neck turn and nod that he should try to develop some kind of relationship with his brother. Sam took a deep breath and exhaled in an attempt to chase away all his fears. 'Here goes nothing.' The younger hunter thought to himself before turning his gaze on the archangel. "What's it like in heaven?"

If Michael were a betting man he would have figured that would be one of the first questions a mortal would ask. Needless to say it was a safe question. There wasn't anything political about it and either side wasn't be forced to defend their beliefs on the matter. "Despite what you human's believe it's not all green fields and rainbows. For every individual the nature of heaven is unique. You see what you want to see which for most souls is the enviroment associated with their happiest memory. That's the human prospective." Michael paused for a moment and the expression on his features grew more sullen. "Long ago heaven was a paradise void of anguish but that time is long past. Heaven has grown into my own personal hell and is determined to destroy all that I am."

Needless to say both Sam and Castiel were speechless to hear the confession of the archangel. Clearly the responsiblity of leadership was a lonely place and was silently taking a toll on the first born. Since Lucifer's fall Castiel and others had noticed the changes within their big brothers but he never imagined the effects were this devistating. "All I've ever desired was the happiness of my younger brothers and sisters. I've done all I can to protect them and in return I see nothing but fear in their eyes. There was a time when the young fledglings clinged to my side and brought me little gifts revealing their love and admiration. Now whenever I enter a room its, 'It's big bad Michael who cast Lucifer fom heaven.' or 'It's big bad Michael who smited hundreds of our siblings for siding against heaven." Despite what they think I'm no monster. I never wanted to hurt my own flesh and blood... never. Just the notion of it makes me sick."

Michael could unleash the pure wrath of heaven against his enemies but it was abundantly clear that he was also a good son and a protective elder brother. Naturally those without power often fear those who possess it but it appears Michael's tendency to obey their Father's commands had left him alienated by his siblings. Clearly he missed those innocent days when he would be able to spend the endless hours flying in the sky with his closest siblings. When the four archangels were together they were truly happy. Michael can't even recall the last time he had even smiled let alone laughed. Sam could pick up on the sadness coursing through his speech. Despite being surrounded by family he didn't feel that connection. Sam also wondered if Michael disallowed it because deep down he still regretted not standing along side Lucifer that one time he asked him to. All the new details brought forth another burning question. What would the God squad do now? Clearly they were fearful of Michael but he was ultimately their general. "Now that you are on Earth are others going to flock to your side?"

For a brief moment Michael released one hand from the wheel and ran his hands across one set of ribs. The sigils that Castiel had carved into them hadn't been erased. Unless Michael had disclosed his location through another method it would be difficult for his soldiers to find him. "Thanks to Castiel, my wereabouts are kept from their knowledge. Won't stop them from looking. Most angels are unable to think for themselves and due to that they need guidance. In all of heaven there are only a hand of full of angels who could ever hope to find me sigils or not." Before the unease of the situation disrupted the young hunter's being Michael added another comment. "All that aside I promised I'd try to work things out with Lucifer and I intend to make the effort."

The apocalypse was divine prophecy and in Castiel's experience many took the word of God at face value. Michael was one of those who prior to these events wouldn't of dreamed of acting in a way that didn't line up with God's will. "The other angels may fall in line behind this notion but what of Raphael? Like you he's also been set on this path since it was fortold."

A rather intense expression appeared on Michael's features as he gazed up at the rearview mirror to meet Castiel's gaze. "If I have to I'll _make_ him see things my way. He cannot defy me any more than he can defy our Father. Lucifer is and always has been the only one who ever stood a chance in a one on one battle. Ultimately he will fall in line."

Sam could only imagine the kind of situation that would be. The younger hunter hoped he was wrong, but it sounded as though Michael would be willing to torture his own brother into submission. The cycle had to stop somewhere. "That's not how free will works. You can't demand that others act in the way you want them too. That's what a tyrant does, Michael. That's how you spark the flames of rebellion."

Michael carefully listened to Sam's words and instantly both of his companions saw the archangel's heart sink. Long ago he had made that very mistake and it lead to the worst day of his existance. Slowly those memories he tried despirately tried to surpress bubbled up to the surface. Not long after heaven's long fault battle against Amara the relationship between the Archangels slowly began to change. Lucifer had begun to change as the effects of the mark began to turn him from that loving brother to a tempermental whirlwind. The fights that broke out between Michael and Lucifer where mild at the start with some physical contact. What he remembered most was the heated verbal fights. Their voices bellowed across heaven and unknown to either of the eldest archangels all of that was slowly eatting away at Gabriel. Hours he would spend in his sanctuary, curled up in a tight ball with his hands over his ears trying to ignore the bitter words.

Overtime things only grew worse as the mark awakened the cruelty that lied deep within Lucifer's core. None of their younger siblings were harmed fortunately because Michael could always came running when he sensed the anxiety level increase over heaven. Instead of taking his frustrations out on the fledglings Lucifer often turned up the heat on Michael. The fights shook heaven but eventually both parties would break it off once the frustration subsided. If only things had stayed that way. Lucifer tried. He tried so hard to resist the burning desires filling his being from the mark. Eventually he just couldn't take it anymore and snapped. The first of the worst fights erupted and at this point Gabriel was the only one left who desired above all else for them to stop the fighting. Raphael had given up trying to stop them after the first hundred or so fights and their Father had stepped aside long before that. While they were in the heat of the moment Gabriel jumped between his two brothers and extended his hands creating a barrier with his own body. "STOP IT! PLEASE! Just stop!" Gabriel cried in despiration.

Lucifer glared at his kid brother and threatenly raised his blade. "Gabriel, move." He spat bitterly.

The holy messenger shook his head and remained steadfast in his resolve. The fighting had to end. He desperately shifted his glance in Michael's direction hoping he'd drop the matter himself. Usually it was Michael who was the bigger man and he walked away when Gabriel pleaded but this time the first born didn't flinch. A darkness Gabriel hadn't seen before was plastered on his elder brother's features that truly scared him. His legs could no longer support his body as he crashed down into a weeping puddle of grace and feathers. Both of his beloved brothers were lost to him. The love they all once had was nothing but a memory. They both simply left him there in his pathetic state to continue their battle up in the sky above them.

Gabriel retreated to the garden which was the the one place where the fighting hadn't reached yet. He tried to forget all that was happening around them and surround himself with positivity that came with his interactions with the fledglings. His peace didn't last forever. He blinked a few times when he heard the footsteps of his eldest brother approaching him. Slowly he looked up at him to see he was still in a rather pissy mood but at least the dark expression he had seen had vanished. "Gabriel, I'm only going to say this once. Pick a side. You are either with me or against me. Either way I won't stand for your interference. This is between myself and Lucifer and so help me if you get in my way again I will not show you mercy."

Fear ran through Gabriel's being when he heard his brothers ultimatum. Before he could respond his brother had taken off once again to handle some procedural matter the youngest archangel cared little for. There was no way he could pick sides. He loved his brothers all his brothers with everything he had. Gabriel wasn't like Raphael. He wouldn't and couldn't just slink to one side and call it a millennium. Slowly the holy messenger was running out of options and places to hide.

The fighting continued and things only got worse, more extreme. Gabriel just couldn't understand why their Father was allowing for this to happen. Why didn't he step in and punish them? Did he even care that his precious children were practically killing one another day in and day out? Clearly the answer was no and Gabriel finally broke. He tried to put up with it for the sake of the fledglings who looked up to him but he couldn't bear it any longer. Gabriel needed to get away and he knew exactly where he was going to go- Earth. The problem was his siblings would only follow him down and drag him back to heaven. He needed to find a way to escape them permantly and then the answer came to him. All he needed to do was fake his own death. Simple enough since he was apt at trickery, something Lucifer taught him to get his kicks.

That night Gabriel set everything up and quietly fled to Earth to become the Trickster everyone knew and loved. For Michael that day was the worst of all his existance. He had gone to check on his little brother after not seeing him come down for their family meal, which more or less consisted of them spread out around the kitchen. Gently Michael knocked on Gabriel's door and calmly called out. "Gabriel... I know things haven't been the best lately but please come on out of there." No response came from within the youngest archangels domain which again raised the red flags in Michael's mind. Carefully he opened the door and his heart felt like it was ripped from his being. On the ground the eldest discovered his brother's body unmoving. Slowly he scanned the area and found that his brother's once beautiful golden wings were a charged mess beside him. An angel blade was protruding from his heart which Michael knew all to well was an instant death. Tears slowly swelled up in his eyes as he slowly crossed the room and pulled his brother's body into his own. Gabriel was dead and it was his fault. He failed to be there for his kid brother when he needed him and now he was gone. Never before had Michael experienced such sadness. In his dispair the mighty archangel screamed out and his painful cries echoed throughout heaven and spilled over to the living world.

A slightly surprised expression appeared on Sam's features when he saw a rouge tear escape from his brother's eyes. "I'm sorry Gabriel... I'm so sorry." Michael muttered in an almost inaudiable whisper. Based on what Sam was witnessing perhaps Dean was right. Michael was beginning to understand and that gave the young Winchester hope.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello again my fellow SPN fans! I'd like to once again thank everyone for their continued support. I do hope that you are enjoying the adventure this story is taking us on. Five chapters in and I finally bring Gabriel into the mix. Don't worry our favorite Trickster will make an appearance fairly soon and oh boy will that be a shock for Michael. I really got into this chapter as I'm sure you could tell by the length. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. I'd really appreciate it. I look forward to seeing you all in chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nightfall quickly approached and enveloped the sanctuary that sheltered the Archangel Gabriel. Slowly the defeated Trickster walked through the halls of the abandoned residence that long ago belonged to his vessel. The squishing sound from his tennis shoes were a constant reminder of his failures to complete the deal with the Winchesters. The brothers weren't going to play ball and were going to resist to the bitter damn end. In a way Gabriel admired that determination for that was something he had lost eons ago when he fled from heaven. The last remaining drops of water from the sprinkler rolled off his form onto the floor as he continued his mindless quest for solitude. Unknowingly within his despair Gabriel's inner most turmoil began to manifest itself within the enviroment around him. What had the youngest of the archangels done to deserve such suffering? All he ever wanted was to make everyone happy. He adored his family without limitations and that love ultimately reflected back at him in the form of absolute hatred magnified. Everything that Gabriel seemed to care about got devowered by this unidenifiable curse. The warmth and light of his eldest brother Michael was snuffed out and replaced by a man of violence and coldness. The lighthearted nature of Lucifer was corrupted into absolute cruelty. Raphael's comforting aura became an oppressive typhoon that would crush anything within it's reach. Why had everything gone so wrong? Why had they all been ripped from paradise and placed in this unending hell?

Gabriel slowly lowered himself in his favorite red theater chair and wished with all his being it would swollow him whole. No matter where he escaped to the battles of his elder brothers seemed to follow. World after world and from one level of existance to another the war raged on. Deep down Gabriel wondered if either side even remotely recalled why the fighting had even started. What was so terrible that the brothers couldn't get past? Was it truly impossible for them to return to the way things were? While these questions rattled around Gabriel's brain flashes of memories of these ceaseless battles appeared within the environment. Recalling the sights and the sounds of those historical conflicts only made the heartache stronger. "Stop." Gabriel whispered. Heartfelt desires once again fell upon deaf ears as the images jumped from one fight to another. The archangel enjoyed marathoning through things like candy but reliving these memories in such a way was beyond painful. Quickly he slammed his eyes shut and clamped his hands over his ears hoping to drown out all the negativity. However like in heaven his efforts were futile considering these events were part of his memory and was within his mind which he believed was the only safe place left. The heavenly messenger was growing overwhelmed as the intensity of the memories magified with each passing moment. "Stop... please stop..." Gabriel whispered again as tears started to stream from his eyes.

The Trickster understood punishment and in no way did this treatment fit his crimes. Internally he couldn't help but laugh a little. Crimes? What crime did he commit beside love his family unconditionally? Leaving the fledglings behind to exist within this madness was his only regret but he knew that fate wasn't theirs to endure forever. For a long time that was indeed true. Lucifer had been thrown into the deepest pits of hell and locked in a cage. Things were far from perfect but none of the young angels had to experience what Gabriel had. He was almost sure that if any of them had experienced anything Michael would have ordered for them to be re-educated. Not a pleasant process but in the end none of them would remember any of it. Eventually the memory recall became too much and Gabriel once again snapped. "STOP IT!" A portion of his true voice escaped his throat and shattered mirrors and windows around the residence. The explosion of grace chased away his waking nightmares but left him no more stable emotionally speaking. Mentally he cursed himself for being such a coward. Gabriel was unable to stand up to his brothers and he didn't have the strength to end his suffering either. The lost archangel leaned back further in his chair and gazed up at the ceiling. "What... what would you have me do?" A slightly annoyed huff escaped his nostrills when he received the same reply; silence.

Time which was an alien concept to a celestial being continued to flow almost unnoticed by the Trickster as he remained silent within his living room. What cards did Gabriel have left to play? Was there anything that could deliver him salvation from this hell? A heavy sigh escaped his throat as he reluctantly picked himself up from his resting place. Crackling of glass echoed around the room as he made his way to the kitchen. He hadn't had a bite of chocolate since he left that abandoned factory. Slowly he opened the door and scanned over the selection which of course was nearly limitless. Gabriel had collected chocolate from around the world. However for the first time in a long while that wasn't what his golden eyes were fixated on. Carefully he reached out and grabbed a bottle of beer. When was it that he started stocking alcohol? Although it seemed out of character the answer wasn't a mystery. He hadn't done it to keep up appearances. Gabriel decided to start stocking alcohol because he knew Sam Winchester enjoyed a cold one every once in a while. From their first encounter Gabriel found himself rather attached to Sam. He couldn't explain the connection. At first he simply believed he cared for Sam Winchester because he was destined to be the vessel to his favorite big brother. That theory quickly got dispproven during his prank fest at the mystery spot. As Gabriel watched Sam try despirately to save Dean he began to understand the depth of his feelings. It wasn't a connection formed purely out of fascination. Gabriel was impressed with Sam's devotion, strong will and unlimited capacity for love.

Knowing that Sam Winchester was the vessel of his brother Lucifer didn't make the feelings for the younger hunter any easier. None of that would end well for either of them. The human's fate was sealed from the beginning. Why was he so drawn to him knowing what would happen? Why were such strong feelings present? Did God want to torment his youngest archangel further by having him lose love again? Gabriel had hoped with all his being that these feelings were completely unrequited and would eventually fade. However that wish wouldn't be granted. Instead his worst fears were confirmed that day he encountered the brothers in that abandoned factory. Through revealing his true nature to the Winchesters Gabriel saw the same strong love hidden under the surface of Sam's being. The hunter may not have been fully aware of it but there was no doubt that Sam wanted to do what he could to assist Gabriel. So like Sam. He put everyone else's problems above his own and needless to say Sam's were cosmic. Without another sound Gabriel twisted the cap off the bottle and began drinking before returning to his previous resting place. Drinking was an odd sensation for the archangel but to his relief it was enough to lull his senses which finally granted the Trickster some much needed rest.

Sleep didn't come natural to angels but over the span of time Gabriel had existed on the Earth he had trained his vessel to enjoy the process now and again. Only after allowing himself to experience this state of vunerablity several times did Gabriel understood why humans treasured their sleep. All of the stresses of the day flowed off of them and they would be allowed to experience true joy within their dreams. Early on he had visited some individual's private dreamscapes and found the whole thing fascinating. The youngest of the archangels wasnt' different than the humans he was suppose to look after. Usually during this recooperative slumber the archangel would travel back to heaven and create new adventures with his favorite fledglings. None of these dreams could ever come to pass but for Gabriel it was his chance to do everything he had hoped he could if heaven didn't literally turn into his personal hell. Their smiling faces and innocence helped recover his happy go lucky nature and once again filled his being with geniune happiness.

When Gabriel became aware of his dreamscape he was disheartened to learn he had not traveled to heaven. Instead the landscape was a mirror image of the town that he had called home when he wasn't traveling around delivering just deserts to the dicks he believed deserved it most. He gazed down at himself and realized that he wasn't wearing his typical apparel either. Instead of his moss green jacket and maroon button down Gabriel noticed he was wearing a brown and white plaid shirt. He rose an eyebrow slightly. There was no way he had plaid in his wardrobe. That afterall was the choice attire for the Winchesters. When he did give it more thought Gabriel concluded it didn't exactly look bad on him either. Not only was that off but the world around him didn't appear to be suffering from any post apocalyptic effects. Had the apocalypse not been faught? If it hadn't then what were both sides waiting for? Lucifer had already risen from hell and was already taking his sweet revenge on humanity through the horsemen.

Standing around wasn't going to give the archangel any real answers so he decided to explore the dream world his slumber had created. In a slight frustrated fashion he marched down the streets of the town not finding another soul around which again was somewhat unsual. Sure at the time of day many had turned in for the night but Gabriel had expected to find at least some drunken homeless man. A short time after he began his journey Gabriel found himself standing on a grass lawn looking directly at a small white church. The symbolizm wasn't lost on the holy messenger. He was usually drawn to churches whenever his Father had some decree to issue. Why now? Gabriel couldn't help but wonder. According to Raphael everything was progressing just as they should. The apocalypse was upon them and soon paradise would be restored. God's plan was about to come to it's natural conclusion. Gabriel let out a small breath as he started to take a few steps toward the building but was stopped when he heard a soft but strong voice call out, "Gabriel."

The youngest of the Archangels spun around to find a man standing before him that he hadn't seen before but at the same time felt all too familar. The individual in question was slightly taller than Gabriel, with short puffy brown hair and light blue eyes. Like the messenger he choose to wear simple attire with a white t-shirt that had short green sleeves and neck-line. On top of that he had a moss green pocketed jacket and slightly distressed blue jeans. A soft expression appeared on his features as the individual locked his gaze with Gabriel. The archangel blinked a few times and then his expression softened with shock. "Father?"

A light nod was the only reply that Chuck had given Gabriel for a moment before he slowly approached his rascal of a son. Internally Gabriel didn't know what to think. He was angry that God had vanished without a word to any of them but at the same time he was overjoyed to be within his company again after all this time. So many questions ran through the archangel's mind but before he could even ask, Chuck lightly placed his index finger against the youngest's lips. "Shhh my child. I know you have questions and in time I'll explain everything but not now."

Frustrations once again filled Gabriel's being as his Father once again deflected from what really mattered. The world as a whole was a complete mess and He hadn't raised a finger to do anything about it. Heaven itself was tearing itself apart and it appeared as though he didn't care. What could be so much more important to him now than stopping the apocalypse? Chuck simply reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Gabriel. The youngest archangel lowered his gaze upon the item and without question took it. He was about to open it when Chuck once again stopped him in his tracks. "Deliever this to Michael. As he is now he should be able to comprehend my meaning."

Lightly Gabriel shook his head in disbelief when his thoughts fell upon his eldest brother. How could a cold hearted tyrant possibly understand whatever message God had wanted him to deliver? Reluctantly the holy messeger pocketed the parchment and then frowned in reply. "Hope your happy." Gabriel stated bitterly. Chuck looked slightly hurt to hear the negativity within Gabriel's tone. During that time long ago Gabriel had always been a source of joy and it appeared as though that part of his nature was buried deep. The proud archangel tried so hard to fight back the emotions that were bubbling up within him but all of it came pouring out. "You show up _**now**_ without a care in the world? The bloody apocalypse is nigh and all your concerned with is what?! Some nonsensical message for Michael's eyes only? What about the rest of us? Do you even care?!"

Chuck felt all the rage and all the heartache within the messengers being. Truthfully he hated that he had caused his children so much pain but he knew it was neccessary. Eventually they would understand all of it had a purpose. Cruel as it may be there seemed to be no other process that would succeed as well. A deep breath escaped Chuck's throat as he came over and embraced his wayward son. Gabriel's whole being trembled as the emotions crashed about violently. Instictfully Chuck tightened his grip allowing his calming aura to envelope his distraught child. Slowly Gabriel began to relax when he felt the warmth and comfort he'd missed for so many billions of years. He didn't want to parted from this but he could feel his unconscious state begin to lift. "No... no don't leave me again." Gabriel began to plead.

Chuck pulled back slightly and glanced down at him with his usual prideful expression hidden within his blue orbs. A bright smile flashed cross his lips as he lightly tapped Gabriel on the shoulder. "I'm always watching Gabriel. I promise you when your work is done you'll see..." A bright light enveloped Chuck and Gabriel found himself being pulled back into reality. He faught to stay there for a few moments longer to no avail. Moments later he found himself opening his golden eyes to the sights of his living room. Once again he was alone with nothing more than the parchment for a reminder of the dream he had just been awaken from. Lightly Gabriel shook his head and then reluctantly pulled himself from his resting place to get a fresh set of clothes before he set out on his new mission.

Awkwardness filled the impala when Sam realized that he had touched a sensitive nerve for Michael. Bringing up heaven must have sparked some rather unpleasant memories that the archangel wanted to keep buried. The younger hunter completely understood that considering his own brother had several memories of that nature as well including his time in hell. A nearly inaudible 'sorry' escaped Sam's throat as he shifted his glance away from the celestial being and turned to gaze out the window beside him. Michael unconciously readjusted his grip on the steering wheel before him indicating that he too was feeling some unease after leaving the conversation on such a note. Sam Winchester may be a human but there was little doubt within the archangel that he noticed the slight changes in his body language when the conversation shifted to his younger brothers. Even Castiel who had little context to understand the situation could feel the discomfort within Michael's grace. Needless to say it was uncomfortable being forced to sit in such close proximity to the unstable holy force.

Silence once again echoed within the internal compartment of the vehicle as they continued to drive on to meet up with Bobby. While verbal communication seemed to come to a screeching hault the non-verbal cues were speaking volumes. Every now and again both of the angels noticed Sam uncomfortably adjusting in his seat. Michael hadn't said anything until roughly a half an hour passed as the movement was beginning to grow distracting. "Cease this childish behavior Samuel Winchester." Michael ordered trying his hardest to reign in his own frustrations. He had been sitting within the vehicle for hours without getting a chance to stretch his wings which was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

Mentally Sam cursed realizing all he had done was anger the archangel and he had seen what one could do without much effort. The hunter didn't dare meet Michael's gaze as he finally gave voice to his own situation. "I need the facilities. I've been holding it for roughly an hour..."

Michael lightly shook his head in disbelief. The hunter had been so afraid to anger the archangel that he hadn't informed him when he needed to carry out a basic function like that. Michael couldn't completely blame Sam either since the road they had taken seemed to be almost devoid of rest areas. The group pressed on for a few more miles before they finally came across a small rest spot to everyone's relief. Carefully Michael parked the impala and the hunter practically ran out to the cabin to relieve the building pressure. The stressed expressions on both Castiel's and Michael's features melted away the moment they stood up in the open lot. A slight headache struck Cas as he turned to Michael. "Heaven is growing concerned about your absence, Brother."

A slightly annoyed sigh escaped Michael's throat when he realized he needed to take a quick visit home before they could persue the case any futher. At the very least it would give Michael the opportunity to spread his mighty wings. In a flash the archangel was off just as Sam was returning from the structure with a few energy bars in hand. He rose an eyebrow when he noticed Dean wasn't with Castiel. "Where's Michael?"

"Heaven summoned him. He'll be back shortly." Castiel informed the hunter before leaning up against the Impala. Sam simply nodded as he too stood by the car looking rather deep in thought. He had heard Michael apologize to Gabriel and Sam was unsure if it was wise to inform the celestial being that the messenger was in fact alive. "Cas, you know Michael better than I do. Do you think we should tell him... about Gabriel I mean?"

Gabriel had gone through the trouble of faking his own death to escape from the conflicts of heaven. Cas remembered he was shocked to discover the youngest archangel was in fact alive. For him personally he was relieved because he remembered him to be the fun big brother who always had the back of the fledglings. He couldn't speak for the relationship between the archangels. What he knew all too well was that Michael, at least the Michael of now didn't stand disobedience. That crime also included deception. That being said it was clear that the belief Gabriel was dead was a sore spot for Michael. There was no telling if they would run into the Trickster again or when. "He deserves to know, Sam. How do you think Dean would react if someone kept him from knowing you were safe and sound?"

When Castiel put the situation into that context he completely understood the implications and decided on the right course. No matter what the state of their relationship was, Michael deserved to know his baby brother was alive. At the very least Sam hoped it would ease some of the pain that was eating away at the archangel. Before Sam could discuss the matter further the fluttering of wings echoed around them revealing none other then the Trickster angel himself. "Hello Sammich."

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello again my fellow SPN fans. Thanks for the new follows and favs. It really means a lot to me to see people are taking an interest in this story. As I promised Gabriel has finally made an appearance in this story. Things are only going to heat up now that the siblings are going to reunite after so long. We have a few mysteries on our hands. First how will the siblings react to each other and what exactly was the message Chuck had for Michael? All very exciting stuff. Anyhow I would like some feedback on how I'm doing. So please take a minute an leave a little review. Suggestions are also welcome. Time to go, I'll see you all in chapter seven. Thanks again. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disbelief filled the mind of the young Seraph as his gaze landed upon the figure belonging to the Trickster Archangel. During the whole ordeal within the abandoned factory Castiel had told himself that it wasn't possible that the creature before him could be his long lost brother Gabriel. The individual that the Winchesters had run into was a sharp divergence of the angel Castiel remembered Gabriel to be. Growing up Castiel recalled that Gabriel's grace was exceptionally warm and welcoming. The youngest of the archangels didn't take himself too seriously and never held his superiority over the heads of the younger angels. Gabriel had always told them when they were alone that they should just treat him like any other angel. The fledglings truly loved their elder brothers but the affections they held for Gabriel were unlike any other. Unbearable pain struck Castiel when his gaze witnessed the angst and coldness within the once cheerful archangel's features. What could have happened to Gabriel since that time in heaven? What force had the ability to corrupt the purity of the archangel's grace? If the unthinkable was true how much of the old Gabriel still resided within the human vessel?

Silence enveloped the group as Gabriel's focus shifted from Sam to Castiel. With a simple glance he could understand everything that was going through the Seraph's mind. Gabriel could imagine all the hurt the young angel was feeling. Feeling such betrayal was to be expected considering the fact that Gabriel had fled in such great haste. As an older brother it was his responsiblity to look after the fledglings that came after him. Without a second thought he abandoned them and left them to the mercy of the other three archangels who had long since discarded their nurturing dispositions. A somewhat softer expression appeared on his features as a geniune comfort entered the archangel's being when he was able to see his kid brother again. "Hello Castiel. Miss me?"

Words couldn't capture the vastness of the emotional typhoon raging within Castiel. Many of the feelings were so alien to the seraph that he couldn't even identify them. The young angel irrationaly thought if he blinked the whole thing would turn out to be nothing but a bittersweet illusion. Castiel wanted to believe with all his being that his beloved brother had finally returned and that soon things would return to the way they use to be. If anyone could restore the sanity within the maddness it was Gabriel. Another wave of angst struck the seraph as he recalled how things had fallen apart when Gabriel had abandoned heaven and the fledgings under his care. The sanctuary that had hidden them from the chaos had been destroyed and for the first time the fledglings discovered the natural state of heaven. Michael had established a stricter environment which didn't energize the cultivation of individuality. An unshakeable chain of command was established and Michael made sure every angel knew his or her place. Every angel was simply a soldier who was created to obey the orders of their betters. The slightest hint of betrayal or instance of emotion often led angel's to Naomi's lab where no one came out as they entered save the archangels themselves. Oppressive as the enviroment was there was no denying that stablitity had been created within heaven.

Although Castiel found himself wanting to demand some kind of explaination from the archangel, he simply glanced back at his elder brother with a soft expression. His Gabriel or not didn't particularly matter at this point. Simply believing some part of him existed somewhere within that vessel was enough to comfort Castiel. "Hello Gabriel." The seraph replied with his usual gruff voice. Before either Castiel or Sam opened their mouths to continue their communications with the Trickster they innocently scanned the area to see if they were still where Michael had left them. As far as their senses could tell they hadn't entered another pocket dimension which was a start. That of course left the members of Team Free Will curious. If Gabriel hadn't come to mess with them why exactly did he choose now to appear before them? Was he going to once again try to persuade the Winchesters to follow their predetermined path? Castiel slightly narrowed his gaze when he broke the silence between them again. "Why have you come here, brother?"

Internally Gabriel frowned slightly when he heard the seriousness within Castiel's voice. Clearly Gabriel's little Castiel had grown up and no longer was that fledgling that chased him all over heaven. Instead of playfully and innocently calling out to his elder brother the seraph was all business and somewhat stuffy like Raphael had become. Gabriel easily could have replied with the same level of blandness but that just wasn't how he operated. A very Gabriel like shrug with facial expressions and all was Castiel's only reply. Needless to say that answer was far from helpful and left Castiel somewhat frustrated. Why did his elder brother's always have to be so secretive? Sam lightly rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest giving the archangel one of his signature really expressions. A sigh escaped Gabriel's throat when he finally gave in and spoke a half truth instead of revealing the true reason for his visit. "After our little adventure in that warehouse I found myself rather bored and wanted to see what my favorite knuckleheads were up to."

Before venturing out on this latest case Sam couldn't help but think that Gabriel had something to do with events in the isolated town. There were clear signs of his usual operating procedures sprinkled within the details. While that was a curious fact Sam figured that Gabriel wouldn't draw too much attention to himself now that his true identity was known. Surely the God Squad wouldn't ignore a sudden pop up of holy fire on the Earth. Lucifer being free created an all hands on deck situation and everyone was on high alert. Too big of a splash would bring the Winchesters running and that would also ruin the fun. "Honestly I was hoping you had changed your mind about assisting with pulling the plug on the apacalypse effort." Sam stated honestly.

Once again Gabriel let out a defeated sigh and lightly shook his head in disbelief. No matter how many times he tried to ram the truth into Sam's skull he never seemed to learn. He persisted through it all with this mentality that simply believing that the impossible was possible would somehow make it come true. A wonderful notion for the naive but it was completely foolhardy. "Sam...Sammy how many ways can I say this? No matter what you do or how hard you wish the apocalypse _will_ happen. Believe me I hear ya."

The heaviness returned to Sam's being when he once again heard that defeatest attitude within Gabriel's tone. He had convinced himself that there was no other path and had subscribed to the YOLO philosophy. The Trickster would continue to party until there was no where else to have his fun. Clearly he was prepared to go out with a bang just like the universe began. The young hunter was about to argue with Gabriel over the notion again when the archangel rose an eyebrow and quickly scanned the area. "That dick brother of yours... where is he at? Off ganking some monster without his baby brother again?"

Hesitation flashed across Sam's features when he heard Gabriel's inquiry. Both Castiel and Sam wanted to avoid the whole Michael/Dean conversation if they could help it. The young hunter knew all too well what Gabriel thought about his eldest brother. While it was true that he once loved him dearly it was also true that Gabriel wasn't the biggest fan of his actions. He was the only angel who he had meet aside Cas who wasn't Team Michael. What would Gabriel do if he found out the truth? Sam worried that he would do something reckless and needlessly get himself hurt. Even though Michael had restrained himself thus far there was no telling what the mighty archangel would do either. Before Sam could provide a fabricated story for why Dean wasn't with them Castiel spilled the beans. "Dean is currently in heaven."

Sam quickly turned to Castiel and gave him a what gives look. Clearly the brothers had to work with Cas when it came to telling little white lies to achieve an end. Needless to say Castiel didn't completely understand Sam's reaction. In his experience honesty was the best policy even if it was something you didn't want to hear. A somewhat perplexed expression appeared on Gabriel's features for a moment as he thought about what Cas had stated. Given the stakes heaven wouldn't allow for Dean to die. A light blub instantly went off in the archangel's mind when he put two and two together. Another sarcastic whistle passed through his lip to indicate his disbelief. "The idiot actually consented, huh? Seems I misjudged you both. That certainly speeds up the time table a bit."

Even though Lucifer hadn't aquired his true vessel it would be considered a moot point. The ultimate forces of light and darkness were walking the Earth. Gabriel was sure Michael had maxed out his patience by now. The leader of the Holy Host wouldn't waste too much more time waiting for the final battle. If Lucifer wouldn't come to him, he would take the fight to the devil. Again Sam looked somewhat annoyed that Gabriel had jumped to the wrong conclusion. There was no way he'd know the whole thing was done because of him. Of course he wouldn't think any other way. He grinded his teeth slightly before he tried once more to get through to him. "No Gabriel it's not..." The young hunter began to say before he heard the echo of wings once again.

Angels seriously had a lousy sense of timing. Sam let out a small breath when he gazed over Gabriel's shoulder and caught sight of his brother's body. With one look at his eyes he could tell that Michael still had control over the vessel. The young hunter wasn't sure if that was good or bad news. The only thing he was sure of at this moment was that crap was finally going to hit the fan. The estranged siblings had once again come face to face with one another after countless years apart. "Gabriel..."

A rather serious expression appeared on Gabriel's features as he slowly turned to make eye contact with Michael. Tension quickly grew within the general vacinity of the guardians of heaven. Considering what he had experienced earlier Sam expected a slightly more emotional response from Michael. Gabriel on the other hand fell back to his snarky attitude when he replied, "Michael nice to see you."

The elder archangel narrowed his eyes slightly as he began to fold his arms demonstrating his annoyance. Standing before him was his baby brother who had been lead to believe for the longest time was dead. Michael couldn't help but feel betrayed again. "It was nice of you to inform me you weren't dead, Gabriel."

Unlike Sam Gabriel had expected this exact reaction. Michael was angry and with good reason. Gabriel had ditched heaven and had decieved them all this whole time. Given everything that transpired the holy messenger felt his actions were justified and didn't think he owed Michael an explaination. Instead he replied with his usual sharp tone. "Guess the memo got lost in the mail. Can't trust messengers these days, huh?"

The hunter innocently shifted his glance over toward Castiel and was surprised to see fear on his features for the first time since he had known him. No one could blame him considering two archangels were staring each other down with emotions running very high. The air seemed to be charged with grace as the two brothers continued their verbal assult on one another. A deeply disappointed expression appeared on Michael's features when he had tried to get some kind of explaination from his baby brother. "Do you have any idea how your stunt affected heaven?"

Gabriel let out a slightly amused laugh when he heard the hypocrisy laced within his voice. Once again Michael was shifting blame when most of this was clearly on his plate. "How my actions affected heaven?! Look whose talking! Do you have any idea how _ **your**_ actions affected everyone around you? DO YOU?!" Michael looked rather defensive after hearing the implication that he did more damage to heaven than good. How dare Gabriel suggest he hadn't done his best? Before he could argue his point further the younger archangel continued. "The battles you waged with Lucifer rattled the very fabric heaven was built on. Your voices boomed across our home and the air was filled with electrified grace. The fledglings were terrified. Thankfully I dabbled in trickery even then because that was the only thing protecting them. All the while **I** took the full brunt of your ceaseless war. Day in day out I was forced to sit back and watch as the brothers I loved tear at each others throat. I couldn't bare it!"

Of course Gabriel choose to make him the bad guy in all of this. In Michael's own mind he had done everything he had to in order to protect the rest of his siblings. There was no toning down the battles with Lucifer since he was as powerful as himself. Two forces like that crashing together was nearly impossible to mask. Hearing that his efforts caused such harm only struck Michael deeper but he stood by his actions. "Faking your death, Gabriel... was that neccessary? We all mourned you. If anything that..." Michael wanted to admit that the loss had affected him more than anything Lucifer had done but he couldn't. He had to maintain that strong exterior despite it being nothing but a farce.

"I did what I had to do!" Gabriel insisted before letting out another breath. "I'm not proud of it but I had no choice. If I hadn't you would have dragged me back to heaven. You would force me to bow and pledge allegiance to you or face an eternity locked in a prison cell." The elder archangel was floored to hear what his brother believed would be his course of action. Despite all of his defiance he would never subjugate his baby brother in such a matter. When had the depth of his affections for his siblings been lost to them? Gabriel's words cut Michael deeper than any blade and it became rather clear in his facial expressions.

Only Dean could truly comprehend the depth of Michael's emotions in that moment but even to Sam the arguement did seem unfair. Experience had told the young hunter that his brother would do whatever he had to in order to protect him even if it meant lying to him. Sure the situation with the angels was a bit more drastic but the principal remained the same. From what Sam had been able to interperate thus far Michael truly did have rightous intensions in mind when he responded to the threat to his home. In his opinion Gabriel was being slightly unfair with his allogations but Sam couldn't blame him either.

The holy messenger let out another breath and then shifted his glance away from Michael. "My existance on Earth wasn't perfect but at least I've found some resemblence of home with the Pagans. They bicker a good deal of the time but at the end of the day we all get drunk silly and move on. I've been happy here, truly happy..."

Both Michael and Castiel were slightly surprised to hear that confession but at the same time it was a relief. Gabriel had experienced so much heartache it was good to hear he had found some kind of warmth again. The positive mood quickly disappated again when the defeatest attitude returned to Gabriel's voice. "Just get it over with already. Unleash the damn apocalypse and finish it."

Again it was clear that Gabriel didn't understand Michael and his true feelings. Despite all his 'I'm a good son' talk Michael didn't want any of this. He didn't want to be at odds with Lucifer and he certainly didn't want to kill him. He simply couldn't. That would leave a hole that could never be filled and without question it would destroy him too. Michael had yet to confirm this but he suspected Lucifer felt similarly. Another sigh escaped the trickster's throat when he reached into his pocket and pulled out the parchment their Father had given him. "Regardless, my positon hasn't changed. I'm not on either side and that is how it's going to stay. Father told me to give this to you... don't know what it's about and honestly I don't care."

Without much warning Garbriel effortlessly flicked the message in his brother's direction before turning his attention back at Sam. All the frustration that had built up around him seemed to disappear as he playfully stated, "Sammy if you need to get away for a while to have a little fun or whatever...call me." Sam could feel his heart nearly pound right out of his chest. The angel he had fallen for had practically left him an open invitation for a date. A slight hint of color appeared on his cheeks which caused Gabriel to smirk proudly. Before leaving again he winked at his hunter and was off before Michael could even talk his brother down.

Once again the siblings were seperated by a complete misunderstanding and Michael wasn't sure he could repair the damage already done. Ultimately that left the mighty archangel with a massive moral issue. Should he press forward with the apocalypse or should he adhere to the promise he made to the Winchesters? Did the wellbeing of the one outway the needs of the many? Michael's green orbs landed on the parchment before him and he appeared to be in deep thought. This innocent looking item may hold the answers he was despirately looking for and would determine his course.

Sam let out another breath as he gazed over at Michael and wondered what was going through his head. His reality had been completely turned on its head and that made the whole situation more complicated. Family meant the world to the Winchesters and experience told them doing what's right for them may not be what's best for the world. After hearing more of Gabriel's perspective Sam wondered if he did the right thing. For the first time Sam understand how Dean felt when he believed the weight of the world was on his shoulders alone. The hunter closed his eyes and thought a silent prayer, 'We need a miracle...'

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello again my fellow SPN fans. First I wanna welcome the new followers of this story. I do hope you continue to enjoy where this journey takes us. I don't know about you but I think things got pretty heated in this chapter. I really got into the exchange between Gabriel and Michael. I also couldn't help but include that little Sabriel moment. Honestly the two of them are so cute together. I may include more of that down the road but I don't know if it's going to be that kind of story. Let me know what you think. Again I thank you all for your continued support. Receiving all the follows/favorites really pushes me to write more. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Celestial beings such as the archangels had no use for emotions much like their demon counterparts. It appeared as though Michael was beginning to be burdened by the human condition. Aftershocks resulting from the sudden reunion between the eldest archangel and the wayward Trickster radiated around the younger hunter and Castiel. Pure torment colored Michael's expression as he continued to process the reality shattering factoids. Gabriel was physically alive and well however emotionally speaking he was scarred beyond recongition. Witnessing the anguish on his baby brother's features tore away more of the kindness within the mighty archangel's being. How could he have let this happen? All this time Michael thought he was doing his best and that all his actions would create a heaven that their Father would be proud to return to one day. Why did everything he do create such disastrous results? Stepping back allowed the archangel to gain a whole new perspective and needless to say he didn't like what he saw. Instead of protecting his brothers and sisters Michael had effectively shattered their spirits. All hints of individuality were snuffed out on his order to prevent another Lucifer like rebellion. Slowly over the thousands of years heaven began to mirror the core of the powerful archangel. The landscape transformed from a lush tranquil paradise into a frozen tundra where orders were absolute. Upon witnessing the transformation of his younger brothers Michael was beginning to be convinced that heaven would never return to it's former state. One thing was certain however. The status quo needed to be disrupted for the betterment of all.

Innocently Michael shifted his glance over toward Castiel to find the same unmistakable heartache buried behind his blue orbs. Only recently did Michael truly see with his own eyes the deplorable condition his family found themselves in. Castiel had been struggling with the very same questions Michael had been for much longer. The questions within Michael's mind were brushed aside as another powerful memory of the past took priority within his conciousness. Michael found himself relaxing within the archangel's favorite garden in heaven. The mighty archangel was sitting against a magificant cherry tree in full bloom with Lucifer lying down with his head resting upon his lap. Raphael stood feet behind him leaning up against the trunk of the tree while Gabriel innocently sat spread out across from his elder brothers with a great smile on his features. These days were the ones Michael missed the most. The days before Lucifer became corrupted by the Mark and the four of them were in harmony. A calmness appeared on the morning star's features as his elder brother gently stroked his golden locks. Innocently Lucifer leaned his head back a little further and gazed up at Michael. "So, brother what did you do today?"

Without danger facing heaven the four archangels found themselves looking for different ways to keep themselves occupied while Father continued his work with creation. Out of the four Michael always felt his 'adventures' were far from interesting since he was still tasked with maintaining the safety of heaven. "Nothing overly exciting. Just kept watch like always." A small sigh escaped Lucifer's throat when he heard the usual response from his beloved elder brother. Sometimes he wished Michael would take chances and do something impulsive instead of constantly doing what Father told him to do. Michael sensed what his brother was thinking but choose to ignore it. If only he knew those very things would cause a rift one day which they could never overcome. Instead he looked down at his brother with an interested expression. "And you my dear Luci?"

A grin appeared on Lucifer's features when he finally got reveal his exciting news. Since he was created their Father had him focus on his ability to create and bring light into existance. While the second born didn't object to that at first overtime he desired to be more like Michael as his admiration grew. Like the spoiled child he was he attempted to sway their Father into changing his mind by hitting Him with a barrage of pleas. "Well... I had my first training session with Major. It was so exciting getting to pick up a blade for the first time. You know what he said?" The light bringer paused for a moment waiting for someone to reply. When no one guessed he grinned with more enthusiasm. "He said I'm a natural! Better be careful brother, I may get to be better then you someday."

A slightly doubtful expression appeared on the eldest features when he reached around and began to stroke Lucifer's ticklish spot, causing the second born to swirm about above him. His large white wings flapping about like a fish out of water. The younger siblings simply smiled as they watched the playful antics of their elder brothers. Truly it was a sight to see. The strongest angels in heaven were reduced to children as they enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere under the Sakura tree. After Lucifer surrendered Gabriel then spoke up about his adventure. "While you guys were hitting the books I got to watch some of our siblings being born. There is this one fledgling who's quite the handful let me tell you. Already he's trying to escape from the nest and Zachariah is practically pulling his feathers out due to the stress of dealing with him. This kid... he'll be great I guarentee it."

A rather interested expression appeared on Lucifer's features when he heard Gabriel's praises of this young angel. Clearly this fledgling was a free spirit who seemed to possess the same level of awareness as his elder brothers. From the sounds of it this young angel would one day be a rebel much like himself which made it all the more interesting. "Oh, you don't say? Does this fledgling have a name?" Lucifer asked with curiousity.

"Castiel... his name is Castiel." Gabriel replied. The youngest of the archangel's watched as the second born turned over on his side and once again closed his eyes to embrace a state of total calm.

"Castiel huh, I'll have to remember that." Lucifer stated innocently before he drifted off all the while maintaining a comfortable position on his elder brother's form. Michael lightly shook his head as he returned to his gentle strokes.

Raphael rose an eyebrow as he finally turned his attention to Michael. The angelic healer had actually had been awaiting an opportunity to examine Lucifer all day. Much like their fledgling counterparts Lucifer despised check ups. Despite all his power and knowledge Lucifer truly could act like a child when he wanted to and Raphael blamed their Father for that. God had always pampered Lucifer, giving into him when he started throwing temper tamtrums about various things. An envious position for sure. Lucifer had the strongest being in creation wrapped around his finger and he knew it. Ultimately it was Lucifer's fault all the fledglings avoided Raphael like the plague. Apparently he had been painted as a mean doctor with a terrible bedside manner. Of course that was taken out of context. Raphael simply hated it when his siblings, older and younger were reckless and injured themselves unneccessarily. Before the healer could move to carry out his duty Michael lightly shook his reply to the unspoken question. A 'what gives' expression flashed on Raphael's features before Michael smiled down at Lucifer again. "Let him rest Raphael. I'll drag him in myself but right now let him dream a while."

Through Dean's memories Michael had come to see how aware Castiel had become and how very right Gabriel was about their younger brother's future. Out of all the angels Castiel had landed what seemed the worst position imaginable. Being guardian of the Winchesters was a grueling challenge considering trouble seemed to follow them like a little lost puppy. Despite it all Castiel pursisted and desired nothing more than to make those around him happy again. A renewed determination overcame the mighty archangel as his thoughts returned to Gabriel. His siblings-all of his siblings deserved better and if it was the last thing he did Michael was determined to make it right.

Awakwardness filled the air once again as Sam stood back and watched Michael and Castiel seemingly speak with nothing but glances between them. The younger hunter was accustomed to all things supernatural but he still couldn't find his legs when it came to interactions with angels. Castiel was one thing but open communication with an archangel that seemed like climbing Mount Everest. By studying Michael's expressions Sam slowly began to discover all the mysteries surrounding the most powerful angel in creation. Given the exchange between Michael and Gabriel it was clear to see that like Dean Michael suffered from self-loathing and experienced episodes of doubt. Personal experience showed Sam just how dangerous such emotions could be and for an Angel the toll was even greater. Clearly all the Archangels needed help and Sam was willing to try if they were willing to embrace what they seemingly abandoned.

Unwrapping the mysteries of the complicated relationship between the angels would have to wait and Sam was well aware of that. He blinked a few times when he finally took note of the parchment Gabriel had delivered to Michael only moments ago. "So uh, what's it say?"

The possiblities were virtually endless when it came to the contents of the message. Over the countless centuries God had delivered many orders and Michael had assumed at first it would have to deal with the apocalypse. That was the very event their focus had been on over the last year. Carefully he unrolled the ancient paper and let his eyes land on the content. Without question this handwriting did belong to his Father. Sam leaned in closer to get a glance for himself and found that the writing was in Enochian. While Michael scanned over the words written, Castiel innocently took a few steps back feeling the burning of his elder brother's grace. The younger hunter blinked a few times when he heard a deep growl escape the archangel's throat before witnessing the paper go up in flames.

Before Sam could even question the meaning of the message he watched as Michael took a few steps away and then angerly looked up at the heavens. "Why can't you just tell me what you want?! What am I suppose to do?!" The younger hunter's heart sunk as he heard the anguish laced within Michael's voice. Like Dean the archangel was struggling to live up this notion of what their respected father's wanted of them. Despite them both being the oldest of their respected families deep down they were still children who needed their parent. Michael clinched his fists and then shouted even louder, "Stop hiding and just TALK TO ME!" The release of Michael's pent up frustrations and anger sent out a supernatural shockwave over hundreds of miles in every direction. A slightly annoyed hiss left him as he simply kept walking back toward the Impala muttering, 'Of course you won't...' under his breath.

Sam remained unmoving for a few moments trying to comprehend what exactly went down. Compared to all the other supernatural beings he had come across the display of power Michael revealed was in a whole other ball park. The most insane thing about it was that he wasn't even trying to utilize his angelic abilities. Castiel carefully approached and glanced down at the ashes left behind from the parchment. Sam let out a small breath and then glanced over at his guardian. "You weren't kidding when you said Archangels are absolute. Could..."

"Even Gabriel, Sam." Castiel replied without allowing the hunter to finish his question. Gabriel tended to direct his energies in more creative ways but if push came to shove there was little doubt even the Trickster would show his fangs. Both simply glanced at one another for a moment before they made their way to the car not wanting to keep Michael waiting.

Sam carefully opened the passenger side door and cautiously slid in before shutting the door behind him. That same paralyzing nervousness filled his being knowing that he was stuck in the car with a pissed off archangel for several more states. Internally Sam wished that Cas would simply zap them to their destination so they could clear their heads and focus on something else. Dean simply wouldn't have it stating that the last time Cas did that he hadn't pooped for a week. When the younger Winchester got comfortable his eyes widened slightly when he gazed over at the being beside him. "Dean?"

A calm smile appeared on his features as the elder hunter locked eyes with Sam again after what felt like an eternity. "Hiya Sammy." Sam took in a deep breath and tried his best to reign in the tears that were swelling within his eyes. Dean must have sensed the tension going on and decided it would be better to let the archangel calm down within the recesses of his mind. With ease Dean inserted the keys and turned on the ignition. Without much more being said the members of Team Free Will were once again on the road.

Castiel wasn't opposed to be in such close proximity to his eldest brother but he had to admit he missed being near his favorite human, Dean. A spark of happiness appeared within his blue orbs as he saw everything in the front of the vehicle had returned to normal. The younger hunter wasn't a complete basket case about his actions while in the presence of Michael. Dean had effectively restored calm as he had inserted one of his cassettes in the slot. Apparently the elder hunter was tired of the silence he had to endure for the first several hundred miles of their trip. The Winchester's guardian didn't want to interupt the mood that had enveloped the Impala but business couldn't be ignored for ever. "Dean, while Michael was in control did you happen to see what the message from God was?"

A small laugh escaped Dean's throat as he heard the usual get down to business attitude of his favorite angel. "Good to see you too Cas." To someone who didn't know the Winchesters and their relationship to Castiel one would think Dean was being harsh with his snarky jab. The hunter couldn't take it personally knowing how rusty Cas was with human interactions. "After taking looksee into Michael's memories I'd have to say our upbringing was rainbows and cherry pie in comparison." A somewhat shocked expression appeared on Sam's features when he heard that comment. Considering everything the brothers had gone through it was hard to believe anything was worse. "Still can't excuse all the dick moves though but I at least get where the stick up the ass is from. You guys, all of you, need to just take a day and let loose. Even God allowed himself one day to rest it's only fair."

For Dean the whole experience was rather enlightening but he still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of another being riding shotgun in his meat suit. Without taking his eyes off the road Dean could sense that Cas was still waiting for an answer to his previous question. "My brain still hurts from absorbing all that knowledge but I believe the loose translation was: _'It's not a question of who was wrong and what is right. Time will not heal what you will never recognize.'"_

Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion as Dean paraphrased what the Almighty had written to his eldest son. If that was the message Sam could understand why the Archangel had such a negative reaction. What was that even suppose to mean? What wouldn't Michael recognize before and perhaps never in his whole existance? What was the arguement that the first sentence refering to? Did this have something to do with the apocalypse? So many questions raced through the hunter's mind from just two simple statements. Dean was absolutely right when he said that this elaberate method of communication was part of the reason why the angels were so testy. "Any clue to what it means, Cas?" Sam questioned as he tried to come up with his own theories.

The Winchester's guardian repeated the message in his mind and began to consider all the variables involved. Historical context, current events and the receiver all played a part in making sense of the hidden meaning. Immediately Castiel thought that God was refering to the biggest event to rock the foundation of heaven; Lucifer's rebellion. The whole thing started over a difference of opinion between the two eldest archangels. Michael firmly believed that everything was predetermined and Lucifer felt that the individual made their own destiny and could make their own choices. The leader of the Holy Host declared that Lucifer was a monster who needed to be destroyed. Perhaps God was trying to say that time wouldn't heal the rift between them if Michael wouldn't accept his brother for what he truly was. "I firmly believe God is refering to the relationship between Michael and Lucifer. Essentially pointing out that if neither can look past the differences there will be no healing."

Sam prayed that was indeed the message that God was trying to deliver for that was the very thing he was trying to achieve. If he could get the fighting brothers to finally see eye to eye again then everyone would come out healed. He had been questioning his decision to influence his brother to go down this path and now he was confident he was truly doing the right thing. "That's something to go on at least."

Just before silence once again enveloped the individuals within the car Dean innocently shifted his gaze slightly in his brother's direction. "Oh and Sam... cut Michael a little slack. You're giving the guy some serious anxiety. It's bad enough his own siblings treat him like a ticking time bomb. Just think of him as me with extra juice." That of course was easier said then done but Sam understood the sentement. When he had been going through difficult times with the whole demon blood addiction Dean had been responding to him in a very similar manner and it was quite infuriating.

"What's the situation like in heaven?" Castiel questioned with geninue concern and interest laced within his voice.

"Controlled chaos, Cas... best way I can describe it. Raphael has his hands full maintaining order while leading the support effort. With Michael's blessing he's sent down several angels to handle the influx of demons. Others have begun fact finding tours trying to pinpoint Lucifer's location. For an archangel who has a chip on his shoulder he's sure keeping a low profile. Don't worry, we got this. All boils down to another crazy day for us Winchesters." Crazy was the norm for the brothers but needless to say things were promising to get a whole lot more intense when they rolled into town.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello again my fellow SPN fans! Seriously I do enjoy writing these little flashback scenes between the archangels. It adds a level of fluff to the heaviness of the situation. Next chapter I expect to get a little action going when I introduce an OC I've been toying around with. As always thank you guys for your continued support. Welcome to all the new followers. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts and any suggestions for situations. I'll see you all again in chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dim streams of light from the sun filtered through the large industrial windows that flanked the floor of an abandoned factory building. The structure clearly had fallen into disrepair with broken glass and fallen paint chips scattered over the floor. Nature itself attempted to reclaim the structure for itself as wild grasses and vines were starting to grow in some of the less destroyed areas. The only sign of former occupany came in the form of an overturned office chair off to the left side of the building. Not a single ounce of electricity was running through the building but the air was still humming with an odd sensation. The heaviness sturred Sam Winchester who had found himself bound and beaten in a solid wood chair in the center of the room. Needless to say disoriented didn't begin to describe his state of being when his vision cleared up after being struck in the head. Despite the pounding headache he was experiencing Sam Winchester didn't allow the shock of the situation tp cause him to panic. The young hunter tried to will his body into moving and then found that he was tightly secured to the chair he was resting in with thick ropes. Who ever had captured him certainly knew their way around bindings. The lessons that John Winchester taught him about escape wouldn't help Sam get out of this mess which was slightly infuriating. The biggest question in Sam's mind was how did things turn out like this? Sam wanted to believe that Michael hadn't abandoned him to whatever fate had planned for him. Somehow the two must have been seperated but the details of the last twenty four hours were a big jumbled blur in the hunter's mind.

Before Sam could attempt to put the pieces together to make sense of the situation he heard a loud groan emenate from his right side. Slowly he shifted his glance to find Castiel in a similar state as himself. The Winchester's guardian was just as beaten as Sam and was bound to a chair with enochian infused cuffs. Whomever had captured them knew exactly who and what they were. Normal methods of restraint would be ineffective on an angel but the magic cuffs would suppress Castiel's angelic powers. While Sam was relieved to find his friend in a stable condition he was concerned when he had found no sign of Dean. That fact created another series of questions for the young hunter. Given the situation Sam could easily jump to the worst case scenario but it seemed impossible considering Dean was possessed by the strongest of the heavenly host. Unless the captor proved to be Lucifer himself there was no way that the archangel would have been defeated and left for dead. Sam refused to believe any of it and decided to go with a more logical explaination.

Hunting procedures were standard in the Winchester's book and nothing not even the appearance of an Archangel would change how the brothers conducted themselves. When working a case the brothers would often arrive at the scene together and then during the investigation phase they would split up to cover as much ground as possible. Sam normally handled the witnesses while Dean conducted the major fact finding for each hunt. Perhaps the kidnapper seized the opportunity to grab Sam when Dean was investigating the area of concern. Currently the biggest question in the younger hunter's mind was why? No creature of darkness would survive to see tomorrow if they ever laid a hand on Sam. Dean always without fail made sure of that. Not only did these creatures have to contend with the elder Winchester but now they had to also tango with the strongest of the Archangels. From what Sam personally witnessed he knew that pissing Michael off was an instant death wish. Before the young hunter could get lost in his thoughts he heard Cas' gruff voice brake the silence. "Sam are you alright?"

Before Sam could even begin to think about himself the younger hunter carefully examined Castiel's form again. Sam would never forgive himself if their friend died again on his watch. Internally the younger Winchester smiled hearing the heartfelt concern from Castiel. The celestial being was more concerned with the state of his charge than to give consideration to the situation he himself found himself in. That was a very Castiel thing to do. The hunter carried out a mental checklist of his body and aside from the pounding headache he was in surprisely good shape. Nothing felt out of place which indicated nothing had possessed him. Additionally Sam didn't find any visible bite marks which ruled out almost everything else supernatural. Needless to say the pieces weren't coming together. Humans couldn't hurt Castiel. Since Dean's angelic possession Sam and Castiel had become high priority on the protection list; right up there with prophets. Lightly he nodded in confirmation. "I'm fine Cas. Do you have any idea what's happening or where Dean is?"

Quickly Castiel gazed around the room and worry instantly flashed on his features when he realized the elder Winchester was no where to be found. Protective didn't begin to describe the character of the missing elder brothers. While it was possible for something supernatural to get the better of Dean on occassion; his counterpart Michael was calculating. Nothing blindsided him aside the Winchesters themselves. Castiel attempted to recall how they had become trapped in this conundrum but events came back in flashes. He remembered meeting up with Bobby at the motel, talking about the strange events happening around the town and having a sit down with the local law professional stationed at the heart of the investigation. Even now Castiel couldn't shake the feeling something was off about the sheriff. If he realized that fact then it was hard to believe that Michael hadn't been aware of it. Archangels were the top of the food chain but despite all their powers it was possible for someone to trap them. Given the presence of the enochian cuffs that was a very real possibility but the question was why? "I'm sorry Sam, I don't."

Hearing that confession didn't lighten the young hunter's mood and made him even more hungry for answers. Needless to say for the first time in a while Sam wanted to beat down whoever the bastard was who took them prisoner. The identity of the said perpetrator wouldn't remain a mystery for long. Without warning a loud eerie creeking noise echoed through the abandoned warehouse as one of the large green metal doors opened at the far end of the structure. Sam's green eyes widened is surprise when his gaze landed on the form of the approaching figure. "...You." The recognition slightly delighted the unknown being. False pretences were discarded and his true nature was revealed which only made the situation all that more striking.

 _Several hours earlier..._

Doomsday had finally arrived for the evil son of a bitch that had caused the mysterious murders within the quiet and peaceful east coast town the moment the Winchesters pulled into area. Carefully Dean parked the impala in the motel parking lot and quietly entered the building with Sam and Castiel not far behind. For the next few days the motel would be home and already Dean was missing the comfort and solitude that the bunker provided. Without batting an eye he approached the front desk and began to get them settled in. The younger Winchester shifted his gaze over to the wall just inside the lobby and noticed a town map hanging there over a warm and comforting fireplace. The map detailed the history of the town which Sam studied just in case the details buried within it proved to be vital to the case. Just as the boys were about to head down the hall to their rented room a familar voice rang out from the opened elevator door. "Sam...Dean..."

Dean carefully pocketed the credit card and idenitication he had given the clerk at the desk and broke a smile when he found their family friend and substitute father figure Bobby. Without needing to say a word Dean walked across the lobby and gave the old man a hug. Ages seemed to go by since the last time they had seen each other. Working a case with Bobby would really feel good. "Good to see ya Bobby. Lets head to our room and you can fill us in."

Lightly Sam reached out and touched Bobby's shoulder in a friendly greeting and Castiel simply nodded. The two guardians of the Winchesters hadn't interacted much and almost every time things were kinda unnerving to say the least. This time wouldn't be any easier since they still had to debrief their ally about the recent events regarding the whole deal with Michael. Oh yeah that would go over well. Without much discussion the group entered the motel room and Dean instantly tossed his duffle on the bed he claimed as his own to Sam's annoyance. Everyone found a comfortable spot around the room and so the discussion began. As if on cue minutes into the conversation Bobby shouted, "What in the hell possessed you to do an idotic thing like that?!"

The disapproval was predictable since Hunters generally had a strong distrust of anything that wasn't human. From the start the angels hadn't done themselves any favors with the various methods they used to attempt to get the brothers to accept their destined roles in the apocalypse. Sam let out a small breath before he shifted his glance off to the side knowing Bobby was disappointed to say the least. The decision had been Dean's and his alone but Sam couldn't help but feel partly to blame since he convinced his brother to alter his steadfast rejection of the Archangel. Silence took control of the room once more and in that time Sam was looking for an explaination Dean stood against the window with his back turned. The elder Winchester was not going to yank his younger brother out of the fire this time. Sam had to own up to his decisions. "Bobby I know it's risky and that there are no guarentees... but when has there ever been a sure way to handle any of it? I wanna believe."

Without prompting Dean slowly turned back around and gazed over at Bobby. A slight amused laugh escaped his throat which caught the attention of everyone in the room. Sam and Bobby looked rather puzzled for a moment before realizing Michael had once again shown himself. "Forgive me, but you just remind me of someone very dear to me. Someone who was more than a brother to me... a father figure even. The two of you would become best of friends I'm sure." A look of doubt appeared on Bobby's features for a moment before Michael continued. "You don't trust me, I understand that. Until now I hadn't been the most... transparent in my intensions. Sam and Dean are trying to show me another way... a better way."

Hearing that statement of intent brought a prideful spark in Castiel's gaze. When he had begun to realize the intent of his brothers Castiel had begun to loose faith in them. Despite Michael's nature he was trying to change and return to the way he was in Castiel's earliest memories. Bobby reserved his support but he thought against doubting Dean's judgment. Many underestimated the Winchester who dropped out to devote his life to being a hunter. Under all the sarcasm and the I could give a crap attitude Dean was just as calculating as the archangel possessing him. Knowing the conversation wouldn't change anything the older hunter turned the focus of the discussion to the case. The experienced hunter updated the brothers about the situation with the various monster groups. Apparently humans weren't the only things dying unnaturally around these parts.

All glances turned to Michael when they instantly thought that the God Squad had something to do with the situation. "You have any boots on the ground, Michael?" Bobby questioned. If there were other angels around then their commander would be aware of it.

Michael knew that Raphael had sent down several of their brothers to track down Lucifer but they both knew that their wayward sibling hadn't traveled out toward these parts. Like the Winchesters he focused his activities to the middle of the country. "No, I don't. Our focus has been on Lucifer. Mass gatherings of this sort is business for an Archangel, not an ordinary angel." The only archangel not accounted for was Gabriel and Sam knew this wasn't the Tricksters usual MO.

Frustrating as it was to not know what was doing all hunter kind a favor the brothers knew ganking the son of a bitch that was killing humans took priority. "What do we know about the deaths in the sports complex?" Sam questioned.

"As of this morning, three people have died. The victims were of different ages and backgrounds. The only connection between them was that they were patrons of the establishment and made it big the night before they were killed." Sam considered all the possiblities and needless to say the list was full of complications. The victims all had the best or in the eyes of some the worst luck ever. The situation sounded very much like the rabbit foot situation the brothers faced before. A cursed object was very much a real possibility. "The strange deaths started roughly a week after the untimely death of an up and becoming superstar who worked at the complex."

"Who's the lead on the case?" Sam asked as he watched as his brother was already changing into his FBI suit ready to begin the investigation.

"Sheriff Zenman."

Not to long after the debriefing the Winchesters and Castiel found themselves on their way to the station to meet with the sheriff. When they arrived a rather puzzled expression appeared on Castiel's features when he suddenly felt a faint but unmistakable signature of an angel's grace. The exact location wasn't clear but Castiel found it odd considering Michael had already stated that there were no other angels besides themselves in the town. Dean blinked a few times when he glanced back at Cas. "Cas? You got something?"

"Possibly. You two go on without me. I wanna check this out." Before either brother could object Castiel was gone once again. In the end Dean thought it was for the best considering Castiel had a horrible time with lying and it always made things overly complicated. Needless to say the brothers knew Cas and he wouldn't just vanish unless he thought something serious was going on. Angel business was always his expertize and handling investigations were theirs. Without wasting another minute the brothers entered the station and flashed their badges to a man sitting at the desk. The individual turned around in his chair and lightly tapped on the window of the sheriff's office.

The sheriff in question calmly walked out of his office and carefully looked at the brothers before inviting him into his office. The man in question was only slightly older than Dean, with neck length brown hair that appeared to be something out of a military film. "Federal crime must be at an all time low if you boys have come out here to investigate some suicides. I'll admit it's unusual for there to be such a spike but people can surprise you." Although the sheriff had been talking to both Sam and Dean his focus on Sam was slightly unnerving.

"Then you won't mind if we ask you some follow up questions." Dean commented as his gaze shifted between his brother and Sheriff Zenman. His body language told him to continue and Sam picked up where Dean had left off.

"Prior to their deaths, did anyone seem unusual out of character?"

The sheriff thought about the victims individual and then lightly shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. We lost a promising young man a few weeks back but everyone seemed to be taking it in stride. Actually everyone were supporting the family and everything seemed normal."

"Any reports of strange noises or smells?"

A somewhat taken back expression appeared on the law man's features when he heard Sam's second question. "Not to my knowledge. Look agents, these were simple people who suddenly felt living wasn't worth it. Not even a little bit of happiness can stop someone from killing themselves when they hit rock bottom. Wish I could tell you more."

"No, thank you for your time." Dean stated before he stood up and guestured toward Sam indicating that they should head out. Sam wanted to press on but didn't verbally confront his brother on the manner. The younger hunter gazed at the sheriff again before they walked out the door and felt like something was off.

Once outside Sam looked at Dean again with a curious expression and before he could inquire more about what just happened he heard Dean say, "Oh he knows more then he's letting on. Not sure how but something just doesn't feel right." After the initial interview the brother's seperated again to dig deeper into the victims and the location that seemed like the epicenter for the mysteries.

 _Present..._

A rather puzzled expression appeared on Castiel's features when he picked up the same unusual grace that he had picked up at the station. His gaze became fixed upon the individual approaching them and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find a name to go along with the sensation. That within itself was odd since Castiel was familar with all his brothers and sisters in heaven. How could he be unaware of an angel who had this unusual intensity within their being. Before the Winchester's guardian could voice his thoughts he watched as the unidentified angel glance over at Sam with a small smile. "Welcome back to the world of the living." More confusion struck the young hunter when he discovered the individual in question was in fact the local sheriff he and Dean had spoken to earlier during their investigation of all the mysterious deaths that had transpired throughout the town. Not only had Sam not expected to run into the individual again but the change of attire threw the hunter slighty. Instead of the sheriff's uniform he had been sporting earlier the male was wearing an olive green tweed military jacket, officer's hat, a gray button down shirt, a black neck tie and slacks.

Sam hadn't noticed it before but the sheriff possessed the same killer expression behind his eyes as his brother. That was the standard look of someone who had been through some intense situations and had lived the life of a hunter. Throughout their travels Sam and Dean had encountered other hunters who sometimes held other positions within society. While it was possible he couldn't imagine someone balancing three different existances at the same time. Clearly Sheriff Zenman wasn't who he claimed to be and Sam was more determinded than ever to discover the truth behind his idenity and his motives. "You aren't a small time sheriff are you?"

Denying the aligations at this point seemed rather pointless so the older male dropped the act and decided to reveal himself to the younger Winchester. "No, no I'm not... Sam Winchester." Shock appeared on his features when the male identified him by his true name and not the fake identity he went by. Dean was right in his assumption that Zenman knew more than he was letting on. "I'm not even human. I'm actually an angel."

Castiel dangerously narrowed his eyes as he looked upon the being that claimed to be an angel. There was little doubt in Castiel's mind that the grace he had felt earlier had belonged to the being before him. Despite that he still couldn't pin down who it belonged to. "Forgive me but I don't know you."

A look of understanding flashed across the older being's features before he shifted his attention back toward Castiel. "We have never been formally introduced, Castiel. My name is Major." Everything about that statement threw Castiel for a loop. When he was a fledgling Castiel remembered hearing stories about an angel who went by that name. He was legendary for he was the only angel who ever took on an archangel and survived.

Pure shock appeared on Castiel's features when he heard the angel state his name. Although the two had never met in person the older angel's reputation was well known. Sam blinked a few times when he saw the surprise on Castiel's face. Before the hunter could ask Cas answered the big question on his mind Castiel replied quitely, "Major... the guardian of the archangels. You were...we all thought you to be dead."

A slight laugh escaped Major's throat when he heard Castiel's statement. Of course God had spread that headline throughout heaven. If anyone believed he was alive there would be little doubt in his mind that they would have come looking for him much sooner. "Forced sabatical really."

Confusion flashed on the younger angel's features. Why had this well respected angel keep himself hidden? Why would he go so far as to capture Sam? None of this was making any sense. Ever since his brothers decided to move forward with the apocalypse and forgo their mission to look after humanity Castiel didn't understand anything. Major shifted his focus from his younger brother back to Sam who was starting to look very unnerved. "Sam Winchester, true vessel of Lucifer and the child with the demon blood...know this, I have no ill-will toward you. In fact, if the situation were different than I'd be thrilled to take you on as my student. You remind me so much of Lucifer when he was a fledgling its actually kind of scary." Major let out a slightly breathy laugh and then lightly shook his head. "I'm afraid I have no choice but to kill you."

Castiel angrily tried to free himself from his chair when he heard the threat from the elder angel. No one was harming one of the Winchesters on his watch. Major slowly turned back to address Castiel with a serious expression on his features. "And you Castiel...I should smite you for your act of treason against heaven. Gabriel's favorite fledgling or not your actions cannot be overlooked."

In that moment Sam couldn't help but think about his favorite trickster archangel. Silently he prayed that he would come and save them from Major's wrath. Before the other angel could move to harm Castiel a smirk appeared on Sam's features. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't think Michael would be too happy to find one of his charges murdered." Major instantly stopped but not out of fear. Castiel could see that he wasn't like the other angels. This being wasn't scared of the strongest archangel. In fact the expression on his features was full of longing.

Slowly Major shifted his glance back toward the hunter and lightly shook his head again. "No, no he probably wouldn't. Though from the beginning I've only done what I had to and this is no different. He may not see it now but all of this is for his benefit and in the end he'll thank me for it. So again, I'm sorry but you Sam Winchester need to die."

Sam knew he was in no condition to fight off the angel and with the sigels on his ribs he also was painfully aware that Michael couldn't locate him either. This would be where he would die... again. Major slid his angel blade out from under his sleeve and approached Sam again. Castiel looked on terrified that he couldn't do anything with his grace locked down. As Major raised his blade to strike it into Sam's chest a fluttering of wings echoed throughout the building. "Step away from the Winchester, Major."

The younger hunter was surprised to once again find him looking back at Gabriel. He didn't know how he found him but the cheeky bastard came to his aid again. Major slowly turned around and faced the youngest archangel with a smile. "...Gabriel."

A rather threatening glance appeared in the youngest archangel's gaze as he stared down the being that for all intensive purposes raised him. Sam was special to Gabriel even though he hadn't out right stated that. "Seems I wasn't the only one playing hooky with Michael."

"I never wanted that." Major stated somewhat angerly. "Just like I don't want this now. For Michael's sake it has to be done." The intensity around the room began to grow thicker as Gabriel's rage began to boil within his vessel. No one harmed what he believed to be his. Sam watched on as the Trickster he loved did the very thing he hoped Gabriel would do; return his affections. Protecting what was important was the greatest sign of love and Sam was touched Gabriel would do it in a show against his own flesh and blood.

The arguement between the two angels continued to get heated and there was little doubt a battle between them would erupt. Sam didn't want that. He didn't want Gabriel's hand to be forced and for him to kill one his own. Throughout their time together he had seen what that had done to Cas and he didn't want the archangel he fell for to live with such regrets either even if it meant he'd be saved.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello again my fellow SPN fans! I know I said action would begin with this chapter but I think that will have to wait for chapter 10. This thing would get too long if I continued into that. I'm pretty happy with how I introduced Major and I hope you found it interesting as well. Will this thing end with blood shead or will the angels be able to take steps to work out their conflicting desires. Please leave your thoughts in a review and I'll see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Archangels were created with the most complex states of being and were capable of much more then their younger siblings. Within their superior beings the four oldest beings of creation could create beauty only matched by God or could destroy with the effectiveness of the Darkness. The usually high spirited Trickster was slowly transforming into the wrathful creature everyone knew was buried deep within him. If Sam Winchester was being completely honest he was slightly terrified to see Gabriel show his fangs in such an impressive display. That mentality always existed within the youngest of the archangels but up until this point he hadn't allowed for his emotions to become all consuming. Without question this was the result of the bonds of love. The Winchesters saw and understood how far they would go for each other and it was pretty clear now that even the angels had the ability to push such limits as well. Despite facing the unbridled furry of an archangel Major continued to gaze upon Gabriel with absolute calm.

No angel in their right mind would take a stand against one of them unless they had a death wish. Castiel couldn't understand why Major would go so far as to purposely antagonize heaven's messenger. Why did any of this have to happen in the first place? Major let out a deep breath as he continued to look upon Gabriel's features as he flicked his wrist and summoned his blade. The youngest of the archangels wasn't a fledgling any longer and had grown into his destined role. Major was proud of the man the little hummingbird had become and mentally prayed that Gabriel would pass the test that God had laid out for his children. From the beginning Major disapproved of God's methods of arriving to this point in the plan. He hated that he was forced out of heaven and torn away from Michael's side when he knew the eldest still required some guidance that no one else could provide him. Now was the time to change that.

The silent battle of wills continued between the guardian and the young archangel. Surprisingly the whole situation reminded Sam of all the documentaries he had watched about other beings of creation fighting for dominance. The air around them became thick with intense waves of grace. Castiel worriedly glanced over at Sam knowing that long exposure to such pressure would start to mess with the human body. To further prove his position of superiority Gabriel intinctfully brought his six mighty golden wings into existance, spreading them out in all their glory. The brightness of the wings instantly caught Sam's attention and practically took his breath away. His heart was pounding rapidly as he taken back by Gabriel's perfect state. A small smile appeared on Major's features when he too laid eyes on the golden structures outstretching magnificantly from Gabriel's back. He had almost forgotten how majestic they were. "That's right... show me that Archangel prowess. Show me what the mighty Gabriel is capable of."

A somewhat smug smirk appeared on Gabriel's features as he lifted his blade, prepared to go in for the first strike. "Oh I'll show you alright and you'll regret ever crossing me." In a flash Gabriel had moved from his previous position and the two angel's crossed blades. The echo of the metal rang out throughout the warehouse and a wave of wind flew over the helpless prisoners behind them. With his free hand Gabriel formed a fist and threw a punch sending his mentor flying in another direction creating space between their fight and Sam. Nothing but pride appeared on the other's features when he found the blow had caused him to bleed. That was proof enough of the validity of his conviction. Before Gabriel returned to his offensive battle he innocently shifted his gaze toward his lover. He saw that Sam's body was riddled with bruises. No serious harm was done but the trickster was none too pleased about his condition. Punishing people for their crappy attitude was his job and Sam, he knew he didn't deserve it. Sure he could be a pain in the ass but more times then not he was justified feeling it was the only way to save what meant the world to him. Not a single word was exchanged between the two before Gabriel once again took off in a flash.

The speed at which the two angels were moving was beyond human imagination but through the flashes of gold the onlookers could see some of the action. The results of each strike were fairly apparent with the structure itself receiving cracks all along its walls from the shock-waves. Castiel watched in bewilderment as Major seemed to effortlessly keep up with the fastest Angel in heaven. How could an angel who was perhaps a Seraph at best maintain such a balanced stance when up against one of heaven's most powerful weapons? The longer the battle raged on between the two beings the more intense the manifestations of grace became. The young hunter felt as though his insides were being twisted in knots. Being forced to sit through such a display was far worse then that time he had to consume gallons of demon blood in one sitting.

With their focus completely on the battle before them neither Sam or Castiel noticed the other Gabriel who had come to their rescue. The hunter blinked a few times when he felt the rope restraining his legs slip off. A sigh of relief escaped his throat when he caught sight of the reason for his release. "Gabriel... I'm..." Sam began to say before the archangel lightly shook his head.

"Easy Samshine, you don't need to spill your guts out for me, I know. Lets just get you out of here okay?" Effortlessly Gabriel cut through the remaining bindings and then made his way over to Castiel. His golden eyes scanned over the cuffs securing his baby brother to the chair and let out a small whistle. That was some serious binding magic Major had gotten his hands on. Touching that wouldn't be the wisest thing but lucky for Gabriel he was still an Archangel. He raised his hand and effortlessly snapped his fingers which caused the cuffs to fall off to the floor.

The moment that Sam and Castiel were free from their restraints the real Gabriel turned up the heat on Major, finally taking the upperhand. Instead of landing punches and kicks, the archangel was forcing his way through the other's defensive and leaving blade marks. Although Gabriel's agilty turned the tables, Major was still able to defend the vital spots that would produce an instant death. The dark expression once again flashed on the young archangels features when he moved in closer, first disarming Major and then with a series of physical blows brought his guardian to his knees. Gabriel had his blade poised at Major's neck but he paused as though he was thinking things over or memories of the past seemed to flash before his consciousness. No one knew which was actually the case. Instead of pleading for his life Major did the unthinkable and reached up pulling the blade in closer to Gabriel's surprise. 'Now is the moment of truth...' Major thought to himself before looking back up at his youngest charge. "Finish it Gabriel. Deliver onto me the punishment that is due."

None of this was sitting right with Gabriel. He remembered the days he spent training along side the being before him. When their Father disappeared and his elder brothers were consumed with their own business it was Major who helped instruct Gabriel in all the fine arts of combat. He was the one who encouraged him when he felt he would never become as strong as his elder brothers. Why was he practically begging for death by his hands now? Sure he left them just like their Father had. It was true that he brought harm to the one human Gabriel cared about above all others. Even though he had no idea what he had been doing all these thousands of years there was no changing the fact that the angel before him was anything but good. Sam watched on as Gabriel wrangled with the decision before him. The hunter knew Gabriel had killed before as the Trickster but he hoped he had grown from those experiences. He hoped that Gabriel learned the value of forgiveness that he and his brother had shown him. After a few tense moments Gabriel took a deep breath and pulled the blade back and allowed it to hang in his lowered arm. "No. Not this time."

All the negativity and charged grace slowly started to disappear from the warehouse atmosphere. Gabriel lowered his wings into a more relaxed stance as he looked down at his mentor with some hurt in his golden orbs. Major looked somewhat relieved when Gabriel made his choice and was proud to know the youngest archangel past the test. Despite all that he went through and felt Gabriel still choose love over hate. Family still meant something to him although they have done nothing but disappoint him at every turn. Lucifer may have been gifted with the greatest knowledge out of the four archangels but it appeared as though Gabriel had the biggest capacity for love. Gabriel outstretched his other hand offering to help his mentor. Without hesitation he took hold of his hand and pulled himself off the ground. His gaze shifted behind him and saw Sam Winchester standing there with relief radiating off him. Perhaps these Winchesters were the key to restoring balance in the archangel's lives after all. Only time would tell if the eldest of them would follow suit or if they would completely miss the point of all of it.

"Why, Major? Why would you do this? I thought you were completely against the apocalypse and everything it stood for?" Gabriel questioned as both Sam and Castiel grew closer sensing the threat was past.

That was a fair question to ask since his recent actions didn't completely go along with the beliefs he strongly held. Out of all the angels he was one of the most strict about the mission God had laid out for them. Like Gabriel Major had spent a great deal of time among them, watching and teaching. After taking a moment to think about his reply he realized his path of action was a tad bit on the crazy side. Then again he still wasn't aware of Michael's decision to reject his Father's command and not fight the battle of the apocalypse after all. "I am, always have been since the beginning. You and I both know Michael is more than capable of handling Lucifer but we also know where his heart lies. When Michael leaves that battle he will be destroyed even if he manages a win. He and Lucifer are two halves of the same coin and they simply can't exist without the other."

Sam listened carefully to Major's point of view on the matter and couldn't help but wonder what was the point. Had God truly given up on his children? Would he simply allow them to kill one another? What kind of parent would be so heartless to force them into such a situation in the first place? All for what? Peace on Earth. No peace would be worth it if others had to sacrifice so much. The angels had been through enough and it wasn't fair to ask that of them. Major took another breath and continued. "I figured that I would step in and put a stop to it with my own hands. By destroying Lucifer's true vessel I knew that would leave him in a vulnerable position. Without the use of a strong vessel I would be able to take the upper-hand and put him down myself. Michael's hands would be clean and I alone would bare the responsibility."

On paper that whole plan made sense but Gabriel couldn't believe Major would go so far especially considering he adored Lucifer as much as anyone else in Heaven. What bugged the young archangel more was the timing. If Major was aware of what was going to happen why had he waited this long to do something about it? "Why now? Why didn't you stop all this before it started in heaven?" Gabriel questioned. When God and Raphael stopped caring when Lucifer and Michael fought Gabriel hoped that Major would eventually step in and knock their heads together. He never did and Gabriel couldn't help but feel betrayed. The one person who was always on their side hadn't done what he could to ease the tension.

"I wanted to, believe me I did. Before God abandoned heaven he pulled me aside and thrusted me from our home without provocation. All I have ever done was look after you boys and make sure you became everything you were meant to. For years I tried to get home. Father did everything in his power to keep me away. He moved the gate and warded it against me. If I came in close proximity to it my grace would burn. How painful it was to know my help was needed and I wasn't allowed to. Eventually I gave up hoping that the four of you would figure things out on your own. Clearly that didn't happen and things only got worse. I'm sorry... so sorry Gabriel but I will make things right this time without fail."

Lightly Gabriel waved the apology off with his left hand. "Nah, save the apologizes for big bro. He's the one who was hurt the most by all this. With things as bad as they were I don't think anything could have stopped them."

Sam was just about to inquire about all the events that had happened around the town when everyone saw the doors on the far side being slashed with the impact of grace. A slightly nervous expression appeared on Gabriel's features when he realized that Michael finally caught up with them and as he predicted was utterly pissed. Within no time at all the door was obliterated and the eldest of the archangels stood there with his eyes glowing with grace. Major glanced over at his favorite and instantly knew he was in no state of mind to be reasoned with. "Take them and go, Gabriel." Major demanded before he switched from his traditional blade to one Michael had given him personally. Before anything else was done Michael needed to be reigned in before his rage destroyed the east coast.

Before Sam could object and try to reason with the archangel the two were already exchanging blows. Castiel tilted his head in confusion as he watched Major's approach to handling Michael and noticed it was a vast difference from the way he had confronted Gabriel. Instead of avoiding all of the other's blows or creating his own counter, Major seemed to allow Michael to strike him in a similar manner a sensei would allow their disciple to strike a padded target held by the instructor. Each time a reflection would get thrown back at the archangel but it didn't slow him down. Again Sam didn't understand why they were fighting. Not a single word had been exchanged between them to spark any kind of fight. Had Michael learned something else that Major hadn't told them? Or was this simply a transference of anger after learning Sam and Castiel were harmed on his watch? That would be a very Dean thing to do. As if reading Sam's thoughts Gabriel shook his head. "No, they are talking... just not in the traditional sense."

After taking a second look the expression written on Michael's face was not one of pure anger. It was the look of a child that had been hurt by someone they admired. Although it wasn't his choice it was true that Major had abandoned them in their time of need. Since Michael couldn't take his anger out on God he decided to go to the next individual on his list. The intensity of the blows eased with each exchange and Sam could clearly see tears forming within his eyes. After the last blow Michael shouted, "Why!? Why does everyone leave me!?"

Without complaint Major took the full force of Michael's blow and then wrapped his arms around him in an effort to comfort the hurting archangel. So much responsibility had been thrusted on Michael's shoulders and no one could help him decide if he was doing the right thing in the long run. All he had ever done was follow what he thought God wanted of him. In return he was abandoned. First there was Lucifer's betrayal and rebellion. Then came Major's forced leave of absence from heaven. Shortly after that God vanished. The pain kept coming when he found Gabriel's body and watched his only 'living' brother transform into a calculating traditionalist instead of warm healer. "Everything happens for a reason... while we may not know it at the time there is a purpose to all of it. But your wrong. You aren't alone. Look around you. There are those that are here to support you... to help you become what you truly were meant to be."

Michael desperately clinged to the other's back and took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. "I missed you... heaven knows how much."

Major broke a smile hearing Michael speak so freely. The eldest of the archangels never allowed himself that luxury. He bottled everything inside and pushed forward. The whole time he never realized how it was eating him away inside. Gently the guardian angel pulled back and forced Michael back into an upright position. "Michael, our beloved Michael... you've grown into quite the terrifying being but never forget what lies in here." Michael narrowed his eyes slightly as Major placed his fingers over his heart. "Allow that to guide you. I know you'll make the right decision in the end. I have faith in you."

Cautiously Sam and the others approached with unsure expressions on their features. "So uh... we good here?" Michael and Major exchanged glances with one another before nodding lightly in reply. Needless to say after all this was over Sam would need a few drinks. Dealing with angry archangels was quite stressful to say the least. "Alright then, good. Now that we are on the same page, lets clean house of these monsters and..."

"No need Sam. I already handled that." Michael cut in. Sam was slightly surprised to hear that. From the way Bobby was taking there had to be dozens of creatures roaming the town. "Apparently someone..." His eyes shifted over to Major with a slightly annoyed expression. "...drew them all here. I suppose you were hoping Lucifer would take the bait and come to you?"

"Guilty. He's been careful since he's arrived on Earth. I suppose the main reason is the condition of his vessel. Trying to maintain one that isn't suited for his grace must be daunting. So far no luck."

"And the mysterious deaths at the complex?" Sam questioned.

"That wasn't me." Major declared.

With the big disaster past Sam knew that Bobby could handle the rest of the case without their help. From what he had gathered before he was caught was the whole thing was an simple salt and burn case. "What now?"

Major glanced over at the two archangels and smiled. "Now, we track down that idiot of a brother of yours and drag his ass back home."

"Sure fine, after I beat the living hell out of him." Michael stated before walking off back toward the car. Major pinched his nose and let out a sigh. There was still a lot of work to be done. When no one was looking Michael broke a smile thinking how nice it would be to have the family back together again.

Gabriel lightly laughed when he realized his brother was deflecting his true feelings again but was happy that he decided to give things a try and not jump straight to the nuclear option. Sam wanted to object but before he could open his mouth Gabriel took hold of his shoulder. "Don't bother Sam, that's as good as your going to get out of big bro over there. Take your victories when you can. Now how about you and I have a little one on one time. I think I've earned that." Before anyone realized what was going on the young Archangel snapped his fingers and he and Sam were gone. Once again Castiel found himself without either of his charges but for the first time in a while he was relieved they were in good hands.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello my fellow SPN fans! Slowly the scars of the past are being repaired. Does this give us hope for Michael and Lucifer? You will have to wait and see if the brothers can bridge the divide. I may try to include some Gabriel Sam fun in the next chapter. Let me know if you'd like to see some of that. As always I hope you enjoyed. See you all in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

The seraph let out a small breath as he found himself completely alone within the abandoned warehouse where the heated family reunion took place. Concern raced through the Winchester's guardian as he thought about what awaited them. With his own eyes he had witnessed the subtle changes within Michael. Castiel still found it hard to believe that Sam's strategy was paying off but everything could become derailed when the two eldest of the heavenly host reunited. Bitter feelings were in abundance and it would only take one misunderstanding to spark the apocalypse. Just the thought of Dean getting injuried as a result was enough to give Castiel nightmares. He couldn't wait until the whole mess was behind them so he could get **his** hunter back. While he was happy that Gabriel was finally going to get the chance to solidify his relationship with Sam, Castiel wished he didn't have to keep his own desires at bay due to his elder brother's presence. Once again he let out a small breath as he made his way out of the structure to conduct a meeting of the minds with Major. If anyone had any way of tracking down the wayward Archangel it was him.

Within a short period of time Sam Winchester had come to understand and know many sides of the Trickster Archangel Gabriel. During their very first encounter at the university Sam learned about his appetite for cruel and sometimes humorous antics. If Sam didn't have a conscience he would have enjoyed it along with him. Shortly after the younger hunter had come to understand the complexity behind Gabriel's emotional being. The Winchester could only imagine how horrible it must have been like to experience that much hatred within his family for that long. Honestly it was amazing that Gabriel withstood all of it for as long as he did before skipping out of heaven. Now Sam was aware of the terrifying wrathful side of his beloved Archangel. The whirlwind of rage that radiated off Gabriel during that battle chilled the Winchester to the bone. Castiel had once explained the role of the archangels and informed him that was within their very nature. Archangels were created for the sole purpose of protecting heaven and carrying out the most demanding of jobs handed down by God. That responsiblity sucked the warmth from them and Sam swore he would never allow for Gabriel to become that again.

The young hunter was so fixated on his own passing thoughts that he hadn't noticed Gabriel walking across the room with a somewhat somber expression on his features. His golden orbs studied the Winchester's form and took note of all the bruises. Although he had already forgiven his mentor for the attack on his lover it still didn't make Gabriel feel good to see all the blemishes. "My poor Samalam." The soft whisper snapped Sam back to reality. He saw the saddened expression on his lover's features and let out a small breath. Over the years Sam had been through a lot worse. Heck he even died a few times before he even met Gabriel. These bruises were nothing even though they were created by another angel. Before Sam could assure Gabriel that he was alright the archangel innocently raised his hand and allowed his healing grace to wash over him.

Instantly the damage done had been repaired and the calm returned to Gabriel's features. Seeing the relaxed state wash over his lover made Sam all the more happy. From the beginning he set out on this quest to improve Gabriel's quality of existance. Needless to say it made Sam feel good to know he was actually succeeding in something for a change. Even though Sam could clearly focus on the here and now he was still unsure what was actually happening. He had found himself in Gabriel's old apartment where he had been staying when he was working as a janitor. Nothing had really changed all that much since his last visit. The kitchen table was still filled with all kinds of sweets from pastries to candies from all over the world. Sam continued to scan over the place for a few more moments before returning his attention back to the angel before him. "Gabriel, what are we doing here?"

A somewhat mischivious expression flashed on Gabriel's features. He was beginning to wonder if Sam was ever going to ask what he meant by some one on one time. "Angel's come to the aid of humans without question but we pagan gods like to get a little something for our services." Even though there was little need for Gabriel to continue masquerading as Loki it appeared the youngest Archangel wasn't about to give up his alter ego.

In all the lore that Sam had read over the years involving pagan gods it usually spoke about sacrificing rituals. Gabriel couldn't want a sacrifice, right? Sure he was sometimes very twisted and punished the dicks of the world but that wasn't him. Sam couldn't believe that Gabriel was actually going to demand something for his help. Help that Sam wanted to remind the Archangel he didn't request in the first place. Quickly he fumbled around in his pockets looking for some kind of candy. Sweets were always a good offering for someone who consumed truck loads a day. To his dismay all he found as a peppermint, a paper clip and a dime. That wasn't going to cut it and Sam knew it. "What do you want Gabriel?"

Nothing ever stood in the way of an archangel and something they desired. With his superior strength Gabriel took advantage of Sam and forced the hunter against one of the nearby walls. Sam's mind began to race as Gabriel grabbed hold of his flannel shirt and pulled him down into a soft but passionate kiss. Fireworks exploded within the hunter's belly when he found himself on the receiving end of the archangel's affections. A small whine escaped his throat when Gabriel purposely brushed up against him before pulling back. "You, Sam. I want you."

The Winchester's mind was spinning as all the stimuli hit him at once. Not only had Gabriel confirmed without a shadow of a doubt that he had feelings for him but now he was actually asking, no demanding that they take their relationship to the next level so soon. Sam tried his best to maintain his composure but he could feel the strain on his pants start to grow more intense by the second. All of this should make Sam the happiest human on the planet but the Winchester couldn't help but have some reservations in the back of his mind. The being before him wasn't just some other man. Gabriel was an archangel. A holy being. What he was suggesting was in the mind of many a sin. The last thing he wanted was to risk Gabriel's status and cause him to fall. "Gabriel... we can't. I mean I want to... I do... but we can't do this. Doesn't God look down on things like this?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes in response before lightly shaking his head. "I told you before Sam. Daddy does saything about anything. All that homophobic nonsense the church is spewing is a bunch of crap. When He created humanity He told us to love you more then Him. If there is any... ANY human I love more then my Father... my brothers, it's you Sam. Besides in Dad's book nothing is more important than the golden rule, 'love thy neighbor and do onto others as you'd have them do onto you.'"

Sam hadn't allowed himself to settle into another steady relationship since he watched Jess burn. Not only were his feelings being returned but Gabriel was actually giving Sam permission to love on him like his heart desired. Gabriel simply stood there looking up at Sam waiting for the hunter to respond to his request. Although he was more than game for things to take this turn he couldn't will the words to come forth. "I didn't think you'd..." Sam began before he heard an amused laugh escape Gabriel's throat.

Humans often forgot that their thoughts and unspoken desires broadcasted over the same wavelengths as prayers. "Archangel remember? Your thoughts are often extremely loud, Sam. I've known for a long while now about how you felt." Gabriel's amusement grew when he saw the embarressment shine on Sam's features. He was even cuter when he was flustered. Sam couldn't believe he subjected Gabriel to sexting prayers all this time. That would certainly explain why this whole transition had been so smooth. "What do you say, Sammich?"

Mentally Sam battled with himself over the approperate thing to do in the situation. His body was already filling with need and Gabriel did ask nicely. Instead of a thank you Gabriel wanted affection from the one human he cherished above all. Not a bad deal for either of them but the timing seemed off. The sake of the world was at risk and they were just going to travel to cloud nine. Sam wanted to take a rain check but he saw the pleading within Gabriel's eyes and his will faded. "Ok, let do it."

Lust lightly began to build within the apartment when Sam agreed to take that next step in their relationship. Gabriel gently lead Sam to his bedroom and then took a deep breath of his own. Neither Gabriel or Sam were unfamiliar with acts of sexual graditification but this was their first time doing it with another man. The Winchester blinked a few times when he saw Gabriel form a small nervous fist by his side. Why was he suddenly acting differently? He was the one who wanted this as payment for his assistance. "Gabe, what's wrong?"

"Neither or us are unfamilar with love-making but Sam I don't know if you'll be willing to do what I'm asking." Gabriel paused and the hunter continued to look at his angel without any judgments. Sam had fallen for him regardless of all his oddities but the Trickster wasn't sure if Sam would accept this secret side of him. "As an archangel I'm use to being in control, commanding everything and everyone around me. I don't want that, not with you. I want you to control me."

The Winchester was slightly taken back by Gabriel's request. He would have never figured for the Archangel to be a submissive type. Releasing all control like that was big for someone as powerful as Gabriel. Clearly even dominate personality types needed to let go every once and a while. Even though he wasn't sure he could do all that Gabriel wanted, he was willing to try if it made him happy. "If that's what you really want Gabriel."

A smile appeared on his features when he heard Sam agree to his request. Oh how he loved Sam. Without saying another word Gabriel snapped into existance a table full of toys for Sam to utilize if he so choose. The Winchester's green orbs shifted over to the table and his eyes widened slightly when he discovered all the objects. Clearly Gabriel had a few kinks that he enjoyed which made sense since he enjoyed Casa Erotica. Sam blinked a few times as he looked over the assortment of sex toys which included cuffs, gags, plugs, vibrators and other binding accessories.

Sam studied each object carefully for a moment and considered his options before getting himself into character. The hunter gazed at his angel with hunger in his eyes and then uttered his first command in gruff tone, "strip for me." Gabriel rose his fingers ready to snap off both his and Sam's offending clothing but Sam rose his finger and shook it. "The old fashioned way."

Pulling off one article of clothing at a time would be a lot more fun then snapping them away. That would provide Sam a good long look at Gabriel's being. The arousal once again burst into life within Sam's pants as he watched as Gabriel slowly slid off his jacket first and made his way down his buttoned down shirt. The Winchester was getting his first real look at the archangel's vessel and clearly great things came in small packages. Despite his height, Gabriel's chest was firm and well defined. Clearly Gabriel hadn't become flabby due to his use of his wings like Dean suggested to Castiel months after they meet. Even though Gabriel had influenced Sam to take control Gabriel was still doing everything in his power to tease Sam. The slow movements and the seductive lick of the tounge were driving him crazy.

The whole thing was a test for Sam as it was an exercise for Gabriel. Sam took a few breaths to keep himself from slamming the archangel into the bed and ripping off the remaining clothes. A smile appeared on Gabriel's features as he reached down and undone his belt before pulling it out and letting it fall to the floor beside him. With ease his slid his hands into his pants and pushed them and his boxers down into a pool at his ankles. For the first time Sam was seeing all of Gabriel and the angel looked rather excited being studied so carefully. "All of you Gabriel... I want to see all of you."

Gabriel instantly understood what Sam meant. The Archangel took a deep breath and allowed his grace to flow outward causing his six massive wings to come into existance. Their glow was still so captivating to Sam who walked over to take a closer look. Gabriel was relieved that Sam was able to handle the manifistation of his wings. He'd never be able to forgive himself if he caused the hunter to lose his sight. Carefully Sam took a few of the feathers in hand and rubbed them between his fingers gently. They were so soft and had a comforting warmth about them. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like having them around him. The inspection continued with Sam's hand brushing over the arch of Gabriel's primary wing. The sensation caused a wave of pleasure to roll through his body. "Sam... please." Gabriel begged.

The hunter narrowed his eyes slightly when he took notice of some oils coming from the glands around the massive structures. While Sam didn't completely understand angel anatamoy he figured by Gabriel's body reaction that he struck a sensitive spot. He made a mental note of that before he allowed his hands to wander around Gabriel's form. Before long Sam took the angel's length in his hand and slowly began to stroke it to drive Gabriel into a further state of lust. Out of longing for more attention Gabriel rocked his hips along with Sam's strokes. As the feeling continued to build Gabriel began to feel weak at the knees. Sam had barely touched him and already he was a mess in his hands. A small smile appeared on Sam's features when he saw Gabriel's dick grow harder. Before the angel could get too excited, the hunter slipped on a cock ring to hold back any relief. "Playing me back for mystery spot, Sam?"

"Oh yes, two can play that game, Gabriel." Sam pulled himself closer to Gabriel and continued his assult on his manhood. "I'll make you feel good." He whispered into his ear before seductively licking it. Gabriel had to admit having the real thing in front of him was much better than hearing all Sam's sex filled desires over angel radio. After effectively teasing Gabriel for a few moments he gently guided the Archangel to the bed and forced him down with his hand. Sam leaned over and grabbed the cuffs from the table. "Hands." Sam commanded. Gabriel picked them up from his side and the hunter grabbed them and forced them above his head. Carefully Sam slid the chain of the cuff around the slotted head board and then attached his lovers hands to them. The Archangel tested the strength of the bindings and looked satisifed to know he couldn't bust out. He hadn't noticed until now that the cuffs had enoichan sigils on them which supressed his angel mojo.

Gabriel was completely at Sam's mercy but the archangel wouldn't have it any other way. The hunter also picked up a spreading bar to prevent his lover from resisting any penetration. Before he attached the device Sam sat on the bed and looked at Gabriel with a slight look of concern. "If any of this becomes too much say so and it will stop immediately. I don't want to hurt you Gabriel."

"Safe, sane and consensual, I know. Continue, please Sam." Gabriel pleaded. Without any hesistation Sam wrapped the leather cuffs around each ankle before tightening the buckles and latching them to the bar. The archangel was completely bound and filled with desire. Sam pulled back and stood before Gabriel admiring his work. A small frown appeared on Gabriel's features when he was without Sam's warmth. "Sam." He groaned.

"Patience Gabriel... patience." Sam cooed as he finally began stripping off his own clothes to allow his lover to get the full picture. Gabriel lifted his head up slightly and watched as the hunter revealed himself piece by piece. Finally seeing the Winchester's body for what it was he was relieved Lucifer hadn't claimed it for himself. Their Father did excellent work with the younger Winchester. Everything about Sam was perfect. Clearly all of his health nut obsessions kept him in sex god form. A bright smile appeared on Sam's features as he walked over and offered up his fingers to Gabriel's mouth. "Suck on those for me." Without complaint Gabriel opened his mouth and coated his fingers with his saliva. When they were good and coated Sam made his way to the foot of the bed and positioned himself where he could comfortably probe the angel. "Ready?"

Gabriel simply nodded and took a few breaths trying his best to will his body into a relaxed state. With a steady but easy pressure Sam forced the first of his fingers into Gabriel's virgin enterence. A gasp escaped the archangel's throat as he lifted himself up a bit from the bed. As Sam expected Gabriel was tight and it would take time to prepare him. The hunter carefully continued the in and out motion with the first finger and once Sam saw his partner took it with ease he inserted a second. Slowly he scissored him in different directions. Sam watched as Gabriel's breathing picked up and made sure he was ok before quickly adding the third. The desire was getting overwhelming for the angel. "Sam, I need you... please."

"Easy Gabriel... I got you." Sam whispered as he continued to finger him at a steady pace. Three fingers wouldn't be enough to make sure Gabriel could take his dick. Even though Sam knew Gabriel wanted him he knew that it would hurt without more work. Hurting Gabriel was the last thing he wanted not only because he cared about him so much but because he didn't want to face Michael's wrath. The Winchester's gaze returned to the table where he found an average size vibrating dildo. That would do nicely. Another whine escaped Gabriel's throat when Sam released his fingers. He squirmed slightly on the bed, pleading for some friction.

"Soon Gabe, soon." Sam stated as he ran the device against Gabriel's oil glands to lube up the toy. The hunter poked at Gabriel's entrence for a few moments before gently pushing it in, giving Gabriel time to adjust to its size before going further. When it was safely positioned Sam slowly turned the controller knob bringing the device to life.

A pleasurable yelp escaped Gabriel's throat as the toy stimulated his insides. Gabriel tried so hard to will himself in a controlled state but the pleasure was growing too fast. He felt slightly ashamed that he was getting off from an inanimate object's attention. There was no way he could hold back a climax and it got harder as Sam slowly increased the volume. Sam simply sat there and watched as his lover fought against his restraints and writhed in pleasure. "Ahhh Sam, please let me... let me come please."

Sam wanted to leave Gabriel like that for a while longer. The pleasurable torment was Sam's revenge for forcing him to experience all those Tuesdays. He promised he'd take care of Gabriel and that's exactly what he was going to do. Carefully Sam reached over and slipped off the ring that was biting at his cock. "Come for me angel." Sam commanded as he reached down and manuvered the dildo up against Gabriel's prostate.

The archangel's breathing became rapid as his climax approached. Sam had expertly manipulated things to provide the exact feeling he had been craving for millimum. With a smile Sam turned the device to its highest setting and once again poked at the bundle of nerves inside his lover. That did the trick. Gabriel cried out Sam's name as he violently came, sending seed all over. As it finished itself the heavenly messenger slumped back on the bed. "Your a demon Sam." Gabriel half complained.

Sam understood what Gabriel meant an smiled down at him as he pilled the dildo out and placing it on the bed beside him. "And your my Angel."

Gabriel could barely move as the waves of pleasure continued to rock his form. As fun as coming offto a toy was Gabriel wanted the actual thing. He wanted Sam to finish claiming him. No words had to be spoken for Sam to get the idea. Although he was fairly hard from watching Gabriel endure his little punishment he couldn't help but give himself a few strokes with his oil slick hands. The hunter picked himself up from his spot and positioned himself at Gabriel's welcoming enterence. "May I enter?" Sam questioned.

"Yes." Gabriel breathed out. Without a seconds delay Sam pushed his way into the angel who grasped at the headboard. The Winchester was so large but he fit perfectly. Again Sam waited for Gabriel to get adjusted before he began to slowly thrust into him. As the two continued their love making they entered into their own private heaven. Both were wrapped in pure pleasure and loud moans echoed throughout the apartment. Sam watched as Gabriel's wings twitched as the excitement built up again. Truly the Winchester had the magic touch if he was to drive the Archangel into a second climax. Without prompting Sam picked up the pace and slammed himself into Gabriel causing the angel to cry out unreconizable words in enochian.

"Gabe... come with me." Sam commanded. A weak nod was Sam's only reply as the hunter targetted his sensitive spots with each thrust. As Sam got closer he went faster. Gabriel instictfully leaned into him and within moments both moaned out the other's name as the end arrived without delay. Sam's seed filled up his lovers hole and Gabriel found himself covered with his own. He truly belonged to Sam and he wouldn't have it any other way.

After their climaxes dipped off Sam pulled back and carefully released Gabriel from his bindings allowing him to get comfortable. The archangel flipped over to his right side and lovely gazed at Sam who was lying next to him. "Sam-kins that was heavenly. Thank you."

"I owe you my life several times over. I'm just glad I was able to give you such a gift." Sam admitted as he snuggled closer to his angel.

A soft smile appeared on Gabriel's features as he flopped half of his wings across Sam's still naked body. There was lot that needed to get done but for now Gabriel wanted nothing more then to cuddle with the human he loved and dream of their future. "I love you Sam."

"Love you too Gabe." With that Sam wrapped his arms around the messenger and slowly drifted off to bed in his loving and protecting embrace. Regardless of the future awaiting them, they will always have this moment.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello my fellow SPN fans! I normally don't write much smut, but i couldn't help myself. It completely worked with how things were playing along and we can all use more Sabriel in our lives, right? I'm pretty happy how it turned out. Poor Castiel though. All he wants is to be with Dean and he has a major obsticle in his big brother. We return to the hunt for Lucifer in our next chapter. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. If you wanna see more stuff like that in the future let me know because I would like to work on getting better at writing love stories. Again hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Undisturbed and blissful nights were not something that a hunter was familiar with and it was certainly not a companion for either of the Winchesters. No hunter matched the brilliance or thorough disposition of the brothers and due to their very nature many a monster desired to end them both. Sam and Dean learned early on to always remain vigilant and that often meant they lived off four hours sleep if that. Thanks to Gabriel Sam was able to indulge in the very human need of a recovering sleep. During some point in the night the heavenly messenger withdrew from the resting place of his bed and choose to remain awake to observe his beloved child with demon blood. Throughout his whole existance he hadn't come across any being outside his immediate family who accepted him so completely. All aspects of his personality from wicked trickster to wrathful archangel were embraced by the hunter and for the life of him Gabriel couldn't understand why? Why would the hunter choose to love him as he does? Not that Gabriel was complaining but it was a perplexing question that simply amazed him and caused him to love the Winchester all the more.

A soft expression slowly appeared on the features of the archangel as his golden orbs locked onto the peaceful form of the hunter. Within the darkness of the room the messenger was clearly able to observe the purity of Sam's soul which radiated a warmth like none other. Gabriel felt himself being drawn into that brilliance which perfectly complimented his own. After moments of simply gazing upon the love of his life Gabriel crossed the room and gently leaned down softly kissed the hunter's exposed forehead. The holy messenger couldn't help but be amused by the soft smile that appeared on the Winchester's features. What had Gabriel done to deserve this angel living among humans? He'd never know but needless to say he was grateful that the young Winchester was pushed onto his path. "Goodnight my precious Sammoose." With all the protections in place around his apartment Gabriel felt comfortable enough to leave the hunter for a short period before he personally went out and picked the ingredients for their first after hookup breakfast. Condured creations may possess all the components of natural ingredients except one; love. After the experience the two shared tonight the Winchester deserved nothing but the best.

The peace of the night remained undisturbed by any force of heaven or hell. Not even the hunter's internal clock was strong enough to disturb his peaceful slumber bestowed from Gabriel. Despite not manually doing many human things the archangel was able to skillfully prepare a breakfast for champions keeping in mind Sam's tendency to consume healthy meals. The angel was just preparing the table when he heard the light jingle of his dog's collar echo around him. The cubby white dog jumped on the nearby chair and let out a small whine before glancing up at his humanoid companion. "Smells good huh? Go get Sammy, and we'll eat." Without a hint of hesitation the pup jumped down from and rushed into the bedroom where the Winchester was still enjoying his slumber. After considering the options the small dog hopped up on the bed and then proceeded to lick Sam's face.

Slightly annoyed groans escaped the hunter's throat as the archangel's furry companion proceeded to slobber all over his face. Needless to say the moisture came to quite the surprise to the hunter who instictfully tried to brush the dog aside. "Ugh Gabriel, get your dog." While waking up to kisses wasn't particularly something the hunter objected to, he much rather be woken up by the angel himself. From the kitchen Gabriel let out a small laugh before releasing a commanding whistle from his lips. Instantly the small dog jumped down from the bed and returned to his master's side. Despite the complete and deep sleep the Winchester had enjoyed it only took a few moments for him to once again get his bearings. A somewhat shocked 'woah' escaped his lips when he realized he was still completely naked and then he remembered what had transpired several hours ago. Last night he and Gabriel had enjoyed their first sexual encounter and it was beyond hot. Simply recalling the helpless state of the archangel was enough to give the Winchester a slight hard-on. Honestly the whole thing felt like an amazing dream and Sam prayed that it wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Slowly the hunter scanned around the bedroom and hadn't found any sign of the Trickster Archangel. "Gabriel?"

A slightly concerned expression appeared on the hunter's features when he hadn't recieved a reply from the interior of the residence. Carefully he picked up his discharged clothing and returned it to his form before venturing out to search for the archangel turned pagan god. After taking a few steps out of the bedroom the smell of cooked bacon reached his senses which brought more confusion to his mind. Gabriel slowly turned around when he heard Sam approach the kitchen threshhold. "Good morning Samshine!"

Standing in the center of the kitchen was Gabriel in all his glory surrounded by an assortment of breakfast items which included sliced fruits, scambled eggs and pancakes. If the young Winchester was being completely honest the whole situation was throwing him for a loop. First he had come to know the kinky and submissive side of the powerful archangel. Now he had found that Gabriel enjoyed to play house and make breakfast like any other human which still seemed so unusual. "Morning." The hunter replied before making his way across the room to the table to examine the feast before him. Needless to say this was unexpected considering that every time prior to this the hunter would find tons of candy wrappers scattered about when Gabriel made himself known. "What's all this?" Sam questioned as he gestured to the assortment before him.

"Breakfast obviously." Gabriel replied before he grabbed two cups of coffee from the counter beside him. The young Winchester instantly replied to the smart ass comment with one of his signature bitch faces which caused the angel to let out a small laugh. "Thought after our little fun time last night I should follow up with a comforting home made breakfast. Personally picked out all the ingredients myself."

Another shocked expression appeared on Sam's features as he gazed around at all the empty bags the archangel had left in his wake. He hadn't noticed it before but there was even a slight smell of hay floating about the room. "All of it?"

A proud expression appeared on Gabriel's features as he began to explain his adventures all over the earth for the finest offerings humanity had to offer him. "Freshest coffee beans from South America... the eggs over there from a family farm out in california... and the syrup was collected from the oldest maple trees in Maine." The hunter couldn't believe how ever piece of the meal was carefully selected and brought together to create this feast for the two of them. "Spared no expense in getting everything just right. I could have just condured up some food but it doesn't taste the same."

Sam was truly touched by Gabriel's efforts to provide him the perfect homemade meal. All his life Sam had grown accustomed to eatting the junk food Dean often bought from gas stations or crappy motel food which lacked a loving touch. Without hesitation the young man took a seat at the table and began to prepare a dish for himself out of the offerings before him. A soft smile appeared on Gabriel's features as he followed suit, making sure to pour himself a large portion of syrup on his pancakes and add several packets of sugar to his coffee. If he wasn't a celestial being Sam would worry that Gabriel would give himself diabetes with the large quanties of sugar he consummed on a daily basis. The two ate quitely for a few moments before Sam let out a satisfied yum. "Thank you Gabriel."

The archangel simply nodded feeling the warmth of his grace grow stronger as he witnessed Sam happily finish off his breakfast. With everything that Sam gave to Gabriel there was nothing that the holy messenger wouldn't do for Sam. He swore he'd spend the rest of his existance looking after the younger Winchester and doing whatever he had to in order to secure his happiness. Only after the pair had finished eating had Gabriel snapped his fingers to return the kitchen to it's tidy state. Gabriel didn't want to waste a second he had with his hunter.

Before Sam was aware of it Gabriel pulled himself up from his chair and made his way around the other side where the Winchester was. His green orbs widened slightly when he saw the feral hunger that glazed his lover's eyes. "...Gabriel?" A slight fear was laced within Sam's voice as he watched as the celestial being grabbed both rests of the chair essentially trapping the hunter below him. Without giving Sam a chance to think Gabriel leaned in and hungerly locked lips with his lover. Playfully the angel nibbled at the hunter's lips asking for permission to enter and without hesitation Sam obligued. Nothing would have pleased the Winchester more then to go for round two early in the morning but his mind quickly reminded him they had other matters to attend to. Innocently Sam pulled back and looked up at the Trickster with an apologetic expression. "Gabe, we can't... not now. We need to track down Lucifer."

An annoyed growl escaped Gabriel's throat when he heard Sam talking about his wayward elder brother. He tried to convince Sam to drop it with one of his puppy eyed glances but the hunter was focused and unphased which caused Gabriel to roll his eyes. Why did his radical big brother always have to ruin things for him even indirectly? "Fine." Gabriel complained before he pulled himself off the hunter.

Sam let out a small breath as he watched as Gabriel playfully pouted like a child. Honestly Sam wanted nothing more than to take Gabriel right back to bed and enjoy another session of rough play but he knew that the world couldn't wait on them forever. There was no telling when Lucifer would make his move and when he did the whole thing would get bloody quick. Without question Gabriel was adorable and even with all the antics Sam loved him wholeheartedly. The hunter picked himself up and walked over to give his angel a small kiss to hold him over. "I promise the wait will be worth it."

Instantly the disappointed expression faded and Gabriel once again focused on the task at hand. Without giving Sam any warning he reached up and took hold of his shoulder before taking off to the location where the remaining members of Team Free Will gathered. Once the two lovers landed Sam took a deep breath still not use to travel via angel-air. "Morning Shorties!" Gabriel playfully shouted instantly getting the attention of both Dean and Castiel.

Castiel lightly cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes when his gaze landed on his elder brother. Gabriel usually was filled with energy but something about him on this particular morning seemed different. "Your grace seeems oddly..." The Seraph began to say not quite sure how to finish the thought.

"...perky." Dean concluded.

Gabriel certainly couldn't deny that his grace felt more alive then it had in thousands of years. The messenger wasn't positive but the session did more then lighten his anguish. The experience also added fuel to the never depleting reservoir of celestial energy. A grin appeared on Gabriel's features when he caught the itch to push Dean's buttons. Even though Dean was Sam's brother and now Michael's vessel the Trickster couldn't help but screw with him now and again. "I had a rather good night."

To emphasis his point the playful trickster innocently turned in Sam's direction and sent a suggestive wink toward Dean which instantly caused a disturbed expression to appear on the elder hunter's features. "Oh God yuck!" The elder Winchester exclaimed as the implied imagery entered his conciousness. "Ugh, man I did NOT need to see that. Cas, grab me some mind bleach!" Castiel continued to oddly glance between his elder brother and his own lover not exactly sure what transpired. The innocence of the seraph only made the whole incident all the more amusing for Gabriel.

Gabriel looked rather pleased with himself and got a sense of pleasure making Dean squrim over the idea of he and his little brother having sex. Dean continued to carry on about the whole thing for a few more minutes before Sam gave him a what gives gesture. The older hunter let out a breath as he turned his attention back to his younger brother. "Look I'm not judging... i'm the last person to comment but damn it I did not need to imagine you two having sex!"

"Why not? You have no qualms of subjecting me to your eye sex sessions with Cas. Don't think I haven't noticed Dean, cuz I have."

In the back of his mind Dean heard Michael throw in his own thoughts on the matter. 'You think that's bad, try being forced to actually experience it.'

"Not helping, Michael." Dean replied outloud before rubbing his hand across his temple.

Needless to say the sexual tension in the air started to grow rather uncomfortable for the Seraph who choose to shift the conversation back to the important matter at hand. Castiel reached into the impala and pulled out a stack of papers that indicated all kinds of omens in various places around the country. "Lucifer has wasted no time making preparations for the apocalypse." A deep sigh escaped Sam's throat when his gaze landed on the massive pill of evidence pointing to the fallen archangel's activities. Investigating all the incidents would prove to be quite the headache even with four angels ready and able to assist. From the beginning Lucifer had always reached out to Sam directly, tempting him ever so much closer to his destiny. Carefully Sam took the documents from the seraphs hands and studied them for any clues to indicate where the devil was currently.

Demonic signs were scattered all across the country but not many of them truly screamed out the Lord of hell was responsible. Gabriel could see the frustration slowly appearing on the younger Winchester's features and as always he quitely oftered his support by placing a hand against his forearm. Innocently Sam shot his angel a thank you glance before his thoughts were interupted by the echoing of wings. The group scanned the area and found none other than Raphael standing feet away from Dean. Upon his arrival the atmosphere quickly changed and a strong wind began to spiral around them. Clearly the angelic healer wasn't particularly in a pleasent mood and considering what was transpiring no one could blame him. His dark orbs finally landed upon Gabriel's form and a clash of thunder echoed out. "Gabriel."

"Hello Raphael." A rather defient expression appeared on the youngest archangel's features when he locked eyes with his elder brother. The painful memories of the past created a rift between the younger beings just as events forcefully seperated Michael and Lucifer.

Without warning Raphael snapped and on his younger brother in an instant forcing his smaller frame against the abandoned warehouse walls. Sam watched in horror as his lover was attacked and he could do nothing to get the older angel off him. Gabriel on the other hand remained rather calm, understanding the anger within the once comforting being. "How could you run away like that?!"

"How could _**I**_? You wanna turn this on me when you slunk off first!" Gabriel shot back. The Trickster shifted his glance over at Castiel for a moment before glaring up at his elder brother. " _ **You**_ gave up after what 100... _ **150**_ years? I at least continued to try for the sake of the fledglings, our brothers and sisters who couldn't... for 200..300 no almost 400 years! I had no choice but to leave. Be mad at me all you want but it doesn't change the fact that you abandoned me first."

Dean watched as the two archangels continue to have their little blow out and after a while he couldn't sit back and remain silent. The elder hunter channeled Michael's grace through his body and forcefully broke the two fueding angels apart. "Grow up both of you." Castiel continued to watch in surprise as the Winchester continued to lecture two of the strongest beings of heaven himself.

"Watch your tone boy." Raphael sneered.

"You mind your place." Dean commanded

'Dean...' Michael warned.

Raphael was none too pleased to have an insigificant worm address him in such a disrespectful tone. If he had things his way he'd smite Dean right there and now. Despite the warnings given by the leader of the holy host Dean continued to push feelings the air needed to be cleared once and for all. "Prior to all this I was ready to fight tooth and nail to prevent Michael from jumping my bones. After our first meeting in the past I thought oh hell no was this bastard going to get a 'yes' out of me. Now I get it, all of it. On Michael's behalf this needs to be said." Gabriel blinked a few times wondering exactly where Dean was taking all of this. "Both of you... no rather all of you, Lucifer included give him a crap ton of grief. You don't have the slightest clue on how much shit he has to deal with."

'Dean, enough..." Michael muttered. The burden of the endless responsiblies was Michael's alone and he wouldn't allow for Dean to reveal the cracks in his armor. Many days Michael felt like pulling his own grace out due to the draining regret of not being able to protect all his siblings. That pain only forced Michael forward and much like Dean he didn't want sympathy from his brothers. Recuntantly Dean dropped it and allowed for the archngel to take back control of his vessel. "Now... where is Lucifer, Raphael?"

"Missouri. Seems he's attempting to control Death with a ritual."

"The final horsemen." Sam breathed out. "Michael... we" Sam couldn't find the words knowing that they were running out of time to save the world.

Michael shifted his glance over toward Sam and lightly shook his head. "No Sam...I. Lucifer is my problem and I'm going to finish it my way; alone." Before the younger hunter could argue Michael was off in a flash. Quickly Sam turned to Raphael who also quickly took his leave abadoning his younger siblings to whatever fate had in store.

Without exploring Sam's mind Gabriel knew that Sam believed that Michael actually was going to fight Lucifer instead of following through with it. "I can't let him do that...I can't. Please, Gabriel...Cas, help me."

Gabriel let out another breath and walked over to Sam with a soft expression on his features. "Sorry kiddo, but we gotta stay out of it. Leave things to Michael and rest." Before Sam could react the Trickster tapped him on the forehead causing his large form to land on the ground before him. The youngest archangel didn't like manipulating Sam like that but he knew better then anyone what it was like when Lucifer and Michael were in the same place. Even if they weren't going to fight like God had intended Gabriel wouldn't risk Sam's safety. The two rebel angels looked to the sky and prayed that everything would be resolved without bloodshed and the end of the world.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello my fellow SPN family. You knew the good times couldn't last forever. Michael and Lucifer will have their reunion very soon and the sparks will fly. Will the leader of the holy host follow through with what he promised or will he return to the script he's clung to for so long. Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave me some love with those reviews, they always make my day. See ya in chapter 13.**


	13. Chapter 13

Fear was alien to the commander of the holy host but for the first time in all his existance he was beyond uncertain about the events that were about to transpire. Michael was traveling down an unfamiliar path and had completely thrown out the script he had been following since the disappearance of God from Heaven. How much of the Lucifer he had known still existed within the depths of the broken archangel? If even the slightest shread existed could Michael even hope to reach it? Silently he prayed for this one miracle. Michael's disheartened state grew deeper when he landed in the field where his brother was last known to be located. The air itself was filled with the ripe smell of bloodshed and death. Bodies once belonging to the able male residents scattered the floor around Michael like confetti. Michael understood rituals required a heavy price but when he had first set out to release his brother from the cage he'd truly didn't comprehend the cost until he witnessed it through Dean's eyes. Prior to experiencing the human condition even slightly Michael had viewed humans to have an insignificant life in the grand scheme of things. Now with Dean's perspective to reflect upon Michael saw the opposite. All of these people had value and in a blink of an eye their contributions were extinguished without remorse. Every individual the archangel gazed upon had a family who loved them and friends who supported them. If anyone was left behind by some so called miracle they would suffer a great loss along with the rest of humanity and for what?

More and more Michael began to question the legitimacy of the plan that had been set into motion from the beginning of time. All of this was a harsh contradiction of what God Himself had told them to do; protect humanity and love them more then Him. If that truly was the will of their Father then why would he plan for so many lives to be lost in such a meaningless way? Michael's tour of the forsaken and sacrilegious ground leaded him to the mass grave of the innocent women and children who were murdered first. Although the first born was accustomed to destruction the level of violence displayed here made Dean's stomach turn which admittedly was an uncomfortable sensation for Michael. Inside the conscious state of the vessel Michael could feel the rage burning within the hunter. Dean was beyond angry, he was furious and everything standing in his path felt that pure emotion. Books flew off the war room table staged within his mind and chairs along with lamps were shattered on the table top. The hunter's anger was understandable and as per usual Dean directed most of that frustrations inward. For a moment the archangel divided his attention turning inward to soothe his vessel. "Dean..."

Once leveling out most of the inanimate objects in his path Dean slowly turned his gaze back toward the being sharing his body. "Don't... just don't!" Dean hissed. Hundreds of times over he had heard Castiel say that none of this was his fault and that it was unavoidable. The hunter wouldn't no couldn't except that. "If I hadn't been so _**weak**_ none of these people would have died! Their blood is on my hands."

The responsibility to protect everyone heavily laid on the hunter's shoulders but Michael understood this was just as much his fault as it was Lucifer's. If he hadn't been so focused on being a 'good son' and forcing the foretold plan upon the world none of this would have transpired. He allowed Dean to fall in Hell and delayed his rescue to assure the first seal broke. Michael let out a small breath as his gaze landed on the emotionally defeated Winchester before him. Despite it all, the torture of hell and all the small failings he had on Earth Dean's soul still shined with such intensity. Dean Winchester was strong in ways unimaginable to most. The hunter was humanities version of the mighty archangel. Although Dean himself didn't see it there was no denying that was his great contribution to the world. "Dean... these people's deaths are not your fault. They are **mine**. **I** let them die. **I** wasn't strong enough to stop it. **I** failed them, not you."

Taken back didn't begin to describe the response from the hunter when he heard the those words pass from the archangel's lips. Before he could compose a reply Dean found himself inches from Michael's presence. Lightly the holy being reached out and tapped the Winchester on the forehead causing him to collapse into his arms. "Forgive me Dean but this is my battle, not yours." Carefully Michael laid the hunter down and proceeded to take control before heading out to meet up with his wayward brother.

Michael shut out all the negative images of the field and turned his attention to the midnight sky above him. The stars continued to shine with the same brightness they did when Lucifer first created them. A warmth wrapped around him when he heard echos of Lucifer's youthful voice calling out, "Mika...Mika...Mika.." The innocent image of his younger brother's smiling face was soon shattered when he found Lucifer's red eyes shining through the darkness. Standing several yards ahead of him was the fallen archangel and needless to say he appeared to be none too pleased about Michael's presence.

The elder archangel remained silent for a few moments as he took in all of his younger brother's form. Lucifer had encountered a vessel that suited him nicely although it wasn't his true vessel. The innocence and light that once radiated off him had become dim and twisted leaving a nearly unrecognizable replacement. The red glow of Lucifer's eyes reflected the inner most betrayal and anger the celestial being felt. The outward signs indicated that reaching what remained of his younger brother would be a down right impossible task. Michael had intended to start the conversation in a civilized manner but the images from the land around him once again flashed into his consciousness. "What have you done?"

Lucifer remained unphased by the harsh tone of his elder brother and internally he couldn't help but laugh. Nothing had changed in all the thousands of years they had been apart. Michael was once again taking the higher ground casting him as the monster. Needless to say that had always rubbed Lucifer the wrong way. Sure he was no fan of humanity but he had done nothing so terrible in his mind to be cast down. All he had ever wanted to do was protect his family and show them the truth that he saw with unfiltered sight. Lucifer simply wanted to love his Father, his brothers and the vast wonders of the universe. None of that was so wrong and it was because of that uncontrollable desire he was forced to suffer alone. Lucifer shifted his gaze about them nonchalantly and then shrugged dismissively. "I had to do this, I had to."

"For what?!" Michael shouted. None of these humans had posed any threat to them and were most importantly innocent. A few may have had questionable motives but nothing so vile as to deserve this.

Curiosity swelled within the second born as he continued to observe his elder brother. The arguing was nothing new. For what seemed like eternity Michael and Lucifer were locked in a battle of wills with neither one of them backing down on their opinion that stated their beliefs were the correct one. The new element Lucifer didn't expect or even understand was Michael's sudden concern for humanity. That of course implied that the being before him was in fact Michael. Over the thousands of years locked away in hell the cage had tormented him with versions of his siblings. Could all of this simply being another elaborate illusion created by his prison? If so it was a damn good one. The second born raised an eyebrow slightly and crossed his arms across his chest. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Michael?"

Ask anyone in heaven and without fail many would say the commander of heaven had changed. That was neccessary when his responsibilities weren't limited to protecting their home. Michael needed to become stricter and colder to deal with the mantle of leadership but deep down he was still who their Father made him to be. Could Lucifer not see that truth for himself? "Lucifer, what are you saying?"

The last memories Lucifer had been of Michael had been from the day he was cast out of heaven. The kindhearted nature he showed only to his immediate siblings was gone. Nothing but disappointment and anger reflected in his eyes. The Michael who stood before him was a being he didn't recognize any longer. That once long forgotten warmth was slowly returning despite the harshness in his tone. When need be Michael often picked up the father role to remind his siblings of right and wrong. "The Michael I know would come down here saying, 'Lucifer you're a monster' yada yada yada... and 'I need to kill you.'"

Michael couldn't deny that is what he would have said if Sam and Dean hadn't shown him the error of his ways. Once again the elder archangel studied his brother's expression for any hint of his former personality. A part of him had to hold onto that love they once shared with one another. Lucifer tried his best to hide it but deep within his pained expression lied what Michael hoped was still within the fallen archangel. To his gaze it revealed itself as a childlike version of himself curled up in a ball wings and all. A piece of his true self existed and Michael was determined to reach it before the corrupting influence of the mark wiped it out permanently.

Raphael had been monitoring the reunion between his elder brothers and was confused as to why Michael hadn't struck down the adversary yet. Until this moment they both had been directing their followers to do everything they could to ignite the apocalypse. Michael had his true vessel and the weapon needed to slay the devil once and for all. Paradise would be restored. The angelic healer thought about the situation for a moment and the answer immediately came to him. The Winchesters. Whenever they were involved nothing went according to plan. Clearly they had manipulated Michael somehow and that was why he was acting so strangely. Being the traditionalist he was Raphael wasn't going to allow their show to be derailed. If Michael wasn't going to bring down the hammer he would.

The definition of insanity was doing the same thing and expecting a different result. Raphael knew with how things had been if Michael extended the olive branch Lucifer would ultimately discover something else to fight over and the chaos that rocked heaven would begin all over again. Heaven wasn't perfect but it was stable for the first time since the beginning. Slowly the third born shifted his glance over toward the door and nodded at one of his suit clad subordinates who nodded before vanishing from sight. Not that Raphael expected this little plan to work but it was merely a warning before he brought the full power of heaven down on his elder brother's head.

A softer expression appeared on Michael's features as he practically pleaded with Lucifer to put an end to all of this and just come with him quietly. Despite the difficulty of it Michael was sticking to the promise he had made Sam Winchester when he first inhabited Dean's body. The brothers had been so caught up in their silent conversation neither truly heard the echo of fluttering angel wings. Sneaking up on an Archangel was impossible to do and despite having his attention divided Lucifer could sense the other approaching him with his knife at the ready. "Lucifer please..."

"Brother I don't have a choice and neither do you." Lucifer commented before innocently allowing his own archangel blade to slide from his jacket sleeve into his hand. A small smirk appeared on his features as he moved out of the way of the incoming blade with a sidestep. In a fluid motion he raised his blade up and then behind him to pierce the angel foolish enough to attack him from behind. Michael's eyes widened when he watched as yet another one of his brother's fell because of this outstanding feud.

The shockwave from the burnout caused a ironically comforting breeze for the Devil as he turned his attention back toward Michael. Not a single look of remorse appeared on Lucifer's features as his arm once again fell down by his side. All of this had to stop. No more of their family should have to die or suffer because of their misguided war. "I have wronged you in the worst way possible. I betrayed your trust and allowed you to suffer alone for so long. If you must, release all that hatred on me and me alone."

"Michael, how far have you fallen?"

The sadness once again crept onto his features as he lowered his guard inviting Lucifer to take advantage of his offering. "I haven't. It's just... I no longer wish to exist without you, brother." Without saying those words surprised the younger archangel but deep down he longed to hear them. Not a single indication existed that implied that Michael was lying. The commander of heaven was serious when he whispered those three magical words; 'I love you.'

Gabriel stood at the open doorway of the motel room and glanced up at the night sky with equal parts interest and concern. Michael and Lucifer had to have met by now but yet there wasn't a single firework in the sky. A clash of those two powers would create the impact and it was surprising that nothing had happened just yet. Despite Gabriel's hope that everything would resolve itself peacefully he knew better then to hold onto that kind of hope. Over the time since the battling started in heaven there were times where Michael and Lucifer both promised to clean up their acts. The fighting would stop for perhaps a few short fifty years and then the anger would surface again without warning.

Since they arrived Castiel had remained by Sam Winchester's side and watched over him as he enjoyed his forced state of sleep. Time and time again Sam and Dean would have these arguments about sidelining each other when something big came along. Each time they would remind one another they were a team and they faced whatever danger they had to together. Despite that desire the angels in his life choose to intervene again without his consent. The Seraph looked down at his friends form and again up at the cuffs securing the younger Winchester to the bed. A deep sigh escaped his throat when he then turned to Gabriel. "Was that really necessary?"

The archangel's golden eyes shifted down toward his lover's unconscious form where it remained for several long minutes before drawing his focus back toward the younger angel. "Yes. Sam has this habit of chasing after Dean. He always has to save Dean and sacrifice himself if it means achieving the former. I..."

The Trickster stopped mid-explaination when he saw Sam slowly starting to rejoin them in the world of the living. Slowly Sam opened his eyes and took in the sights around him from the popcorn ceiling to the crappy flowery wallpaper. They were no longer at the warehouse but he didn't remember driving back to the motel either. The hunter tried to pull himself off the bed when he felt something pull him back. His gaze shifted around and noticed that his arms were cuffed to the bed. The chain was long enough that it wouldn't be uncomfortable but short enough to prevent the hunter from leaving the confides of the bed itself.

Castiel broke the silence of the room with his usual calm greeting of, "Hello Sam."

The hunter quickly turned his head to meet their guardian angel and gave him one of those famous Samuel Winchester bitch faces. "Was this..." He began to say as he raised his chained hands. "...really necessary Cas? Dean is out there alone against Lucifer!"

"He's not alone." Gabriel replied as his gaze shifted from the night sky to his rather annoyed lover.

"Damn it Gabriel, you know what I mean. I should be out there! Out there helping my brother."

"Sorry Sammy but no, you'd only distract him."

"Distract him from what?! Michael promised. He gave his word he'd..."

"Talk to Lucifer?" Gabriel finished the thought with a slight laugh. Lightly he shook his head. "I've witnessed these _talks_ Sam. The only talking being done is with their blades. I'm sorry Sam."

The younger hunter shifted his glance up at Castiel hoping he'd be the voice of reason. The Seraph lightly turned away with a slight anguished expression on his features. He wanted nothing more than to be by Dean's side during this important time but he knew better then get between the two powerful archangels. Annoyance filled Sam's features as he tried a few times to yank the chain out from its locking point to no avail.

When it came to Dean Sam was pretty single minded which made Gabriel slightly jealous. Even though Gabriel had no reason to be uneasy about his own standing it still urked him slightly. "Sam... please. I won't lose you. I **can't** lose you. You've seen that ugly side of me and I don't want to become that again. Just this once please."

Sam's expression softened when he saw the pleaded expression on Gabriel's features. The Trickster wasn't just being a dick, he truly meant what he said and Sam knew it. Without needing to hear another word Sam relaxed his form and stopped his struggling. The younger Winchester hated being placed in this position since it gave him flashbacks of the past when John and Dean would go off on hunts alone citing Sam's age as an excuse. "You're right, sorry Gabe."

A snap of fingers echoed in the room followed by a clanging of metal on the ground. The holy messenger made his way across the room and took a seat beside his hunter before pulling him into his chest. The comforting embrace only grew stronger as Gabriel manifested his majestic golden wings and wrapped them around the Winchester. "My sammy-kins." The archangel whispered.

Castiel smiled as he watched the lovers comforted each other in this trying time. The seraph nervously gazed toward the open door waiting for Dean to come through with a victorious look on his features. He and Michael had been gone for hours. What was taking so long? Gabriel then used his free hand to grab hold of his younger brother. "Cassie, relax. Michael will do whatever he can to protect Dean... even if that means he himself doesn't return."

That was meant as a comfort but Castiel didn't find much comfort in the thought of losing either of them. Sure Michael had been a dick in recent years but he was still his big brother. A big brother who protected him from bullies and those who would manipulate him. During that moment when his attention was diverted from the door a loud thud registered with their ears. The group shot up to attention when they discovered Michael half conscious on the floor beside the other bed. Gabriel's eyes widened in horror when he saw the state his elder brother was in. "Michael!?" The holy messenger jumped from his sationary location by Sam's side and pulled his brother into his arms. "What happened?"

"Lucifer." Sam was about to grab an angel blade and storm off after the devil without waiting for the rest of the explanation. The younger Winchester got to move about two steps before he heard Michael add to his explanation. "We settled it."

"Is he?" Gabriel questioned.

"No, I let him."

Sam blinked a few times not following the broken discussion between the two archangels. Gabriel was stunned into silence for a minute when he allowed the words to register with his mind. Michael had allowed Lucifer to beat the living shit out of him. "You idiot, you could have gotten yourself and Dean killed!"

"Didn't." Michael simply replied. If the leader of heaven wasn't in a heap on the floor Castiel would have wanted to beat him up too. Clearly he pulled a page from the Winchester playbook and landed him in this state. He too was about to scold his elder brother for his reckless abandon when he heard Gabriel call out for Raphael.

The healing hand of God soon arrived, narrowing his eyes in annoyance when he saw the state Michael was in. Not only had Michael not killed Lucifer but then he allowed him to go on a rampage on his vessel. The injuries weren't life threatening but this was no way for the eldest son to act. "The humans have ruined you." Raphael commented which earned a glare from Gabriel.

A non-verbal warning reached the third born when he saw the flash of grace within Michael's eyes. He may be injured but he had enough power to smite him where he stood. Needless to say Michael was non-too pleased to learn that Raphael was plotting behind his back again. That wouldn't be forgotten or forgiven easily but that was their relationship as of late. The archangel dropped the confrontation and turned his focus to his job, healing. "Your wings Michael, let me see them." Raphael commanded not in the mood for any of the usual resisting of doctors orders.

Gabriel was surprised when he saw his elder brother's wings manifest around him. Rough shape didn't begin to describe them. The pure white wings were had slattering of blood on random spots on both the primary and secondary wings. The secondary wing on his left side was broken with only muscle holding it together. Other feathers were mangled or to Castiel's surprise frozen. "How did you even fly like that?"

"You flew like that!" Raphael shouted. "You trying to permanently damage yourself?" Despite all the questionable stuff he had done recently the third born still cared about his family, even though with most he had a funny way of showing it. Ironically Michael had considered this to be part of the plan to restore the balance in their family dynamic. Raphael hadn't focused much on actual healing since Father left. He had focused most of his attention on wiping the memories clean from his siblings head's when they showed signs of disobedience. At least this was a start to his own recovery process.

"He'll be fine right?" Gabriel questioned as he painful glanced over at the broken wing.

"If he doesn't do anything else stupid for the next few days." Raphael sighed as he began his healing on the less significant injuries. He was going to leave the broken wing for last since that would require some extra hands. "Honestly you are all pains in my ass." He grumbled.

"Love you too, jerk." Michael laughed.

In annoyance Raphael leaned over and flicked Michael in the forehead. Sam blinked a few times when he heared Gabriel cracking up as the older archangels bickered. For the first time in a long while it felt like those peaceful days under the cherry tree in the archangel's garden.

"Enough giggles, give me a hand. Secure those other wings, you too Castiel. I need to snap this one back in place." Without question Gabriel moved to Michael's left right side where the set of three wings were uninjured for the most part. Castiel climbed behind his elder brother to grab the right primary wing. Raphael doubled checked everyone's position before he reached up and grabbed both ends of the broken wing. "On the count of three..."

Michael simply nodded as he prepared himself the best he could. Raphael counted rather slow and took long pauses between the numbers. "Two..." Without much warning he forcefully yanked the wing fragments back in place before applying some of his own grace to it. "Three." The eldest archangel let out a loud shout as the wing was being set back into place. The uninjured wings twitched as the pain ran through his system.

"You said on three!" Michael shouted.

"That's what you get for being an idiot. You know how i feel about idiots."

Michael grumbled something in enochian under his breath which got a laugh out of the other two angels in the room. Raphael was always rather harsh with those who purposefully injured themselves and Michael was no exception.

Sam continued to look on worried. If Michael was in this much pain what was his brother experiencing. Sensing the Winchester's gaze Michael shifted his glance over as his siblings attended to his messed up appendages. "Dean is fine. I forced him into a deep corner of his mind. These experiences would conjure up some unpleasant memories of hell. It's for the best Sam."

Even though Michael seemed assured that all of this was behind them Sam wasn't confident in declaring a victory. Until he spoke with Lucifer himself he'd continue believing the threat was still very real. For now at least he could let out a sigh of relief knowing no one he loved died today.

 **To be continued...**

**Hello my fellow SPN family. Welcome back to another chapter of this crazy story. Michael and Lucifer finally had their reunion and it was violent, mostly off screen but there is lots of evidence to go around. I mean ouch to break a wing. Are things truly settled between the two or is this just another false end to their conflict? Those answers are going to be coming soon. We are almost at the end of this story, maybe 1 or two chapters left. I do love the ending and i look forward to writing it out. As always hope you all enjoyed. I love hearing your thoughts so please leave me a review. That really gives me the added push to keep writing. Till our next meeting in chapter 14.**


	14. Chapter 14

Wanting to believe something and truly believing it existed on two separate ends of the spectrum of existence and Sam Winchester was left in a state of complete disbelief. Hundreds of thousands of years of anger couldn't simply be wiped clean from one simple game of possum. Personal experience spoke to the validity of this belief. When a fight broke out between the Winchester brothers it would be months later before either would even speak to the other even though Sam and Dean would sacrifice the world for each other and have done so several times already. The younger Winchester could relate to the feelings that must have gone through the fallen archangel when he was betrayed by not only his Father but his beloved elder brother as well. If he personally experienced that kind of heartache he wouldn't think he could forgive them, unless they were at Death's door. Why would the devil suddenly decide that it was alright to derail all his plans for the apocalypse after getting a taste of victory? Forgiveness could be given but there was no forgetting the wrongs of the past completely. Distrust ultimately would grow out of that feeling and mistakes could repeat themselves. Despite all his hesitations Sam wholeheartedly wanted to believe that all of it was behind them. Peace would be restored among the four archangels and in turn return calm to the heavens.

The younger Winchester slowly turned his gaze back over toward his lover who was happily helping his elder brother groom out the blood from his pure white wings. A soft smile appeared on his features as he could see the complete sense of calm swirling around Gabriel. More than anything he wanted to protect that bliss and make sure nothing ever caused the Trickster heartache again. If things were as Michael claimed then Sam was one step closer to making that promise a reality. Luckily not even Death had the power to separate the two which was the only foreseeable cause of pain for either partner. When Sam kicked the bucket for good, Gabriel would be able to enter into the hunter's personal heaven and simply exist there for eternity. That was one of those benefits of having an angel for a boyfriend. While that was true Sam couldn't let go of life when his brother was also very much alive. Sam and Dean needed each other just as much as they needed their respective angels. Not a single individual among the four would have it any other way and for the most part the powers that be felt the same.

The younger Winchester scanned around the room and found that Raphael hadn't flew off the moment he healed his elder brother's injuries. Instead the third born Archangel was sitting in a nearby chair scanning through a brown leather bound book that appeared to be at least five hundred pages. The hunter enjoyed reading as much as the next person but he didn't know what could be so fascinating to a being who was as old as time itself. All of his focus was centered on the pages before him and not even a buzzing fly could disturb the archangel from his reading. With ease the celestial being flipped the page and that prompted the Winchester to take a closer look. On the left hand page Sam noticed a diagram of the human body which depicted the different spiritual chakras and on the right was text he couldn't quite make out. The young man was about to question the celestial being on the contents when he heard him say, "Fairly accurate for beings who don't understand the simplest concept of the divine."

Immediately the Winchester couldn't help but be insulted by the comment. Humanity wasn't to blame for their lack of knowledge about the supernatural, particularly about God and the angels. Most couldn't handle the truth that creatures different from themselves walked among them. Instead of lashing out Sam bit back his disgruntled feelings and continued to observe as the archangel continued to read unphased by anything going on around him. Castiel's own curiousity grew as he too walked over to peek at what had occupied the archangel who was often so stuffy since the disappearance of God. "Healing techniques using ones spiritual essence?" Sam blinked a few times when he heard the dumbed down explanation of what Raphael was studying. Honestly he had to admit that did sound rather interesting and it would be something he'd like to read up on himself. He did however know that the human body could do amazing things when the mind believed it could. Promising things could be made reality if they could harness that natural gift.

"Humanity listens sometimes, Raphael." Michael commented. A small breath escapes the mighty archangel's throat as he watched as Gabriel snapped a fine tooth comb into existence and began running it through his uninjured primary wing. Clearly his younger brother wasn't simply going to drop the issue with his wings and he only had himself to blame. From when they were younger Michael had always made a point to address the importance of wing care. Apparently all of his younger siblings paid attention because they were now holding the leader of heaven to the same standard as he held them all those years ago.

Small hisses filtered out through Michael's mouth when his younger brother tug out some of the dangerously mangled feathers. A non-sympathetic expression appeared on Gabriel's features as he pulled the loose feather out from the comb's teeth and placed it on the floor beside them. "Stop whining like a fledgling Michael."

"Just you wait until I get a hand on your wings little brother." Michael ominously stated. Gabriel shuttered at the thought of his elder brother carrying out the preening process. While his own wings weren't in the worst shape it would be fairly obvious to another angel he hadn't had another help him in ages. Unlike Lucifer he had no excuse to not have perfectly maintained wings since he was able to conjure up beautiful women who kept him company.

Sam had watched the interaction between the three archangels and again smiled at how they seemed to get along. Despite being some of the strongest beings in the universe the three celestial beings acted like any other pair of siblings would. He wondered how the dynamic would change once Lucifer was back in the picture. He tried to imagine it by placing himself within the sibling structure but it just didn't seem logical. Could Michael actually be a bigger softy when Lucifer was around? Was it possible that the addition of the second born would bring out more of Gabriel's playful side? The Trickster even more mischievous seemed impossible to say the least. Regardless of what Sam thought he still wanted to experience those interactions for himself with the other angels. Those passing thoughts disappeared from his mind and suddenly the hunter recalled Michael's last statement which made Sam all the more curious about the relationship between humanity and the divine. "Michael what did you mean when you said humanity listens sometimes? I thought angels never came to Earth until now."

Needless to say it was refreshing to interact with a human who wasn't blinded to the truths of the universe. Even though Sam had only meet Castiel recently he had already come to know much more than most humans would know about angels within their entire lifespan. "That is correct in regards to lesser angels but Archangels are different." Michael wouldn't admit this out loud but when the Earth was young the Archangels would often sneak their way down to the newly formed planet to have some fun. In the beginning that was frowned upon mainly because God didn't want to influence the development of his new creation, humanity. " Secretly when one prays to Raphael hard enough he'll send down whispers on how to cure their loved one even though Raphael is put off by humanity as it is." Quickly Raphael gazed up from his book and sent a half glare in his elder brother's direction. Apparently he didn't want it to be known that deep down the third born was still a big softy. Michael simply smirked back in reply before returning his gaze back toward Sam.

With how Castiel spoke about Raphael Sam found it hard to believe that he secretly helped humanity from his post in heaven. The third born practically insisted that the title match went down and cared very little about what happened to humanity as a result. "On occasion I've been known to also appear on the Earth even though most of my time is spent defending heaven. When priests invoke my name during an exorcism I answer with the full wrath of heaven behind me. Even without a vessel my light reaches all of God's creation." That information would certainly prove useful when they encountered powerful demons like Azazel in the future.

Innocently Michael shifted his glance back toward Gabriel who decided to answer for himself instead of letting his elder brother speak for him. Despite having his attention taken from the grooming process the youngest archangel didn't allow for his elder brother to step out just yet. Another defeated breath escaped Michael's throat when Gabriel took hold of the base of one of the other secondary wings and continued straightening the spines of the feathers. "When it comes to humanity no angel has had more interactions with them then me, bucko. Considering my station as messenger of God, it couldn't be helped." Sam slowly nodded in understanding. He'd read most of the bible since he became engrossed in the life. Gabriel once again glanced over Michael's wings and was satisfied with how they cleaned up. He waved away the mess left behind by the grooming which finally allowed the mighty archangel to return his wings to the other dimension out of the sight of preying eyes.

Michael pulled himself from the floor and then moved trying to catch Gabriel who was moving about the room like the little hummingbird he always was. Raphael lightly shook his head and returned to his reading not paying much mind to the childish antics of his siblings. In his personal opinion both Gabriel and Michael were both far too relaxed considering there hadn't been any true guarantees that Lucifer was finished with his rebellious end of the world plot. Castiel on the other hand couldn't help but smile as he watched the true nature of his siblings shine through the barriers they placed around themselves for centuries. The burdens placed on them didn't seem to hold them back and they were simply able to be. Just as Michael finally cornered Gabriel against one of the far walls of the motel room an echo of angel wings broke the peaceful veil. A tense energy filtered throughout the room as all eyes landed on Lucifer.

A strange sense of calm and nervousness rolled around in the younger Winchester's gut when his eyes landed on Nick's form that was currently being used to house the devil. Despite being in the room with three other archangels Lucifer appeared perfectly calm. Since Michael had seen him the other day Lucifer's vessel had a few more burns outlining the left side of his face. Deep down he couldn't help but be sorry for the unfortunate human who came across his brother first. There was no telling the extent of the pain Nick had endured and continued to while subordinating himself to the devil's whims. The eldest of the archangels glanced down to his brother's left hand and noticed an golden chalice. "More demon blood brother?"

Instead of answering the question right away the fallen archangel pulled the cup up to his lips and threw back the vessel sustaining liquid like it was water. Upon finishing the drink he prepared for himself Lucifer placed the cup down on the long dresser beside him and then shifted his glance back toward Michael. "Don't judge me brother. I only do what I need to do. Unlike everyone else in the room I haven't obtained my true vessel." Innocently Lucifer shifted his glance slightly in the younger Winchester's direction before continuing with his thought. "Sammy over there won't say yes to me and I know Gabriel won't let him say yes. So here I stay until we go home." Again Lucifer shifted his glance back at his elder brother with a questionable look. "We are going home, right?" There was little question that Lucifer was thinking that Michael want to thrust his essence back within the cage from where it came. Considering their questionable past Lucifer wouldn't put it past his elder brother to trick him into submitting and then throwing him away again all for the greater good.

Raphael roughly slammed his book closed and then chucked it across the room onto the bed before standing up in a threatening posture. His archangel blade slid into his hand and a dark expression appeared plastered upon his features. Ever since the mark corrupted Lucifer Raphael had closed off any and all feelings of the second born out of his own preservation. All of this talk was new to the angelic healer and clearly he was not pleased. "You..." Raphael hissed as he approached the devil. "...will never be welcomed back to heaven, not after everything you did."

"Everything I did?!" Lucifer's usually calm and patient voice was becoming irritated as he was once again blamed for things that were not his fault. His blue eyes flashed red as his anger was began raising to the surface. "Who are you to condemn me for my behavior, Raphael?"

"Lucifer." Michael warned.

The second born shot back a glance at his elder brother. "No, Michael. I'm not simply going to let this go especially when you know I'm right. If Father won't punish him..." Slowly Lucifer turned back around and glanced back at his younger brother darkly. "...then I must." Gabriel watched on silently hoping that Lucifer wouldn't snap again like he had with Michael all those years ago. At the end of the day Lucifer was still older then Raphael and it was his responsibility to teach his younger siblings right and wrong just as Michael did onto him.

Raphael of course was still holding onto the belief that Lucifer had to be destroyed for paradise to be restored. If Michael wouldn't make a move against the devil then he would. In a flash Raphael charged his elder brother who simply leaned out of the way and grabbed onto his thrusting arm before promptly disarming him. The archangel blade fell to the ground and Lucifer used his superior strength the force his younger brother onto the bed face down. The devil continued to stare at his younger brother before snapping his fingers which brought two things into creation, a pair of enochian infused cuffs and a paddle. Roughly Lucifer pulled his brothers hands together and snapped the bindings on to prevent him from fleeing. The sheer strength of Lucifer's grace held Raphael down which caused the third born to growl in annoyance.

The argument between the two archangels brought out the rough and tough big brother out of Lucifer's being. "Choosing to love our Father and our brothers more than humanity was soooo wrong? I admit temping Adam and Eve with the forbidden fruit wasn't my proudest moment but none of that was as unforgivable as your own crimes, brother." Carefully Lucifer picked up the paddle and gently ran his hand across the rough surface. Considering what he was trying to achieve that would do nicely. With his free hand he pulled back Raphael's trousers and briefs to reveal his bare backside.

A calm but serious expression appeared on his features as he pulled the paddle back up to his head level and then forcefully swung it back down onto his unprotected flesh. The thwack echoed throughout the room followed by the loud cries of the third born as the pain radiated throughout his being. "That was abandoning the fledglings." Lucifer calmly stated. Castiel was somewhat surprised to hear the disappointment laced within his voice. For the longest time he believed that Lucifer stopped caring about the angels born after Gabriel. Clearly even after all that happened in his core he still held onto the feelings that Castiel and the others always witnessed when they were with Lucifer growing up.

Lucifer pause for a long period of time before raising the paddle up once again and brought down three more solid whacks in quick succession. The third born tried to be brave about the punishment but he couldn't force back his cries which fell upon deaf ears. "That was for abandoning Gabriel!" The devil hissed. Although Lucifer was always closest to Michael it was also known that the second born adored the youngest of them. When he wasn't tending to his own responsibilities to heaven he would help raise the unpredictable archangel. It was Lucifer who taught him how to manipulate others and create elaborate tricks. On good days they were a troublesome duo.

Michael watched on as Raphael's backside was growing irritated after every blow but he knew this had to be done. Raphael needed to have his whole outlook readjusted and it wasn't like Naomi could climb into his head and reprogram the healer. Besides this was the harsh responsibility of an elder brother and Lucifer was well within his right. Of course Lucifer didn't end his torment there. His expression darkened further when the memories of the more sever crimes came to mind. With that the devil once again raised the paddle and struck his younger brother with a rapid strike of three. Raphael whimpered pathetically as the intensity level grew and the pain even more unbearable. "That was for abandoning me!"

A noticeable tremble was starting to become apparent to everyone in the room. At this point Gabriel had to turn away because he was not comfortable with the distress of his elder brother. Sure Raphael could be a major dick but Gabriel still didn't like to see any of his family suffer. Another flash of red overtook Lucifer's eyes as he came to the second worst crime committed by his younger sibling. Once more the fallen archangel raised the paddle and begun the next set of three strikes which were interrupted by Raphael shouting for Lucifer to stop. "Enough Luci please!" He begged.

The cries for the activity to stop only brought on another set of three from Lucifer who glared down at him without an ounce of sympathy. The once powerful archangel was now practically reduced to a sobbing mess before him and yet that wasn't enough to appease him. "Those were for wishing for Michael and I to kill each other!"

"I didn't!" Raphael shouted back. He could practically hear Lucifer raising the paddle again. "I swear I didn't! Never. I never wanted that." The celestial being choked out between the sobs. Looks of confusion appeared around the room. How was that not what Raphael wanted? He had insisted that the apocalypse be fought and there was no way both would come out of that alive. Two powers of that level clashing could only result in death. Slowly Raphael turned his head trying to look into his elder brother's eyes. "I wanted my brother back, my real brother. I wanted the darkness within you to be vanquished. I wanted you to return.. the you I remember from when we were fledglings. The Lucifer who would pull me into his wings at night when I was scared. The Lucifer who used his gifts to create such beauty all of his own. The Lucifer who shined the brightest amongst all of God's angels." Tears were streaming down his face as he spoke the words he held back for so long.

Lucifer glanced down at his younger brother with disbelief as he peered into his own dark orbs. Deep within his eyes the devil could see what Raphael had kept hidden from everyone for ages. Hidden behind the tough exterior lied the innocent and youthful healing hand of God. Without another word Lucifer found himself pulled into the memory where the truth lied.

The second born found himself standing within Raphael's childhood room within heaven. Outside the window which was looking at the garden Lucifer could hear the crashing of his own and Michael grace. While he had been engrossed in the ongoing fight he hadn't truly thought how the other angels perceived the battle. Needless to say it was unnerving to see it from the outside. Slowly his gaze shifted around the room which was filled with books of all kinds. In the far corner Lucifer found a young Raphael curled up in tight ball with his six dark brown wings wrapped around his small frame. His body was trembling as the battling outside the window grew louder and louder. "Stop them... please Father stop them." The young archangel cried.

Clearly this was the breaking point for Raphael. He had tried to put an end to the fighting between the older archangels himself to no success. Fear had begun to consume him as it should considering the intensity of grace being thrown around. Before Lucifer was pulled back to reality his attention was again taken by another sound echoing throughout the room. The devil blinked a few times when he focused on the large wooden door leading to Raphael's peaceful refuge. A panicked Gabriel was pounding on the door. "Raphael please! Open the door, help me stop them!"

Raphael curled around himself tighter and whispered. "I can't...I'm not strong enough..." Pitifully he rubbed his eyes trying to chase away the tears but the helpless feeling persisted. "Luci where are you? I need you."

The memory melted away and once Lucifer had returned to the present. His dark expression slowly was replaced by a softer saddened glance. All this time Raphael felt helpless and was hoping by some miracle the Lucifer he remembered would somehow return. Without prompting Lucifer dropped the paddle and moved to release his brother. An unsure expression appeared on Raphael's features and another surprised yelp escaped his throat when he was pulled into his elder brother's chest. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Raphy."

"Lucifer you're cold." Raphael complained.

"Shut up." Lucifer commanded before pulling him in tighter before looking up to see Michael standing there. A small smile appeared on his features when Raphael began to relax in his embrace. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss brass tax but he could tell that was the only thing on his brothers mind. "I called off the horsemen."

Gabriel smiled as he saw as the last of the sores from the chaos of heaven were finally being healed. The four of them seemed to be on the fast track to restoring their brotherly bonds. The Trickster being the crafty mischievous being he was snapped his fingers again and the room got decorated with congratulation themed balloons and a flowing fountain of beer appeared on the table. "Enough depressing talk, lets celebrate!"

"And people call me the devil." Lucifer joked which got a halfhearted 'ha ha' out of Gabriel in reply. Before Castiel and Sam were aware of it the four archangels were sitting around enjoying drinks without a care in the world. Both looked at each other as the shock continued to swirl around their minds. Clearly this whole peace thing was true and not just some cruel joke. Without question that was the highlight of Sam's year and he continued to pray that the upswing would continue.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello my fellow SPN family memebers! For a while I was stuck while writing this chapter. Mid chapter I got inspiration to dive into the relationship Lucifer as with Raphael. I think that came out pretty well. It seems that everything has returned to normal but has it really? Find out in chapter 15. If you liked anything you read don't forget to leave me a little review. I truly love getting feedback from everyone. Until next time, again I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thank you again Rutvi for the kind words in your review for the last chapter. I really love to write interactions between the archangels. So many cute moments that can be born from that unexplored aspect of the series. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

Within the dimly lit bedroom of the younger Winchester Gabriel remained focused on a nightly vigil of great intrigue. A lustful hunger appeared within his golden orbs and his features were plastered with a combination of heightened arousal and smugness. The archangel was still completely dressed with his usual olive green jacket, dark polo and slacks. A pleasurable moan echoed throughout the room followed by the slight clang of metal. Clearly the Archangel wasn't alone. To no one's surprise Gabriel was enclosed in the room with his lover Sam Winchester who bound with fluffy cuffs and silk ropes. The pagan god licked his lips slightly when he continued to scan over his lover's perfect toned form. Again and again Gabriel thanked his Father for creating this living marble worthy specimen of humanity. The pleased expression on the holy messenger's features grew when he could see Sam fighting with all his strength to keep the climax at bay. "So good for me Sam." Gabriel cooed as he leaned over and gently moved the vibrating dildo that he had stuck in his lover's entrance. The hunter's breathing picked up as the sensations once again traveled down his spine making him feel like he had died and gone to heaven.

Slowly the Winchester turned his head to gaze up at his lover who fell back to his previous position in the nearby chair. Despite being denied release nothing about his expression revealed any displeasure from it. "Gabriel please..." Sam whined as his movements forced the toy to stroke his prostate once more. The moans of pleasure sounded like a prayer to Gabriel's ears which made him all the more joyful at the state of things.

Leaving Sam in this state would certainly feed Gabriel's lustful desires but the archangel wasn't one to just sit back and enjoy the show. "Easy Sam, soon. Time for the fun part." The hunter's mind began racing trying to predict what his lover would do to him next after overstimulating him as he was. A grin appeared on Gabriel's features when he snapped into existence a large bottle of chocolate syrup. Understanding the Trickster as he did Sam instantly knew what he had in mind with the sweet substance. Effortlessly he flipped the top of the bottle up and then stood up beside Sam. After all those 'eat me' comebacks it appeared as Gabriel was going to do just that. The archangel stood there for some time simply gazing over his lover's form. Without warning or prompting Gabriel turned the bottle upside down and started to pour the liquid goodness across Sam's skin starting with his inner left thigh and traveling upward. The liquid followed the path of all of the Winchester's most sensitive areas. Gabriel paused for a minute over the hunter's manhood and applied a good portion there before continuing down the other leg. A gasp escaped Sam's throat as he felt the cool syrup coat his skin.

Gabriel looked pensive for a minute and then nodded his head to show how pleased he was at his work. Carefully he set the bottle aside on the night stand and carefully removed his own clothes to prevent them getting sticky with the chocolate goodness. "You look so delicious Sam." Gabriel commented before climbing over his bound lover. Sam picked his head up from the bed and watched as Gabriel leaned down and began running his tongue over his right thigh. Once more a pleasurable gasp escaped from Sam's throat as the archangel traveled along the trail he left himself, deliberately skipping over his cock for the moment.

The hunter arched his back slightly as the new sensations coupled with the ever present vibrations in his ass ran through him. Sam didn't know how much longer his will would remain intact. An eager grin appeared on Gabriel's features when his golden orbs finally returned to the cock he was neglecting. Skillfully he teased the length with the tip of his tongue. Sam continued to writhe about from the pleasure under the archangel who was truly enjoying himself. Before the hunter could beg for more Gabriel maneuvered his warm mouth over the neglected manhood. As Gabriel sucked off the chocolate from the structure Sam's toes curled. "God Gabriel!" Sam shouted with pleasure laced within his tone.

Gabriel would have reprimanded him for using his Father's name in vain but the Trickster was enjoying himself too much to even care. Nothing like sending his old man a sexting prayer. No one was safe from the Trickster's pranks. Not even God. In Gabriel's mind it was worth it considering all the crap the almighty creature put him through. Payback was sweet to say the least. Once all the liquid was removed from the sensitive organ Gabriel pulled back with a pop which caused Sam to whine out again for more. His green eyes landed on his lover's expression and Sam could clearly see Gabriel was enjoying this torment. Gabriel winked back at his lover before grabbing the bottle and continuing where he left off. Two nice helpings were applied to Sam's nipples and then there was a light smear placed upon his lips. "Don't lick that off." Gabriel commanded.

Tenderly Gabriel went to work sucking and teasing the little nubs on both side of Sam's chest. Instantly they grew harder and perkier at the attention. A smile appeared on the archangel's features before he leaned in closer and then locked lips with the hunter, cleaning off the residue left behind. The two briefly fought for dominance but in the end it was no contest. Passionately the two kisses effectively bringing both of them ever so closer to the big finale. Needless the say the wait had definitely been worth it. Once more Gabriel pulled back and saw that Sam was nearing his limit of endurance. The last thing he wanted was to push Sam too hard and cause him to crash. "My Sammykins, come when your ready. I wanna taste you."

If Sam didn't know any better he'd say the vibrations got all the more powerful the moment Gabriel wrapped his mouth around his dick once more. The Trickster lovingly attended to every inch of the engorged organ making sure to not leave a single inch undisturbed. Sam arched his back once more as the climax was upon him. The hunter let out the sweetest sounding cry Gabriel had ever heard as he unleashed his load into his mouth.

Within a flash all over it disappeared and confusion filled his brain as he practically shot up from the bed fully clothed and unbound. As he sat up in his bed he wondered what exactly was going on and that's when he felt it, moisture. Seconds later the realization hit him. He had a wet dream and a damn good one at that. Although he enjoyed every moment of it he still felt slightly ashamed that he was having them at his age. Before he could get up and clean himself off he found that he was still hard which frustrated him all the more. Sleeping anymore was clearly out of the question. Just as he was about to pull the blankets aside and fix the problem he heard, "What were you dreaming about?"

Sam snapped his head over to his left where he found Gabriel sitting on the edge of the bed with a grin on his features. "Were you just in my..."

"Your dreams?" Gabriel innocently shrugged. "Maybe."

Sam lightly shook his head but softly smiled in reply. Sometimes Gabriel could be a handful but he wouldn't have him any other way. Then again the two of them didn't have much time alone with the bunker swarming with his siblings. For whatever reason both Raphael and Lucifer choose to hang around more often ever since their respective reunions. Sam couldn't complain too much. Having that in their lives made Gabriel happy and that was the one thing the younger Winchester wanted above anything else. Without a warning Sam reached over and wrapped his long arm around Gabriel; effectively pulling him closer. The lovers locked eyes with one another before Sam whispered, "Gabriel, I love you." Before the archangel could return the immortal words Sam pulled him into another deep kiss which for a moment took Gabe's breath away.

The Winchester wanted to scoop Gabriel in his arms and carry him down for breakfast but he was once again reminded of his little problem. A small frown appeared on his features upon feeling the tightness in his shorts. He certainly couldn't go down to the kitchen with that. Dean wouldn't let him hear the end of it and then there was Lucifer. "Sammich you want me to take care of that for you?"

Slowly Sam shifted his glance back toward Gabriel which read as a sarcastic 'oh yeah that's nice of you' look. Gabriel knew he was responsible for it and he always took care of his business. Then again he always wanted to start the day with Sam like this. Before Gabriel got to give the hunter a little quickly to relieve the pressure Sam took hold of his hand. "Manifest your wings. It's only fair I do you after you created this." For a moment Gabriel thought about disobeying but was curious how Sam would get back at him for the sexy dream.

The Trickster Archangel pulled back slightly and took a deep breath before pushing his grace outward into his wings. Even though Sam had already witnessed them come into reality before he was still taken back by the majesty of the giant golden wings. The shine and warmth radiating off them was stronger than the sun. Instantly Sam threw the blankets off to the side and spun his body around to face the holy messenger. Carefully Gabriel pulled the offensive clothing to the side before wrapping his hand around the base. The hunter reached his hands up and began to run his palm against the arch of the primary wing closest to him. A grin appeared on the Winchester's features as he watched his lover practically fall apart before him. Given everything Gabriel did to him in his sleep, Sam was purposefully stroking the more sensitive spots.

Groans of pleasure escaped Sam's throat as he could feel Gabriel's holy presence envelope his shaft. Sam watched as Gabriel's form reacted to the intimate touches. The untouched wings fluttered about as the tingling traveled through them. As the pleasure increased within the angel's form Gabriel picked up the pace for Sam, causing him to let out a few 'fucks'. After several moments of nothing but this both quickly came as the stimulation was so profound. Sam took several deep breaths before he grabbed a tissue to clean up the mess they had left behind. Another big smile appeared on Gabriel's features before whispering, "Love you Samsquatch."

Slowly the high from their recent sexual encounters began to subside and both returned to a more relaxed state. Gabriel let his wings stretch out and briefly examined them before allowing them to fall back into the pocket dimension where they were kept. Even though Sam knew little about wing care he could tell they could use a little sprucing up which gave him another idea. "How about next time I take you in the shower?"

"Oooo a shower kink huh, I'm game." Needless to say just imagining that got Gabriel all excited. Dean would most likely get annoyed but then again he could always blame it on Sam's desire to be through in the hygiene department. When Gabriel pulled himself up from the bed he blinked when he sensed the new spark within his grace. A rather curious expression appeared on his features. That was twice now that having sex with Sam brightened his core. The whole thing was mysterious since that never happened when he was Kali or Sigyn. That was another thing he'd have to discuss with his Father the next time they crossed paths.

Sam cocked his head to the side as he saw the thoughtful expression on his lover's features. "Gabe? Everything alright?"

Quickly Gabriel snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Fine Sammich. Come on lets go have some pancakes."

Sam lightly rolled his eyes. "Pancakes... don't you ever get sick of pancakes?" His thoughts returned to that time when Gabriel trapped him in that time loop. He must have had pancakes for at least three months straight. Pancakes were delicious but after a while even the most die hard fan of them would get sick of eating them.

Gabriel returned Sam's dramatic eye roll with his own. "That's like me asking if you ever get tired of rabbit food."

A somewhat shocked and heart expression appeared on Sam's features when Gabriel shot down his taste in food. Sure it wasn't savory but he enjoyed it. He couldn't believe that Gabriel would question his food choices when he himself ate nothing but sweets."Hey, that rabbit food helps me keep this..." To emphasize his point Sam waved a circle around his midsection. "...in perfect shape."

"Well played Sam... well played." Gabriel let out a small chuckle as he quickly made himself presentable and waited patiently for Sam to follow suit. The hunter quickly got dressed into something more appropriate which of course meant flannel. After a quick once over both made their way out of their shared room and down the hall to where the library was. Needless to say the sight that awaited them was not what Sam was expecting.

Next to the table Sam found a large twisted mess of blankets, towels, pillows and features. That certainly wasn't something one saw everyday. The younger Winchester turned around to question Gabe but the youngest archangel wasn't behind him anymore. He figured that the Trickster went into the kitchen to prepare their respective meals. Instead of waiting Sam narrowed his eyes and went over toward the mess to take a closer look. Carefully he bent down beside the structure and noticed three distinct colors of feathers, one pure white, one white with charged edges and a third was a dark brown. If memory served the white ones belonged to Michael but that knowledge alone didn't make understanding the situation any simpler.

While Sam was carefully studying the structure Castiel had entered the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. The Seraph cocked his head to the side when he found the younger hunter engrossed in the unusual object. "Good morning Sam."

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Castiel's gruff voice. Once again he took a deep breath and pulled himself back up turning to meet the gaze of the Winchester's guardian. "Cas, what is this?"

Castiel shifted his glance over Sam's left shoulder and was just as surprised to see the structure as the Winchester. "An Archangel's nest."

"A nest? Angels make nests?" The hunter rose an eyebrow in disbelief. He didn't think that beings that powerful shared similarities with birds aside from the wings.

"Angels are social beings, Sam." Castiel explained.

Before the hunter could reply to the comment the pair heard a loud impressed whistle radiate from the room. "Must be someone's time of the millennium." Castiel and Sam both quickly turned around to find Gabriel putting down the breakfast he just spent the last fifteen minutes preparing from scratch.

Sam was completely confused at this point. "Excuse me?"

Gabriel had small look of disbelief on his features when Sam didn't put two and two together for himself. He loved Sam. Truly he did but sometimes he could be really dense. The holy messenger decided to go about explaining it as though he would a fledgling. "There comes a time in the very long existence of an angel where they...want company. One or more angels come together..."

Quickly the hunter raised his hand to stop Gabriel right there. "Wow, I don't need the birds and bees speech."

"Birds and bees speech?" Castiel questioned.

Again Gabriel couldn't help but snicker at his little brother's innocence. Clearly the Seraph wasn't picturing the talk being about sexual intercourse and reproduction. Both the hunter and archangel lightly shook their heads before returning their attention to each other. "You saying that one of them wants a baby?"

"Fledgling." Gabriel corrected.

That shot back activated one of Sam's smaller signature bitch faces. Before he could open his mouth to question further Michael entered the room with a bottle of bear in his hands. "You're both wrong. I did make that nest, but its not because of any grand purpose. Given the rocky relationship I share with both Lucifer and Raphael I thought nesting behavior would repair the broken bonds we all had when we were younger."

"Did it work?" Sam asked.

"We'll see. Luci and Raphie are out right now. At least I'm trying." The eldest of the archangels let out a small breath before he pulled out a chair and sat down. Even though Michael was being his usual tough as steel self Sam could tell he was completely stressed. All that was understandable considering the stakes but it did appear as though Dean's influence was pushing the leader of heaven to make an effort. Progress even a little was the most they could ask for.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello my fellow SPN family. Oops Gabriel and Sam are at it again. I wasn't particularly planning on adding another sex scene into this story but I felt the timing was right for it again. The Gabriel/ Sam relationship is so fun to write and you can come up with so many crazy things. Gotta love Trickster magic. At this point I'm thinking there will be another 2-3 more chapters until we reach the end of this story. I know I know you don't want it to end. I don't blame you on that. I really do enjoy working on this story. If you guys have any requests for things to happen I may include that in this story or work it into one of the off shoots of this one. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank all of you who have recently commented. Reviews like that make my day. Please keep them coming. Feedback breathes more creativity which helps me write more often. Again hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in chapter 16.**


End file.
